


If You Tell Me Good Boy

by Rendezvous06



Series: If You Tell Me Good Boy [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 49,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rendezvous06/pseuds/Rendezvous06
Summary: Choi Youngjae, a recessive Omega. Team Leader of the Music Department and a supporter of the anti-cheesy and anti-stupid-couple group.Im Jaebum, a dominant Alpha. Sexy, seductive, and dangerous for anyone who came close. Loves cats and hates Omegas.A music video requirement proposed by the university. Simple, right? Nope.Not if you have a handsome stranger drawing you in with his pheromones. Oh, and did I tell you Youngjae has irregular heat periods?This is where the fun begins.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: If You Tell Me Good Boy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785481
Comments: 143
Kudos: 473





	1. Stranger in the Night

“You’re so dead, punk.”

Youngjae hugged himself as the chilly wind hushed towards him. It’s been a long day for him, and the nearing change of season didn’t help alleviate his annoyance. He held his phone tighter as his hands felt colder.

“Hyung, I’m sorry! Let me off just this once, please? You know how much I missed Yugyeom.”

Youngjae cringed as he heard his close bud’s boyfriend respond with an “I missed you too” in the background. He wasn’t really anti-couple, but he was anti-cheesy and he was anti-stupid-couple. And based on his observation and deduction, he then concludes that his friends Bambam and Yugyeom fit the stupid couple category perfectly.

“Ya, Kunpimook Bhuwakul! How dare you leave me behind in the auditorium?!” he hissed, clenching his teeth. “Did you know how angry Mr. Park was?” Youngjae couldn’t help but raise his voice. He wasn’t a perfect student, but as the Team Leader of the Music Department, he sees to it that he takes his responsibilities seriously. Almost suspending the lead group performance in the university fair is far from being responsible. If Bambam plans to sweet talk his way out of this, Youngjae’s having none of it.

“I know, I know.” Bambam apologized, with Yugyeom spouting sweet nonsense in the background. Youngjae told himself Bambam’s dead meat when he gets to the dorms later. Now Youngjae made a mental note to kill Yugyeom, too.

“Tell you what, I’m going to buy you lunch for a week!” the younger said, with bouts of giggles and ‘stop it~’ aegyo in between. 

“Quit flirting, will you! You’re going to treat me to lunch AND dinner, for a week! Got it?” Youngjae snapped, ending the call after his angry declaration. He turned his phone off, just in case his stingy friend pesters him about buying him only lunch. He would’ve killed Bambam twice, if that happens.

Youngjae shivered as he made his way past the field and unto the sidewalk, where he would take the pedestrian and reach paradise aka warm and cosy Clover dorm. Then he’d kill the lovebirds that got him into the mess he is in. Or he could turn them into his slaves, if killing them didn’t satisfy him.

The stoplight turned red, and as he was about to partake his journey to comfy beds and lovely heaters, Youngjae heard a loud, crisp smack; followed by hurried footsteps and a howling dog.

If this was a horror movie, Youngjae would have been the first person to die in the hands of the killer. But it wasn’t a killer he found that night.

Turning his head to his left, he found himself staring at a guy not much taller than he is, wearing black leather jacket and black ankle boots, holding a bouquet of flowers and the aura of royalty about him. Dark, mischievous, and wild royalty.

The man, who was looking at the figure of a woman walking farther from where he was, glanced at the bouquet he was holding and started on his tracks. He slowly raised his head, and all of a sudden Youngjae didn’t know how to breathe anymore. Because if he thought the man was royalty, he’d be lying. With a beautifully sculpted jaw, a strikingly high nose, and lips that entice anyone who looks, the man was to die for.

But what captured him the most were the eyes. Those sharp, magnetic eyes partnered with two sexy moles which seemed to drive him to the edge. Of sanity or of desire, he doesn’t know. But one thing he was sure of was that the man wasn’t just some kind of prince. He was art.

Youngjae froze where he stood, completely pulled in by the presence of the handsome stranger. His mouth still slightly agape, Youngjae blinked a few when the stranger held out the roses to him.

“You can have this.”

Startled and perplexed, Youngjae stood still, not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad omen for him to accept the flowers. Sensing the strong, heavy alpha scent, Youngjae was drawn in and unconsciously held out his hands to grab the flowers.

With a curt nod and a lifeless smile, the bad bot royalty passed by Youngjae, leaving a powerful, sweet scent in the air.

Youngjae caught himself following the stranger with his eyes, as he clutched the bouquet tight in his hands. The night was chilly and his hands were frozen cold, but Youngjae’s cheeks were warmer than a hotpot soup at home.

Killing Bambam and Yugyeom can wait. He should first find a name for the handsome stranger with roses.


	2. The Alpha Bros

“Now would you look at that cheek, a mochi masterpiece!” 

If this was an online game, Jaebum would’ve killed Jackson three times already, with no hints of additional life to spare. He would’ve bombed his friend even if they are teammates, and he would’ve told their opponents to gang up on him. But sad to say, it was the real life, and killing his annoying friend in broad daylight is still illegal.

“Shut it, Jackson. I’m not in the mood to joke around.” He hissed, motioning for his friend to leave his spacious villa.

“Oh come on, man. How could you let her hit you like that?” Jackson strutted towards the fridge and grabbed himself a can of cold beer. He chugged the whole thing in one drink, and settled himself on the couch where his dominant alpha friend, who is currently in the worst mood he’d seen, is contemplating on how to kill him and get away with it.

“I didn’t let her. I didn’t even have the time to react.” Jaebum rubbed the side of his forehead, trying to make out what exactly went wrong last night. It was supposed to be a simple date ending with a lot of passionate sex, just like the other blind dates his old folks had arranged for him. He would woo the other person with his alpha traits, release some of his pheromones to draw them further in; have dinner and have them as dessert, then leave them and block them out of his life for good. It should’ve been a simple _Wham, Bam, Thank You Ma’am_ … like always.

Little did he know he was being played like a fiddle stick to a violin. He was made a fool by a Beta woman who doesn’t know her place. He didn’t know that last night’s woman was friends with another Beta he used to play with. And now that they had their revenge, it was his turn to make their life hell.

“They won’t get away with this.” He clicked his tongue and let out a grunt. The grimace on his face sent shivers down Jackson’s spine, in more wrong ways than one. Feeling the murderous intent from his friend growing stronger, Jackson stood up and gave his alpha bud a big, warm, alpha hug.

“Hyung, you know I love you, right?” he blinked, pouted, and used all of his Alpha-cuteness to win his friend’s darkening heart.

Jaebum sighed in disbelief. “Get off me.” He struggled and wriggled and tried to break free, but Jackson had the strength of an athlete which made it difficult for him to get out of his grasp.

“Come on, hyung. Don’t sweat it too much. They’re just a bunch of Betas who, as you’ve said, didn’t know their place. Why waste more time on them?” Jackson pleaded, in an attempt to save his friend jail time in case he really pursues the murder of the two women.

Jaebum glared. “They played me, Jackson. They deserve to be punished.” 

Jackson gulped and kept an awkward smile. “Let me take care of it, okay hyung? Let me do the work and you just keep your cool.”

Jaebum closed his eyes and counted ten sheep in his head. He wanted to get his revenge, but he knew better than anyone that his good bud and childhood friend Jackson won’t let him. The man is a big guy packed with muscles, cuddles, and softness inside. You throw him lightning and thunder and he responds with a puddle of kisses and laughter. He knew Jackson will not let him be the villain he wanted to be. Not when they were kids, not now, not ever.

He let out his breath and tapped Jackson’s arms three times. It was their secret signal. A tap out that meant total surrender. He had no choice but to surrender to his kind, caring friend. Otherwise, his first murder victim would be Jackson himself.

“Make sure you make them crawl and plead for their life.” He rose and got himself a can of soda to cool down. “You make them regret what they did, I back down. You do nothing, I make sure they flee for their life. Understood?”

Jackson gave a chuckle so uncertain you can almost hear him cry. “Yes, hyung. Understood.” He wiped pools of sweat forming on his forehead and succumbed himself to the comfort of the sofa. He should have his men find the Betas who wronged Jaebum. The older guy might be lenient to Jackson, but he is not lenient to everyone else. If Jackson doesn’t find those women fast, then Jaebum’s anger will. And angry Jaebum is a big no-no.

Jackson cringed at the thought and rubbed his face with his palms. He peered over the cushions and found his friend staring into space. “Hyung, you alright?”

Jaebum gave him a side glance. _Damn this sexy alpha_ , Jackson thought. _This look is what lures women in._

“Yeah, sure. I’m okay.” And it is true. He IS okay. Only he cannot forget the cute, red-cheeked kid from last night, to whom he gave the bouquet he had. He was too surprised with the slap he got that he couldn’t run after the woman immediately. And so he started to walk away and plan the murder he was about to do, when he saw an adorable person staring at him from a distance. 

Covered with a thick, gray jacket and an apple green scarf, the kid stared at him with a flushed face and a nose made only for Rudolph. He had clear eyes and thin lips. His hair, quite disheveled from the wind, perfectly matched his adorable face.

Jaebum unconsciously offered the flowers to him, which he surprisingly took, and even gave a smile he doesn’t usually give to strangers.

_Odd_ , Jaebum thought. It was strange for him to remember people, particularly those he wasn’t interested in. But this kid, whom he only spoke to briefly, has been occupying his mind for a while now.

Jaebum snickered and shook his head. Since Jackson will take care of the Betas who played him, he might as well look for the new toy he’ll spend time with.

_A cute new toy_ , Jaebum hummed. _An adorable, new toy._


	3. When Pheromones Collide

“And so, to further establish inter-department relations, we present to you Project Linkage…”

Youngjae stifled his yawn with his hand. Finals are fast approaching; and with the cold season just around the corner, he has been losing sleep the past week and a half. He had been finishing project after project that he’s starting to question the number of classes he has.

And while his studies make up a good excuse for his sleepless nights, he cannot deny the hot and sexy dreams he’s been having since he met the handsome stranger that night. He hadn’t an ounce of clue as to who he is, but he’s been occupying Youngjae’s dreams more often that he’d like.

Youngjae still cannot forget the strong, manly impression the man with the roses left him. He seemed so regal; so dangerous you’d want to stay away. Yet he also looked so sexy and so desirable you’d think a heartbreak caused by him is totally okay.

A pair of flirty giggles broke Youngjae’s train of thought.

“Aww, did you hear that babe? Project Linkage – makes me think of you and me.” Gushed a coy Bambam, who at that time was rubbing his lover’s earlobe.

Yugyeom rubbed the tip of his nose against Bambam’s nose – just like a clichéd romcom couple who will surely break up before the movie credits are shown on screen. “Oh, stop it you! Not here.” Bambam tapped Yugyeom’s chest ‘as if’ stopping him. 

_Ew_ , Youngjae thought. 

He shook his head in disbelief. As days go by, his friends are becoming cheesier and cringe-ier. Youngjae is not sure if he can take any more than this. He might have been partly to blame, though. He had been Bambam’s ‘love counsellor’ for quite some time before the two decided to go out. He had been the one silently supporting Bambam with his love life without knowing he’s been actually trapping himself as the third wheel; hearing all those cheesy, hair-raising, corny couple lines every day. 

_Well, as long as they’re happy_ , Youngjae shrugged.

“To conclude, various departments in the University will pair up to work on different Project Linkage proposals. To start, the Filmmaking Department and the Music Department will create teams within their student populace to take care of Project Linkage’s proposal number one: a music video.”, declared Professor Park, who held his unwavering princely charm while he addressed each student’s query.

“Oooh, collaboration! Sounds fun!” teased Bambam, who at that time had his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s waist. 

“Wait, that means we cannot be in a group together, Babe!” Yugyeom exclaimed, his face full of worry you’d think he’s one of the passengers of the sinking Titanic.

“Hmm, you’re right. But don’t worry Babe.” Bambam planted a small kiss on his lover’s cheek . “We might not be in a group together, but you’re still the one I love. Only you.” Reassured, Yugyeom went back to rubbing his nose against Bambam’s.

Youngjae almost puked. _Spare me, please._

A few minutes after the professor’s speech, the Team Leaders were given the list of students per department and teams they were in. As one of the Team Leaders in their department, Youngjae had to contact each student and tell them their designated team mates.

He ran through the whole list and found his name along with five other people. Three students are from the Filmmaking major and the other three are from his. He took out his phone and decided to call the first name he saw. 

_Im Jaebum. Hmm, what a cool name._

“Hello?” Youngjae felt his heart skip a beat. After three rings, a smooth, crisp voice welcomed his waiting ears. 

“H-hello. Is, uh, is this I-Im Jaebum-ssi?” Youngjae bit his lower lip. He felt his face burn and his breathing became uneven. He cannot believe he stammered over the phone, and with someone he is calling for the first time.

The other line was silent. “Jaebum-ssi?” Youngjae called.

“How’d you get my number?” 

Youngjae caught his breath. The other person didn’t seem to be rude, but his voice is cold and uncaring. Closing his eyes, he composed himself once more. “I’m Choi Youngjae from the Music Department. We’re in the same group, as decided by the Project Linkage proposal.”

The other guy was silent, still. Youngjae waited a few seconds before speaking. 

“When are you free to meet? We have to speak with the other members and discuss about the music video.” he explained.

“Are you in the university right now?” Jaebum asked. Youngjae can hear buckles and a car door closing. 

“Yes, I’m in the west wing of the new building; the classroom closest to the infirmary.” 

“Okay, meet you there.” And Jaebum hung up.

Youngjae blinked a few before realizing the first member of his group is arriving in a few minutes. Excitement, worry, and anticipation gripped his consciousness like a koala hugging a tree branch. He couldn’t explain why but he seems to look forward in meeting the guy over the phone.

_And his voice sounds so…. familiar._

Jaebum made his way toward the West Wing with a smirk on his face. He scored big time last night, with an Alpha female who so happens to be good at giving head. He played with his car keys as he walked; casually glancing at women he found attractive enough to play with.

Arriving in front of the meeting place, Jaebum slid the door open and took a step inside. Within a couple of seconds his eyes landed on a guy sitting not too far from the window and he thought he just knew what an angel looked like.

Everything looked bleak yet the guy in a green hoodie had this soft, comfortable vibe around him. Jaebum let out a chuckle and shook his head.

_I found you, cute little Rudolph._

Youngjae glanced at his watch and looked around. His group mate should be there any minute. And, as if on cue, his eyes stopped on the man that had been giving him steamy dreams and embarrassing hard on every morning.

Youngjae gulped. The man with the roses is staring at him.

_Crap, I think I’m gonna get hard._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so happy ya'll reading this omegaverse story!  
> Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> Btw, I'll be posting a new chapter every Wednesday and Sunday.
> 
> Thanks again! Let's enjoy 2Jae's sweet and steamy love story~


	4. The Ahgase

Jaebum walked toward cute little Rudolph with a cool, chic face. He had been thinking about having his men find him after they met that cold, crisp night. But due to his lustful escapades and film classes, cute little Rudolph had slipped his mind.

He stopped in front of Youngjae and held out his hand. “Im Jaebum.”

Youngjae felt his ears getting warmer by the minute. “Ch-choi Youngjae.”

“Choi Youngjae?” Jaebum tilted his head. He was still trying to jog his memory on where he heard the name when Youngjae cleared his throat.

“I’m one of your group mates for Project Linkage.”

Jaebum glanced at Youngjae… and smiled. At that moment, time was put in a momentary pause – everyone was moving so slowly yet Youngjae could hear his heart beating like crazy. He never knew such a warm, beautiful smile exists.

And it wasn’t just Jaebum’s lips. It was the way his eyes smile, as if inviting him to a tight embrace, that Youngjae felt his heart clench. It was the way those two sexy moles under his eyes moved in unison; it was his hair that looked so soft and perfectly accentuated Jaebum’s handsome face. It was his nose, his ears, his shoulders, his whole body – Youngjae felt as if Jaebum’s whole being is smiling at him. And it was the sweetest moment of that day.

Youngjae caught his breath. He returned the smile in the awkward way that he is, and lowered his head. Any more of Jaebum’s presence will cause him to lose his cool and succumb to the worldly thoughts he’d been fighting so hard not to remember.

The dreams he’d wake up in the middle of the night for – not because he was having a nightmare or anything but because it was so vivid and explicit and it scares him how he wishes all of it were true. It scares him that he’s longing for someone’s touch when he wasn’t even sure who he was.

Jaebum cleared his throat and sat beside Youngjae. The latter found himself closer to the man with the sweet, alluring scent, and he can’t help but want to nuzzle his nose towards his body and kiss hi – 

“So, Youngjae, was it?” Jaebum rested his face on his palm, and Youngjae almost leaned in for a kiss. “Are we the only members of this group?”

“U-uh, well… n-no.” If there was a hole in the ground right now, Youngjae would sprinkle some salt and pepper on himself and offer his body as sacrifice. He’s stammering and he’s making a fool of himself in front of a top tier good looking guy. 

_Snap out of it, Youngjae!_

He coughed a little and spoke. “No, actually, there are six of us in the group; three from your major and three from mine.” He slid the list toward Jaebum. “I contacted the others while I waited for you. They’ll be here in a few minutes.”

Jaebum gave a curt nod and focused his eyes on his new toy. Youngjae looked like a small, fluffy dog that would wag his tail once he sees his owner. He liked how the younger looked so adorable with his oversized green hoodie. He makes Jaebum want to hug him and just cuddle him like a teddy bear.

 _Perfect for my entertainment_ , Jaebum thought.

A few minutes later, their other group mates came and agreed to discuss the details of the project outside the university. Youngjae felt relieved that he’s no longer alone with Jaebum but he was also irked that two of their group mates seem to be more interested on the handsome guy rather than their project.

They all settled inside Café Ahgase, the coffee shop owned by Bambam’s family. As everyone settled on their seats, Jaebum sat right across from Youngjae, making the latter unable to figure out how to look straight ahead. 

“Jaebum sunbae, I was so surprised to see you in the class earlier.” One of their group mates purred, casually touching Jaebum’s arm. Youngjae wanted to say something, but he kept to himself.

Jaebum smirked and lightly brushed off the woman’s hand. “Well, seems like I’ll surprise you more often, since we're team mates.”

It surprised Youngjae how uncomfortable it made him to see someone else being close with Jaebum. He was never the possessive type, and Jaebum wasn’t even his in the first place. Yet, seeing the man who so sexily kissed him and left marks on his body in his dreams being touched by someone else gave him the jitters.

“For the theme, what do you say we do a music video about fated pairs?” Dojin, a second year film student and one of their group mates, suggested. Everyone had their eyes on him for a moment, trying to decipher why the cute guy from the film department wanted to work on something so fictional.

Jiwon, also a second year in the film department and a close friend of Dojin, tapped the latter’s back and gave an uncertain laugh. “Sorry about that, this guy’s just kind of out of it today. What do you guys suggest we do?”

Yerim, one of the women who wanted to get Jaebum’s attention but was unsuccessful due to the other fox they’re with, raised her hand. “I think his idea’s kind of cool. Might be fictional, but at least we get a good film out of it.”

“It’s not fictional, though.” Dojin argued. Jiwon gave his friend a quick head lock “Come on man, what are you saying?”

Miya, the woman who so slyly touched Jaebum whenever she got the chance, glared at the two guys and snubbed them. Jaebum didn’t give a damn what’s happening. He just wanted a chance to be alone with his new toy so he can get the party going.

Youngjae let out a deep sigh. They’re getting nowhere. He’ll be having a class in an hour so he can’t stay for too long. He also can’t stand Miya, who at that time is still trying to sneak a touch on Jaebum. It’s pissing Youngjae off, more than the cheesy lines he hears from his friends Bambam and Yugyeom.

He cleared his throat and spoke up. “I guess we can make that our homework. Let’s all think of a theme we can work on and give our suggestions two days from now. I’ll create a group chat so all of us can discuss there.”

He brought his phone out and took everyone’s webchat account. He then named their group chat The Ahgase, after the café they’re currently in. Yerim chuckled and thought it was cute; Miya rolled her eyes and thought it was childish; Jiwon and Dojin were still arguing about the fated pair suggestion; and Jaebum stared at Youngjae all the while.

“Let’s meet here again next week to discuss the budget, work flow, characters, and music to be used. I have a class in an hour, so I think I’ll go ahead.” Youngjae packed his things and got up. Everyone else followed and soon they were all out of the café.

Youngjae had just started going his way when he felt a hand on his shoulder and a man swiftly appearing at his right. Immediately, Youngjae was enveloped in a sweet, inviting scent. It was dizzyingly pleasant and it made his heart skip a few beats.

He looked up and he saw Jaebum, with his coy smirk plastered on his face, making his presence wilder than it usually is. 

“Care for a chat, Youngjae?” 

_But, my class…_

Youngjae thought of his metrics class with one of their strict professors in the Music Department.

“It won’t take too long.” Jaebum gave his shoulder a firm squeeze. 

Youngjae felt his lips curve into a smile. 

_I’m sure the professor won’t mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Rendezvous06 here!
> 
> I'm so happy you guys find this story enjoyable. More surprises waiting on the next chapters!  
> Please keep the comments coming, I like reading them ;)  
> Thanks everyone!


	5. That Night with Him

It was 8:00 in the evening and Youngjae can see two Jaebums in front of him. What was supposed to be a quick chat in the café ended with him going to Jaebum’s place for a drink or two; which of course, didn’t exactly happen. It was his seventh beer, and Youngjae found out microwave ovens can talk.

That is, Jaebum’s microwave oven can talk.

“Sunbae~” Youngjae raised his hand as if trying to answer his professor, and giggled like a flirty teenager after Jaebum grabbed his hand and placed it on his side. “Sunbae, your microwave is amazing~”

“Yes, yes, my microwave is amazing.” Jaebum rubbed the back of his head as he cleaned empty cans of beer on the floor. He didn’t know it would turn out like this. All he wanted was a quick chat with his new found toy Rudolph, followed by one steamy night with him. 

Crazy, he admits. But there is something about Rudolph that just bugs him to the core. He wanted him all to himself. It didn’t matter that they were group mates and that he might have a hard time shaking him off of his life once the attachment grew. He just knew he wanted Youngjae, and he wanted him now.

Youngjae settled himself comfortably on the sofa, kicking some pillows as he stretched and wriggled and made himself at home in somebody else’s house. He then turned to his right side and had his head rest on his arm. He squeaked a few giggles and rubbed his flushed cheeks with his left arm. 

He then curled up into a huge fluff ball and smiled at Jaebum. The older guy held his breath as he dropped the plastic bag he’s holding and made his way to Youngjae. Towering over the younger, Jaebum inched closer, with his arms locking Youngjae under him.

Jaebum had never seen someone so unbelievably adorable – everything Youngjae does makes him want to just eat him up. The way he awkwardly said yes when Jaebum asked him to come to his house instead of the promised café. How adorably shy he was when he took his first can of beer. How bright his face became when he talked about Music Theory. How soft his eyes were when he mentioned about Claire de Lune being one of his favourites. How defenceless and utterly sexy he is with his face flushed red underneath Jaebum.

_Incredible_ , Jaebum thought. He might have found the perfect toy he is looking for.

Jaebum leaned forward until they’re just a breath away from their first kiss. Closing his eyes, Jaebum went for the kill.

“Mhmm, sunbae~”

Jaebum felt a soft, squishy sensation under his lips. It smelled nice and it felt nice… but it wasn’t Youngjae’s lips. It was his right cheek.

Youngjae giggled and put his hands against Jaebum’s chest, lightly pushing the older guy away from him. “Sunbae, what are you doing~”

Jaebum let out a grunt. He took Youngjae’s arms and held it firmly above his hoobae’s head. He can be a huge jerk but he is not a rapist. Try as he might to hold back, Youngjae is enticing all of his senses and he can’t help but want to ravage the younger until both of them passes out from exhaustion.

He gave out a chuckle and shook his head. He can’t believe he’s trying to control himself. 

_Me? I’m Im Jaebum – a dominant alpha. Women line up just for a chance to give me a blow job._

Youngjae, unaware of Jaebum’s intense desire to make him his, grinned like a complete idiot and stunned his sunbae with his sunshine-like smile. Jaebum, triggered by the smile he just saw, gave an evil smile in return and emitted his alpha pheromones.

_Let’s see what you’ll do, Rudolph._

Immediately, Youngjae went sober. Jaebum’s pheromones were vivid and sharp; it made his whole body quiver. With delight or with fear, he doesn’t know. And then he felt hot, like he was on fire. His breathing became ragged and his heart beat went faster than when they were in the classroom. He can feel his body tingling, and his lower half is reacting so much, he just realized his waist is already moving on its own.

Jaebum was startled. He’d seen alphas and betas react to his pheromones before, but Youngjae was the first one to react this way. He was still trying to process all the changes he’s seeing when a heavy, rose scent filled the room. 

It was deafening – it blocked out all other odour there was. It was fresh and it was tempting – the kind where you just want to gobble something up. It wrapped his whole being into frenzy, and before long, Jaebum had Youngjae’s lips taken into a fierce kiss.

Youngjae couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t shake his sunbae off, and he couldn’t take control of his body’s reaction. He was hard, he’s burning up, and his sunbae who he’s trying so hard not to crush on is kissing him so intensely it sent shivers down his spine. 

Jaebum’s tongue was inside his mouth, prodding and pushing; trying to get a full taste of him. Youngjae made sounds he never knew he could make as Jaebum tried to rub himself on his lower half.

Trying to break away, Youngjae wriggled and struggled until Jaebum’s face is out of his. Gasping for air, Youngjae tried to push his sunbae away, but Jaebum had him locked beneath, without much room to move. Jaebum then made his way to Younjae’s neck, sucking and kissing until marks were visible.

Youngjae flinched and let out a sob. Jaebum was too strong and he moves too fast, it was scaring him. But what scared him more was how his body is reacting to Jaebum’s pheromones. He knew alpha pheromones were dangerous, but he never knew he would want Jaebum so badly he’s actually rubbing back his hard on against him.

He’s trying to remain sane and sober, but it feels like someone else is taking over his body and he’s starting to lose consciousness. All he’s thinking about now is how he can make Jaebum penetrate him sooner so he can have his babies.

_Wait, babies?!_

Youngjae started crying.

“Sunbae…” Youngjae continued to shake Jaebum off, whose hands are currently busy unbuckling his belt and feeling his nipples under his shirt. Youngjae quivered and moaned, but his sobs are getting louder. “Sunbae, please...”

Soon, Youngjae was bawling, and with a loud “Sunbae!” he shook Jaebum back to consciousness. Jaebum couldn’t believe what was happening: his hoobae, who is currently crying uncontrollably under him, and him, who is currently in between Youngjae’s legs. His right hand was under Youngjae’s hoodie where he can feel his hard nipples. His left hand was groping Youngjae’s hard on. And his eyes were locked on the shaking Youngjae, who was scared beyond his wits. 

Jaebum retracted his hands and stood up. Slowly, he backed away from Youngjae, who was still emitting a nice, enticing scent. Jaebum rubbed his face with his hands in frustration while he hurriedly went out of the house. He locked the door before closing it behind him, making sure he won’t be able to get in even if he tried.

Barefoot, Jaebum walked ten steps into his garage before he slumped beside his car. He could still feel his heart beating fast while lumps of sweat formed on his forehead. His hands were shaking and his body felt hot. His dick is hard and he can’t get Youngjae’s smell out of his mind.

Jaebum clenched his teeth. He knows this feeling all too well. He knows the kind of scent Youngjae emitted – the type to drive you crazy until you’re no longer you. It was the smell that turns you into a lustful beast hungry for sex.

There’s no mistaking it. 

Youngjae is an Omega. 

And Jaebum hates Omegas.


	6. Recessive Omega

No, he will not let himself get carried away. Not again.

Jaebum reached for his phone inside his pocket and dialled Jackson’s number. 

“Hyung, what’s up? What do you – “

“Help me.” He said in between breaths. He tried to get up but his legs were still weak from inhaling Youngjae’s sweet, sexy, _hateful_ pheromones. “There’s an Omega in my house.”

Silence filled the line. Then Jaebum heard a car door closing. “Get as far away as possible, hyung. I’m on my way.”

Jaebum let out a weak laugh. “Bring along a Beta with you. The scent’s too much for us.”

Jackson responded with a “Got it” and hung up. Jaebum leaned on his car and took long, deep breaths. He tried to think about trigonometric equations to erase Youngjae’s sexy image in his mind, but his brain just rewinds the younger’s flushed, lewd face, leaving Jaebum’s hard on still hard as ever.

Jaebum could not believe he almost did it with an Omega. Youngjae was adorable, sure, but he’s not going to be tricked again by his kind. He didn’t think his hoobae, who looked fluffy and innocent and perfect as Alpha prey, is someone who could drive him to the edge and almost make him succumb to his aggressive alpha instincts.

_Almost._

Youngjae’s consciousness is drifting in and out. He’s not sure what’s happening any more, and his confusion only deepened when he couldn’t find his sunbae in the house. Languid, Youngjae pulled himself up from the sofa and walked toward the door when a faint smell caught his attention.

He walked towards one of the rooms and let himself inside Jaebum’s bedroom. Youngjae found himself digging through his sunbae’s closet, sniffing every piece of clothing that carried Jaebum’s scent. Youngjae knows his feelings for his sunbae is not that deep yet, but Jaebum’s scent is exciting him to the core. Just having the older guy’s clothing near him makes him wet down there.

_Wait, what?_

Youngjae’s tears have gone dry but it seems he’ll start crying again. With shaking hands, he reached down to feel his bottom… which he immediately withdrew in surprise. He is not only wet, he is leaking.

_No, no, no, no!_

With shaking legs and clutching Jaebum’s clothing to his chest, Youngjae went inside the bathroom. Clear, slimy liquid gushed out of his anus upon taking off his pants. Frantic and confused, he let out a sob or two before touching his hard penis.

_Why is this happening? This isn’t me…_

Driven by the intense desire to have someone, _anyone_ , penetrate him; Youngjae fingered himself for the first time. He tried pushing a finger in and shivered at the new sensation he’s feeling. His whole body still feels like it’s on fire, and his mind is starting to go blank.

He cannot believe he is masturbating using his bottom in someone else’s house. He cannot believe he’s so turned on with a jacket from his sunbae whom he just met twice. He cannot believe that his body is aching for someone to take advantage of it in the soonest time possible.

Youngjae continued to touch himself, letting out sounds he never thought he’d make. In a few minutes, he reached climax, yet he still feels like it’s not enough. He needs someone to get inside him. He needs someone… anyone... 

He needs Jaebum.

In a few minutes, he heard footsteps coming his way, and when he looked up, a middle aged man wearing a suit and tie and clear glasses was looking down on him from the bathroom’s door post. The man, who obviously looked troubled by his scent, walked towards Youngjae, bent down, and with a quick movement, injected a heat suppressant on his right leg.

And then everything went black.

\- *** -

Youngjae woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was tidy and the furnishings are monochromatic. He is on someone’s bed, wearing a clean set of pyjamas. He felt sluggish, like he just finished a 10k marathon. Slowly, he propped himself up and looked around. He doesn’t recognize the place, but he knew he was taken cared of after that crazy night.

A few minutes later, the door swung open and in came the man who injected heat suppressants on him. The man closed the door behind him and sat beside the bed where Youngjae is currently resting. He had a stern look; his eyes looking straight at Youngjae, yet the younger felt safe around the man.

“You must have been surprised at what happened.” The man said.

Youngjae nodded in agreement. “I’m not entirely sure what happened.” He didn’t know why, but he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. The fear, confusion, panic, and intense sexual drive he felt that night will stay with him forever.

The man in the suit held out his hand. “I’m Yang Huan. You can call me Mr. Yang. I’m a resident doctor at Glenroy Medical Hospital.”

Youngjae took the man’s hand and lightly shook it. “Mr. Yang, can you please tell me what happened?”

Mr. Yang cleared his throat and looked Youngjae in the eyes. 

“In our world, there are six known genders: Alpha male, Alpha female, Beta male, Beta female, Omega male, and Omega female.

Alphas, as you already know, make up 20% of the population. They carry, as what we often refer it, the superior genes. Alphas succeed in everything they do because of the superior skills, intellect, power, and authority they have. Dominant alphas carry more exceptional genes than the regular alpha.

Betas make up the majority of our population, being the 70% of people there is. They are the regular workers; they are the safest bet for a partner as they do not go into heat unlike the Alphas and the Omegas.

And the Omegas, those who are more often discriminated against for their heat cycles, make up 10% of the population. Omegas are born to mate, as they say. They undergo heat cycles wherein their bodies go into incredible changes – just like an animal looking for a partner during mating season.

An omega’s heat varies per person, and the medicine intake also depends per individual. But the best way to get through an Omega’s heat is through sex. But the thing is, once an Omega goes into heat, they most likely lose control of themselves and get taken advantage of. Just like what almost happened to you two days ago.”

Youngjae flinched. Two days ago? He never knew he was out for two days.

“But… I’m a recessive.” He whispered.

“Yes, you are right. Omegas are rare, male omegas are even rarer, and male recessive omegas are, well, like a needle in a haystack. Recessive omegas usually live and identify as Betas, because their Omega traits are too weak that they almost don’t go into heat. Well, almost.”

Mr. Yang reached his inner pocket and handed a box of medicine to Youngjae. “You must understand that unlike the other genders, male omegas can get pregnant. What you just experienced two days ago was your first heat. Take these pills in the meantime and let me know if you feel comfortable with them. You need to find the best heat suppressant compatible with your body.”

Youngjae took the medicine from Mr. Yang and held it close to him. Unknowingly, tears started to fall, and before long, he was crying.

“I understand it must have scared you,” said Mr. Yang, who at that time took his hand and squeezed it, as if consoling him. “But from now on, you must protect yourself. There are a lot of people out there who will try to take advantage of you because of your heat, and then blame it on you afterwards.”

Youngjae’s shoulders were shaking. He knew he was an Omega and his teachers have taught them in high school that omegas often get the short end of the stick. But he didn’t mind, since he was a recessive. His omega traits were too weak to be even considered as an omega. He thought he was safe. 

But he thought wrong.

“Mr. Yang, what do I do? I… I-I don’t know, when will my next heat come? What do I do if it comes and I’m outside? What… what do I do if someone rapes me and I get pregnant and – “

Mr. Yang stood up and took Younjae in a tight embrace. The man may look strict, but he was gentle and understanding. “Calm down, you’ll be okay. You can protect yourself. I will help you.”

Youngjae heaved deep breaths and clung onto the doctor’s arms. “Why? Why will you help me?”

Mr. Yang broke the hug and looked at Youngjae with a gentle smile. “Well, for one, because my employer told me to take care of you. But mostly because my mother is an Omega, and I know exactly how harsh this world is for omegas like you.”

Youngjae sniffed and rubbed his tears away. For the first time since that night, he felt the weight on his chest feel lighter.

“But, you know, I am quite curious as to what induced your heat to happen. As you know, recessive omegas have weaker genes, so something definitely happened for you to be suddenly in heat.”

Youngjae stared into space, trying to recall the events of that night. For all he knew, he was with his sunbae, drinking beer and talking about Music Theory and his favourite classical piece. 

“Did you, perhaps, get in contact with a dominant alpha? Dominant alphas, with their remarkable pheromones, can induce any omega’s heat.”

Youngjae looked up to face the doctor, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. 

He can only think of one person.

_Jaebum sunbae._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This chapter is just a glimpse of the omegaverse structure. More details will come up in the next chapters, so stay tuned!
> 
> PS. I'm so happy to share this story with you! Please let me know your thoughts - any comments or reactions are welcome in the comment section :)
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


	7. Dominant Alpha

“Then, I will leave everything to you, Mr. Yang.”

Jackson heaved a deep breath before ruffling his hair in frustration.

Two days ago, on a chilly night perfect for some steamy hook up with his favourite professor, Park Jinyoung, he received an urgent phone call from his close bud Jaebum. It was an emergency fit for the heroic appearance of an alpha best friend, but Jackson already had his hands inside his professor’s pants when he was called.

That was when Jackson realized: even superheroes need a break.

“Yes, I understand. Yes, Dad. I know. I won’t.” Jaebum was calm and his voice was chill, but his face was grim and his pheromones were deadly. Jackson covered his nose and waved his hand in the air in a silly attempt to shoo away his best friend’s suffocating pheromones.

Needless to say, Jaebum is in a bad mood.

“So, what did your father say?” Jackson stood a few inches away from Jaebum, just in case the latter blows up and he might need to make a run for it.

“Dad and the University Director have been buddies since high school, and he wants me to continue with that stupid project.” By this, Jaebum meant Project Linkage, where he’ll have to work with five other people including the hateful Omega from two days ago.

_Rudolf._

Jackson sighed and gave Jaebum a pat on the back. He knew all too well why Jaebum didn’t want to continue with the project. And frankly, he can’t really blame him. Jaebum had been betrayed by Omegas not only once, but quite a few times – enough for him to actually harbour ill feelings toward them, even if some of them had good intentions.

Alphas, due to their superior genes, are always the center of attention and power. They rise up the ladder faster than anyone, not only because of their connections, but also because of their skills and intellect. They are held in high regard by everyone, yet they are also envied and most often betrayed due to their status.

Jaebum is not an exception to this.

His father, owner of huge farmlands in the southern part of the region, is an alpha loved and hated by many. His mother, a diligent and clever beta, is a woman respected and envied by her peers. It’s not uncommon to think that a child born from an alpha and a beta will also be an alpha. But Jaebum exceeded his parent’s expectations.

During their middle school gender testing, Jaebum’s results not only came out as an alpha; he was a dominant. While everyone adored and admired him, a lot of people were also jealous of the fact that he wasn’t just any ordinary alpha. His genes were far more high-class; the expectations for a regular alpha did not fit the reach of his abilities.

Jaebum had always been smart and capable, but ever since word came out that he was dominant, everyone’s eyes were on his every move. Some of them were waiting to see how far he can go with his abilities. But most of them just were just waiting to watch his downfall.

His parents, aware and worried that their son might have it harder than they did due to being a dominant, employed bodyguards and secret watchmen to protect Jaebum day in and day out. Family dinners consisted of them warning their son about people who are only after him due to his money, his status, and his superior genes.

Being an alpha wasn’t all sunshine and rainbows. Empty flattery and deceitful tongues surrounded Jaebum. Little by little, his world began to shrink; his peers turned cold and people regarded him not as the kind hearted Jaebum but as the dominant alpha that can provide them the influence they needed to succeed.

Jackson came back in Jaebum’s life when they were middle school seniors. He had spent his childhood playing in Jaebum’s home, eating like he was Mr and Mrs Im’s youngest son. There were countless sleep overs and camping trips, until he had to leave and stay in China due to his parents’ business.

When they met again, the soft, friendly Jaebum was still there; although a lot more wary and cautious of people who try to get close. It didn’t take long for them to form an inseparable bond, and so Jackson became a first-hand witness of the heartache and betrayal Jaebum went through.

During their first year in high school, Jaebum fell for a girl who was a year older than them. She was beautiful – she had soft, fair skin; her hair was black as night yet as fragrant as the flowers in the greenhouse Jaebum’s family owned. She was soft spoken and often surrounded by guys who wanted to win her heart. But Jackson remembered her most by her scent. She was an omega.

Jaebum was head over heels for her. He did everything he could to win her over, even going so far as to visit her house at night to bring her some chocolates. Positive that she also likes him, Jaebum wanted to make her his girlfriend and introduce her to his parents. She was his first love, after all.

But then, Jaebum’s rut came.

Alphas, like Omegas, go into heat. But their heat is different not only in name but also in intensity. An alpha in rut is highly aggressive, even vicious; they lose all rhyme and reason the entire time they are in heat. They lose control of themselves and exert dominance on their partners, with the sole intention of impregnating them. An alpha in rut has a higher sperm count, so pregnancy is guaranteed.

To an omega, an alpha in rut is highly dangerous. As it was Jaebum’s first rut, he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t even aware he was already in rut until Jackson came with his butler, injecting a special heat suppressant made only for dominant alphas. The pheromones were too much, even for a fellow alpha like Jackson. But he had to take it all in to save his friend.

When Jaebum came to, he found out that he had violated his first love. Extreme guilt enveloped him as he tried to recall what he had done. But an alpha in rut often do not remember what they had committed until someone tells them about it. They lose consciousness in the middle of their heat and their aggressive, sex-driven instincts take over. 

Jaebum wanted to take responsibility for it, and so he begged his parents to take in his first love so he can marry her. He wanted to atone for what he did, even if it wasn’t something he wanted or something he could control. He wanted to make things right, as he was still deeply into her.

Then word came that the omega girl was actually the reason for Jaebum’s rut. That day, Jaebum volunteered to walk her home so he could spend some time with her. The girl offered to give Jaebum a drink to thank him, so she invited him inside the house, knowing full well no one else is home.

She then slipped in a drug into his drink that induced Jaebum’s rut. Before he could even think, his body had already moved and he had already attacked his first love.

Jackson, who at that time was planning to play video games in Jaebum’s house, went looking for his friend. The last time he heard from him was before their classes ended, and he knew Jaebum would be walking the girl home. But it was already two hours after their school ended, and he couldn’t reach his friend over the phone. Worried, he took his butler with him and visited the girl’s house.

He was still at the house’s entrance and yet his legs went weak with the heavy scent of alpha pheromones. His butler, quick on his feet, took a heat suppressant from the car and barged into the door. And there, Jackson saw his best friend, banging the girl he loves so fiercely the girl was crying, begging him to stop. He had never seen Jaebum so violent, so merciless, and so… dominant.

Immediately, Jackson knew something was wrong. He jumped in and took hold of his friend, while his butler injected the heat suppressant while choking on the deadly alpha pheromones all over the house.

They soon found out that the girl’s parents planned everything – they knew that once their daughter is pregnant with Jaebum’s child, they will have access to the Im family’s wealth and status. They can brag about their in laws and their grandchild will inherit the business and live a luxurious life. 

But their daughter did not become pregnant and Jaebum’s parents found out about everything. They were then sued for misconduct and illegal possession of drugs. Jaebum’s first love ran away with someone else, leaving her parents in jail and Jaebum’s heart broken.

Not too long after that, another omega tried to get close to Jaebum with the same intentions. To be impregnated so they can also have a part in the Im family’s wealth and top tier genes. A lot more omegas followed after, one by one breaking Jaebum’s heart and trust for their kind.

There were also those omegas who wanted to befriend Jaebum for real, but Jaebum had been too jaded to actually believe an omega wants him for nothing other than his status and family’s money. He had been too hurt and too broken to even believe that an omega can be friends with a dominant alpha like him. He had been too betrayed and too hurt to even let anyone in his life.

And so, Jackson became his one and only friend. 

Jackson wanted to give his hyung a hug, but he knew that might be the last hug he can give a person if he tried to push it. Jaebum is not in the best mood, and any wrong move from him might end up with him getting murdered or Jaebum ordering someone to assassinate him.

“You can just finish the music video as soon as possible then you can block them all off.” Jackson suggested, his hand still on his hyung’s back.

Jaebum clicked his tongue. “If I ever see that damn omega again, I swear I – “

“Hyung, chill. He’s done nothing wrong.” Jackson pleaded, his hands now sweaty due to Jaebum’s mood worsening. His feet are ready to run away just in case Jaebum loses it.

“What do you mean he’s done nothing wrong?” Jaebum glared at him. “He was just like everybody else. He looked innocent and soft and harmless and yet the moment you let your guard down, he’d seduce you so he can get what he wants.”

Jaebum rubbed his face with his hands. “Damn, omegas.”

Jackson fell silent for a moment and tried to process what Jaebum said. From what he heard with Mr Yang, it seems their hoobae was a recessive and just had the worst luck of getting his first heat when Jaebum was around. The younger guy wasn’t even aware that it was already his heat. So when Jaebum said that he’d been tricked and seduced, Jackson got confused with the contradicting statements.

“Hyung, are you sure he seduced you?”

Jaebum halted and looked straight at Jackson. If there’s one thing Jackson did wrong that day, it was to ask that question in front of an obviously angry alpha.

“Are you freaking kidding me right now?”

Jackson gulped. 

_As I thought, superheroes do need a break sometimes._


	8. Project Linkage

“So, you’re telling us you are a recessive omega who just had his first heat?”

Youngjae’s face flushed a tomato red while he sipped his iced tea. This is the second most embarrassing moment of his life, next to the time he wet his bed during camp in grade school. 

He is currently inside Café Ahgase, chilling together with Dojin and Jiwon, two of the most handsome guys in the Film Department. They are currently waiting for the rest of the team members when he decided to open up about his situation.

Since the day Mr Yang gave him the medicine, Youngjae had gone through his heat thrice; all of which he never expected to come in such a short span of time. He was told that heat periods occur differently per person, and they usually take three to seven days long before it subsides. Omegas with regular heat periods can make all the necessary preparations; some can even track it in a calendar. But since Youngjae is a recessive, his heat is irregular, thus there’s no way in knowing when it will happen and where.

And that’s what scares him the most.

So he decided to come out with his problem to the people he’d spent the most time with: his friends Bambam and Yugyeom, who were as shocked and as worried as he was; and his team mates in Project Linkage, who at that time were surprised at his revelation.

“Sorry for dropping this on you so suddenly”, Youngjae mumbled as he picked on his nails under the table. “I just wanted you to know, since my heat is irregular and it might come any time. I might cause the team more trouble if you guys didn’t know.”

Youngjae couldn’t bring himself to look straight ahead. He had his head bowed when he heard a soft chuckle from one of the guys in front of him.

“Don’t worry about it, man”, said Jiwon, who at that time was stirring his cappuccino frappe. “I’m just surprised, is all. But it’s all good. Better even; since I’m an alpha.”

Jiwon’s statement made Youngjae lift his head, and to his bewilderment, both men were looking at him with soft, understanding eyes. 

“Thanks for telling us, Youngjae” said Dojin, who gave him a carefree smile. “It’s great that you told us, so we can help you when that time happens.”

Youngjae heaved a sigh of relief. He didn’t know such people still exist – people who understand the hardship omegas like him go through. They might not fully know how hard it is, but having someone who is willing to offer support during times like these matter to him a lot. Unconsciously, Youngjae’s lips curved into a smile, and both men from the Film Department swore they just saw the cutest, brightest smile that day.

Yerim and Miya came a few minutes later, with both girls competing for the shortest skirt and the most plunging neckline attire. Jaebum trudged not too far behind them, carrying with him strong, sharp alpha pheromones. 

Youngjae held his breath. It had been a week since he saw Jaebum, yet the older guy’s effect on him just kept getting stronger by the day. Whenever the events of that night surfaces, Youngjae can’t help but wonder what could’ve happened if his heat didn’t come and they took things further than a kiss.

He shivered at the thought. It would’ve been one hell of a night for him.

Yerim and Miya sat beside Youngjae, sandwiching him in between. Jaebum sat beside Jiwon, who at that time was busy saying Hi to the newcomers. Youngjae followed Jaebum with his eyes – he wanted to ask him a lot of things. Why did he release that much pheromone? Why did he kiss him? Why did he runaway? Why didn’t he see him at university since that day? Why is his heart beating so fast even though he should be angry right now at the man who tried to take advantage of him during his heat?

Yet nothing came out of his mouth. For one, he was just happy that his sunbae still showed up. 

_I have more opportunities to ask if he’s here._

“Since we’re all here, I guess we should talk about our music video and get things going.” Dojin started, with Yerim seconding. “I still vouch for fated pairs as our theme.”

Miya scoffed. “Why are you so fixated on that childish fairy tale?” Youngjae flinched at the fierce remark Miya gave. He knew she had a strong personality, but she’s coming on too strong for him to follow through.

“It’s not a fairy tale”, Dojin argued. “If you don’t like the theme, go find another group to work with.”

Youngjae couldn’t believe his ears. He had suggested they talk about the theme in their group chat, and yet a week has passed and no one bothered to bring their ideas to the table. And now that they’re all here face to face, the team members are arguing about one of the most crucial parts of the project.

Yerim joined in. “I think it’s quite interesting. People might think of it as a fairy tale, but having your destined someone is quite romantic.” Jiwon, although a close friend of Dojin, didn’t agree too easily. “I’m not so sure about it. I mean, the oldies talk about it a lot. But times have changed. Our generation doesn’t believe in such things as fate and destiny. Not many people acknowledge such romance anymore.”

Miya nodded and gave Jiwon a thumbs up. Dojin glared at his friend; Yerim shrugged, and Youngjae was sweating, not knowing what to do. Jaebum, who was silently sipping his Americano, stole glances toward Youngjae.

He still couldn’t believe his omega hoobae, who just tried to seduce him and trap him using his sexy pheromones, is acting as if nothing had happened. He didn’t even flinch when Jaebum got inside the café. He couldn’t help but feel irritated at the younger guy, who looks like a trembling sheep caught in crossfire as their team members get into a debate about the theme of their music video.

_Let’s see how indifferent you can be._

Jaebum put his drink down and cleared his throat. The argument halted to a stop as the members looked at him with curiosity. “I think fated pairs are just a way for Omegas to trap Alphas in a relationship they’d rather have with a more… superior class.” Jaebum looked at Youngjae’s way upon mentioning the word ‘Omega’.

Youngjae flinched. He didn’t know why, but he just felt insulted with what his sunbae said. It was as if Jabeum is telling him that omegas are inferior… and that they just use the idea of fated pairs as a way to snitch an alpha and get a better life. It was like Omegas just use Alphas to their advantage, when it was actually the other way around.

“And how do you prove such chauvinistic statement?” Youngjae raised an eyebrow at Jaebum, challenging his sunbae’s offending words.

Jaebum, taken by surprise at how Youngjae answered him, took a seat back and stared at the younger guy. Amused and annoyed, he smirked. “Do I have to? The proof’s everywhere.” He said, waving his hand as if to say ‘look around you’. “Omegas try to get alphas to look their way and use the story of the older generation about fated pairs; about how there is a person destined for you since birth, to get a rich, successful alpha to bond with them and provide all their needs.”

The looks on the team member’s faces were evidently bothered. They didn’t expect the conversation to go this way. 

“Do they, really?” Youngjae gave a sarcastic chuckle, which riled Jaebum even more. “From what I’ve seen and _experienced_ , alphas are the ones who couldn’t control themselves and turn into vicious beings toward omegas. They then blame everything on the omegas and use the crap of fated pairs to justify their acts. Like, I wanted to take advantage of you because you smell nice. Oh wait, I think you’re my fated pair, that’s why I react to your pheromones this way.” 

And just like a rich, snobbish bitch in a TV drama, Youngjae crossed his legs and looked directly at Jaebum. “Then they tell you: let’s be pairs so I can get away from being punished because I took advantage of you while you were at your most vulnerable state.”

Like marble statues on the street, everyone in the team was frozen into place. They didn’t know what to say or how to react. The air was heavy and Youngjae and Jaebum were still in a glaring contest. 

Stiff and a little awkward, Jiwon broke the silence. “Alright” he said, clapping his hands and rubbing them against each other, as if trying to purify the air around them. “I think we’ve used up an hour and some of us have classes in the afternoon.”

“Oh yeah, I do have classes in about twenty minutes.” Yerim gathered her things and smiled, trying to lighten the mood. 

Miya, as intense as she is, couldn’t help but also feel uncomfortable. “I better go, too. I have to go to the salon.” Glancing at Jaebum, she reached out just enough to touch the older’s arm. “Oppa, can you accompany me?”

Youngjae raised his eyebrow once more.

_Oppa?_

Jaebum glanced at Youngjae, and with a smug look, answered Miya. “Sure, as long as you’re not an omega who’ll try to get me to bond with you.”

Dojin shook his head. “Stop it, Jaebum.”

“Oh no, let him” Youngjae butted in, his hands busily stirring his drink. “Guilty people usually blame the other party, mostly because of their guilt eating them away.”

Youngjae looked Jaebum in the eyes, his stare focused and angry. 

_Two people can play this game, sunbae._

Jaebum met Youngjae’s eyes and frowned.

_I’m not backing down on this one, Omega._


	9. Fated Pair

“What the actual hell, Dojin.”

Youngjae scratched the back of his head as his team members continued arguing on whether Dojin had a brain or not. They are currently in the university’s open grounds for an emergency meeting. Apparently, the professor leading Project Linkage urgently asked each group for their theme, and it just so happened that Dojin had free time when all the others had classes.

So, out of the goodness of his heart, Dojin declared that Team Ahgase’s music video theme is about fated pairs. 

Miya, fuming mad, asked Dojin if he left his brain inside his mother’s womb. Jiwon, although disagreeing with Dojin’s decision, defended his friend and asked Miya to calm down. Yerim, panicking at the commotion, held Miya back from actually landing a hit on Dojin. Dojin, the main culprit of the day, kept a smug look on his face as he knew he won this round.

Youngjae and Jaebum stood a few meters away from the team, unsure on how to deal with the drama unfolding before them.

“It’s already been done, Miya. All we can do is to go ahead with that theme and make the music video a success.” Jiwon explained as he blocked Miya from giving his close friend a fatal smack in the head.

Dojin, mischievous as he is, let out a snort which angered Miya even more. Yerim had to use her whole body to prevent the other girl from murdering Dojin in broad daylight. Jiwon rubbed his face with both hands in frustration. Youngjae shook his head, and Jaebum made his way to break the dispute.

“Let’s stop wasting our time arguing.” Jaebum held Miya’s hand, which at that time was still in the air, trying to reach Dojin. Youngjae frowned. “We just have to deal with this since it’s already here. What can you suggest?” Jaebum faced Jiwon, who currently had Dojin in a headlock.

“I don’t know much about fated pairs, so it’s best we talk to someone who does.” Jiwon let his friend go after hitting the latter’s back twice. “That’s our best option for now.”

“I know the perfect candidates for that.” Dojin suggested, with a bright smile on his face.

\--**--

Youngjae have three theories on why he is currently sitting in his sunbae’s car. One: he committed a terrible sin in his past life and is now being punished for it; two: the universe is ganging up on him for being an omega; and three: he was cursed to experience extreme awkwardness that day.

They are currently travelling south to see a couple who Dojin claimed as a fated pair. The lad suggested for them to interview a real life example to gain a deeper understanding of their theme. Hesitant, the group agreed to the idea and came up with a plan: two people will go and see the couple while the rest will stay and _finally_ work on the storyboard for the music video.

Two people knew how to drive: Jaebum and Jiwon. But Jiwon had an afternoon class which he cannot skip since it’s with a major subject. Miya had to attend a seminar required by her course; Yerim had to go to her part-time job; and Dojin promised to help out a Teacher Assistant that day.

And so, Jaebum and Youngjae had to endure an hour of stiff silence inside the older guy’s car as they made their way to the fated pair. 

Youngjae still couldn’t forget the annoyance he felt when Jaebum tried to undermine Omegas in front of the whole group a few days ago. He had always seen omegas being bullied and discriminated due to the nature of their gender, and yet it was the first time he had felt so personally offended he actually talked back to a sunbae. Partly because of what he just experienced during his heat, and mostly because it was Jaebum who said it.

If it was someone else, Youngjae wouldn’t have given a damn and would just let the other person ran his mouth and ignore them. But Jaebum’s words carry weight. He didn’t know why, but hearing those words from Jaebum broke his heart more than anything. 

Jaebum didn’t want Youngjae in his car. If anything, he didn’t want him in his life. He’s had enough of omegas trying to use him for their benefit. But fate had a funny way of pissing him off, as he is now driving both of them to a couple that will settle the argument they had in the café that day.

It irritates him whenever he sees the bright, sunny smile his hoobae flashes when they hang out with the whole team. He thinks Youngjae’s sense of humour is too shallow, giving out a hearty laugh at Jiwon’s lame jokes. His sense of danger is also too weak, allowing Dojin to casually wrap his arms around him even though they barely knew each other.

Jaebum thinks Youngjae should get his act together, or else…

Jaebum sighed in annoyance. _What the hell do I really want with him?_

He knew he didn’t want anything to do with him, given that he is an omega whose heat had the level-headed Jaebum trembling with lustful desire. He knew he didn’t want to continue with the project because of his hoobae, yet here he is, acting as a chauffeur for the team. He knew Youngjae was bad news, and yet he can’t help but worry if the younger guy had already eaten lunch or if there was something going on between him and Dojin.

 _Damn that Dojin_ , Jaebum clicked his tongue. _Getting all touchy feely with my toy, and deciding our theme by himself. I swear when we get back I’ll –_

“Sunbae, I think we’re here.” Youngjae caught his attention, as a sweet, refreshing scent enveloped their car. There were huge trees and a flower field nearby. The road was covered with leaves and flower petals fell like snow; and sunlight shone through the gaps in tree branches. It was like a different world.

_Sweet yet a little minty… Youngjae smelled better._

Jaebum almost crashed his head on the steering wheel. He must be going crazy, what with being trapped in a car filled with Youngjae’s rosy, enticing omega pheromones for more than an hour. 

He pulled over on a gravel path and got out of his car. He needed all the fresh air he could get.

“Hi, you must be Dojin’s classmates.” A low, warm voice welcomed the two as they went inside a garden filled with roses and tulips of different colours. The man looked like he is in his early 50s, and yet his face showed features of a beauty that surpasses the flowers in that garden. His smile was kind and his presence made the whole place brighter than it already was.

 _He must have been so beautiful in his youth_ , Youngjae thought.

“Uh, yes, we’re Dojin’s team mates from university.” Jaebum was the first to recover from the awe and held out his hand. “I’m Im Jaebum, majoring in the Film Department.”

Youngjae seconded and also held out his hand. “My name’s Choi Youngjae, from the Music Department.”

The man’s smile was sweeter than honey, and his eyes were gentle. “I’m Kim Yeonhan, it’s nice to meet you. Come on in.”

Mr. Kim led them to the center of the garden, where a white, round table was set up with confectionaries and four cups of tea laid before them. There were cakes, macaroons, cookies, biscuits, and muffins – all prepared with delicate presentation. Youngjae’s mouth watered as he towered over the treats on the table.

“Please sit and help yourself with these.” Mr Kim offered them the chairs opposite him as he motioned his hands toward the cakes. “My husband will be here in a minute.”

Youngjae looked around and all he could see was beauty bathed in nature. There’s a two-storey house made with contemporary design, and yet it did not look out of place being surrounded by flowers of various colours and types. Youngjae smiled to himself and thought of a home he’d want to retire in the future.

Jaebum glanced at his hoobae and saw a smile for the first time since they rode in the car. He let out some air, and breathed in some more. He fully understood why Youngjae would smile in that situation; they were practically in heaven. And he couldn’t help but think about the house he’d want to spend his last days in after retirement.

After a few bites of cookies and a quick sip of tea, Mr Kim’s husband appeared from the house near the garden. He was a tall man whose presence dominated any event he’d be in. He looked regal even in his black collared polo and white pants. He looked almost the same age as Mr Kim, and yet his eyes were serious and his facial features were sharp. Everyone who’d meet this man will immediately know that he is an alpha.

“Honey, your tea’s gone cold.” Mr Kim called as his husband neared their table. The solemn, tight-lipped husband immediately broke into a sweet smile upon hearing Mr Kim’s voice. He reached for Mr Kim and gave him a light kiss on the forehead before seating beside the gentle man. Youngjae and Jaebum couldn’t believe what they just saw. One moment there was this domineering alpha walking toward them, and the next thing they know, a loving husband is right before them, giving his partner a kiss full of affection.

Youngjae felt his heart flutter. _This is it... they’re the real deal._

“Hi, I’m Kim Daejung, Yeonhan’s fated pair.”

Jaebum held his breath as he saw the couple before him and the tranquil love their pheromones emit. Anyone who’d meet this couple will surely know – they are destined for each other.

 _So it’s true_ , Jaebum couldn’t hide his smile.

_Fated pairs do exist._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I can't begin to express how happy I am that you are enjoying this series. I love reading your comments and I love responding to them, too!
> 
> I am posting two chapters today (9 & 10) and I do hope you guys will like it.
> 
> I know I set the limit at 16 chapters, but I might go beyond as I am enjoying this fully. Don't worry, we won't rush anything! Let's enjoy and keep reading~


	10. An Alpha's Mark

Jaebum helped himself with the soothing earl grey tea that the Kim couple offered them. Youngjae, the social sunshine that he is, had started asking questions after explaining the reason for their visit. Jaebum etched the current scenery in his mind. The garden is making him feel at ease, and he loved every second they are spending in that place.

“So you met your partner in your late twenties, and you started dating then?” Youngjae scribbled on his notebook while he had his phone recorder open.

“Yes,” Mr Daejung answered, holding his husband’s hand while sipping his tea. “My lovely husband was working in a café which was run solely by omegas, and I disguised myself as a Beta so I can get close to him.”

Jaebum focused his attention on Mr Daejung, who was now looking at his husband with loving eyes. Mr Yeonhan had a faint blush on his cheeks, pleased and a little embarrassed with his husband’s flirting.

Youngjae’s eyes widened. “You disguised as a beta?”

Mr Daejung nodded. “Yes, because otherwise, I will not be able to get to know him. He hated alphas, you see.”

Jaebum leaned in to hear more of the couple’s story. He had heard alphas being targeted by opportunistic omegas, with alphas hating the latter in return. But this is the first time he’s heard of an omega hating an alpha so much that an alpha had to disguise as a beta just for the omega who caught his heart.

“I…” Mr Yeonhan seemed reluctant in sharing his story, and so Mr Daejung squeezed his husband’s hand before he spoke. “My husband Yeonhan was violated by alphas before he met me.”

Youngjae felt shivers run down his spine. Memories of that night with his sunbae flashed through his mind, and he thought of all the things that happened to him which confused his mind and his body. He remembered his body aching for an alpha’s presence; his bottom leaking as if lubricating him; his body getting turned on with just smelling Jaebum’s clothing. Youngjae froze in his seat and couldn’t speak.

“Honey…” Mr Yeonhan looked at his husband, whose compassionate gaze uttered an ‘I love you’ without the words actually being said. Mr Yeonhan took a deep breath before speaking.

“I found out I was an omega from our middle school gender testing. Before that, life was normal and I had a lot of friends I hang out with. Yet, the moment we knew about our second gender, my peers started falling out one by one, and in the end I was ostracized for my pheromones.”

Jaebum felt the hair on his body stand up as he clenched his jaw. He had the same experience in middle school: everyone who knew him as the kind Jaebum changed when they found out he was a dominant. Everyone became someone with an ulterior motive. Everyone… except Jackson.

“I didn’t pay attention to them, because I knew I did nothing wrong. I had resolved myself to finishing college and proving everyone wrong. I wanted them to know that I’m not just an omega. I’m Chan Yeonhan, and my abilities should not be overlooked because of my gender.”

Youngjae’s throat went dry and he felt a sting in his eyes. In front of him is one of the strongest omegas he had come to know, and he’s sure Mr Yeonhan will be one of his role models starting that day.

“But when I was in high school…” Mr Yeonhan sipped his tea and looked at his husband, as if asking for a gentle push to continue his story. Mr Daejun held his partner’s hand and placed a firm kiss on it.

“Four of my classmates…raped me inside the school.”

Jaebum almost spilled his tea as his hands trembled in surprise. He remembered his first love – the first person he treasured and cared for aside from his family – and how he, in his vicious and unconscious lust, violated her in her own home. For the first time that day, Jaebum felt the chill of the afternoon breeze.

Youngjae kept his mouth shut, yet his eyes were threatening to let a tear or two out. 

Mr Yeonhan continued. “I could never forget how they laughed while they violated me; how each of them tried to mark me after their unforgivable act.” His voice trembled, as if saying that years might have gone by, but the anger is still there. It might be small compared to before, but it is still there.

Mr Daejung cleared his throat. “You both know how pairing works. An alpha bites the omega’s nape during heat, and once it’s done, they will be a pair from that day. It used to be a romantic way of finding your destined partner, and to this day I still believe it should be kept that way.

But people these days use pairing to cover their crimes. Omegas are helplessly taken advantage of, marked by their attackers to keep things under wraps. Alphas also get blackmailed by opportunists; omegas who use their pheromones to trap alphas and get a better life for themselves.” 

Mr Daejung grabbed his cup and gave a weak smile before drinking. “It goes both ways, and it saddens me that it has come to this.”

Mr Yeonhan nodded in agreement with what his husband said. “A fated pair is your destined one – someone whose being was etched in time so they can be with you forever. It’s a bond that only Alphas and Omegas get to experience, as Betas do not have pheromones and they do not go into heat.

Of course, there were cases where supposed fated pairs decide not to become a pair because they have fallen in love with someone else; and they want to rewrite their destiny with that special someone. That, for me, is romantic in its own. We don’t really have to go along with what fate has in store for us. But once you meet your destined one and you fall in love with them, don’t you think you’ve been incredibly blessed to have even met them in your lifetime?”

Youngjae was in awe of how deep the couple’s love is for each other. He had no words at how strong Mr Yeonhan was, or how understanding and patient Mr Daejung was. It must have taken a long time for him to get Mr Yeonhan to look his way and trust him. And it must have taken Mr Yeonhan a great deal of courage to let his past go and live his life with an alpha he loves.

Jaebum put his cup down and breathed deeply. He never knew fated pairs would be so… ideal. From what he had seen and heard, pairing was only used to benefit from one another – alphas using omegas as a way to let out their sexual tension; and omegas using alphas to get ahead in life. It was like a business relationship, and Jaebum had always rejected the idea.

Yet when he looks at Mr Yeonhan and Mr Daejung, and the way their golden rings shone under the sunlight, he couldn’t help but wish to be the same as them. He couldn’t help but think that there is someone out there destined for him – his fated pair waiting for him to come and spend the rest of his life with.

“I guess, with what happened, you didn’t trust alphas for a long time.” Jaebum broke in, setting his gaze on the couple.

“Yes, I loathed them with all of my being.” Mr Yeonhan chuckled as he shook his head. “And then came Daejung, who at first told me he was a beta and that he wanted to feature our café in their magazine. He wanted to interview the staff and spend a month documenting our routine in the shop.”

Mr Daejung gave a hearty laugh. “That was actually what I intended to do; only I had to disguise as a beta since if they knew I was an alpha, they wouldn’t let me do the interview.” He took a bite of the blueberry cheesecake and looked at his husband. “Then I realized I was deeply in love with Yeonhan already, and I made the biggest mistake of lying to him. I thought he’d never give me another chance.”

Youngjae smiled as he watched Mr Daejung giving his husband a bite of his cake. “What made you decide to give him another chance, Mr Yeonhan?”

Mr Yeonhan’s eyes flickered and his ears turned red. “Because I knew… the moment I met him, I knew he was my pair.”

“You knew?” Jaebum’s eyebrows furrowed. “How?”

“I thought it was love at first sight… but I also knew I’m not the type to fall in love that easily. Then as we got to know each other, I realized… it wasn’t love at first sight at all. It was just my heart knowing it had found the other half.”

Mr Daejung smiled sweetly at his partner’s statement. “I can say the same. Yeonhan was beautiful, and he still is, and I thought I was just entranced with his physical appearance. But my feelings were beyond what the eyes could see. The moment I met him, I immediately pictured a family in my mind, with a big house and a garden full of flowers that smelled just like him; which was surprising since I was fond of playing around with women at that time.”

“Yeah, you and your foolish alpha one night stands.” Mr Yeonhan teased, which made Mr Daejung shy. “Sweetheart, you know I stopped all that when I met you.”

Youngjae’s eyes lit up as he looked at the couple before him. 

_So it was true_ , he thought, _a lover destined only for you._

Surprisingly, he sneaked a glance toward his sunbae, who at that time was fixated on the couple before them. Jaebum’s expression was soft, as if he’s looking at a cute new-born. His lips curved into a tender smile, and his shoulders were at ease. Youngjae knew his sunbae felt it too: that fated pairs exist, and that there’s no denying the couple before them was living proof of it.

He grabbed his cup and was about to drink when he felt his whole body get warm. His head felt heavy and he became short in breath. His chest felt tight and before long, his body was on fire.

Youngjae dropped the cup on the table, spilling its contents on the grass. He started taking quick breaths, and his whole body trembled as he felt strong alpha pheromones not too far from him.

Mr Yeonhan immediately went to Youngjae’s side and hugged the boy. He looked at his husband and at Jaebum, who at that time was gasping for air while his hands firmly gripped the arm chair. Mr Daejung took Jaebum away from the scene, and brought him inside the bathroom. He opened the shower and splashed cold, refrigerated water on the younger guy, who is trying his hardest to catch his breath.

Mr Daejung held Jaebum’s shoulders in place. “Young man, the omega downstairs is your friend, isn’t he?”

Jaebum looked at Mr Daejung as his body ached to go back to Youngjae. 

“If he is, then get your act together, and control yourself.”

Jaebum closed his eyes and lewd Youngjae from two weeks ago appeared in his mind.

_Crap, I don't think I can._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter on Wednesday!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	11. Chances

Jaebum held a cup of warm coffee as he gazed toward the vast garden before him. He drew the thick blanket closer as he hugged himself tighter. The place was heaven on earth; with lush green abounding in yellow, pink, red, orange, and violet flowers of different kinds. The cool afternoon wind kissed his face as he settled himself on the rattan seat by the veranda.

It took him thirty minutes soaked in cold water to calm down. Youngjae is resting in one of the couple’s guest rooms while he chose to stay outside after the unexpected bath. His hands were trembling as he sipped his coffee and enjoyed the paradise he was in.

“How are you feeling?” Mr Yeonhan sat on the rattan seat beside him, clutching a plate of cookies and a warm glass of milk. 

“Better.” Jaebum gave a weak smile as he snuggled inside the blanket wrapped around his body. “How’s Youngjae?”

Mr Yeonhan grabbed a cookie and offered it to Jaebum. “Better.”

Jaebum smiled and lightly shook his head. The older man took a bite of the treat and sipped his warm milk while his eyes wandered toward his garden. 

“No matter how I look at it…” Jaebum cleared his throat after a quick pause, “Mr Daejung is a strong alpha. He might not be a dominant, but you can easily tell he is not a beta.”

Mr Yeonhan looked at Jaebum’s way, curiosity clearly written on his beautiful face.

“How did he make you believe him?” 

“Alphas also go into heat, you see.” Mr Daejung sat on the sofa opposite the bed where Youngjae was currently resting. Sluggish and a little worn out from his abrupt heat, the younger guy stayed tucked in while hugging one of the fluffiest pillows he’d gotten his hands on. 

“Oh yeah, Mr Yang told me about it before. It’s called an alpha’s rut, right?” Youngjae turned his head to face Mr Daejung, who was currently browsing through a magazine. 

“That’s right. And so, we also take heat suppressants, to protect not only ourselves but the people around us. An alpha in rut is a dangerous alpha.” He explained, glancing toward Youngjae to check the younger guy’s condition.

“So you mean to say, those suppressants actually hid the fact that he was an alpha?” Jaebum faced Mr Yeonhan, his eyes clear and wide like a puppy begging for treats. The younger guy’s reaction took Mr Yeonhan by surprise, making him chuckle in the process.

“You can say that.” He answered, his hand reaching for another cookie. “He told me he regularly took pills to suppress his heat, and the dosage was quite strong, so his pheromones got a little weaker. He also changed his demeanor and kind of faked his identity, so we were less suspicious that time.”

Mr Yeonhan gave a carefree smile before he drank his milk. “Come to think of it, we should have been more cautious. But I guess a hot guy persistently courting his way into our café got the best of us. My husband was such a damn eye-candy it was a miracle I didn’t give in that easily.”

“I’m sure you also have friends with the same situation as I had years ago.” Mr Daejung closed the magazine he was holding and started for the door. “Not all alphas have strong pheromones like your friend outside. Some of us can actually mask our scent and will only be triggered when an omega is nearby – either someone in heat or our fated one.”

Youngjae tilted his head and drew the pillow closer. Jiwon’s face suddenly flashed through his mind, and he remembered the lad telling him he was an alpha when he opened up about him being an omega.

_Wait, that’s right!_

Youngjae rose from where he was comfortably laying and looked Mr Daejung with large, puppy eyes.

_I neither smelled nor felt Jiwon’s pheromones, but he’s an alpha!_

Mr Daejung gave a soft chuckle and opened the door. “I guess you remembered who they were.” He went out of the room and closed the door behind him. 

“You must have gone through some hurtful times because of us omegas,” Mr Yeonhan shook the cookie crumbs from his hands onto the plate. “But I hope you don’t close your heart to others like I did years ago. We all suffer at some point in our lives, but I hope you know that such times are only temporary.”

Mr Yeonhan faced Jaebum, his eyes gentle and his smile warm. “I never knew I’d be married to an alpha, what with the hatred and prejudice I had against them. But when I decided to get to know Daejung, I realized… he might be an alpha, but he wasn’t the alpha who hurt me. He is Kim Daejung, the kind, loving man whose hobby is to spoil me and shower me with his time and attention. 

He is someone who’d get stabbed just to protect me; someone who’d willingly cook for me even after a long day’s work. He would go to the ends of the earth just to find the bread I craved for in the middle of the night. He would willingly wait for me for hours just so we can be together for a few minutes. He had the same gender as the horrible people who hurt me, but he had never hurt me himself. He had always loved me and had always been gentle with me.”

Mr Yeonhan reached for Jaebum’s hands and clasped them in his. “I might not know how much you were hurt in the past, but I hope you give the future a chance to love you. Life has so many surprises in store for us, and you’ll be surprised at how much love the world has for you, if you will only give it a chance.”

Jaebum never knew such straightforwardness will warm him better than the coffee he drank. His chest felt tight and his eyes started to sting, as if all the hatred and anxiety he’d bottled up will gush out any minute. He hated and rejected omegas without giving their motives a second thought. He had just resigned himself to the belief that all of them want the same thing from him: his family’s wealth and status.

And yet, in doing so, he had hurt other people the way others had hurt him. He built walls and judged people who might have had his best interests at heart. He kept everyone at arm’s length and never took the time to understand someone deeply, always opting for easy sex with empty flattery and fictitious emotions.

He had been unfair, not only to the world, but to himself as well. 

“Honey, I know he’s younger than me… but I’m better in bed, you know.”

Mr Daejung was standing by the door post, arms crossed as if scolding the two. He made his way toward them and gave his husband a light peck. Mr Yeonhan’s face flushed a bright red, yet he was laughing with both his lips and his eyes. Jaebum knew this was what Mr Yeonhan was telling him: that if he gave the world a chance to love him, he might be able to make the same blissful face in the future, too.

“Young man, my husband may be beautiful but he’s only got the hots for me.” Mr Daejung took Mr Yeonhan’s hands away from Jaebum and entwined his fingers with the older guy. Mr Yeonhan hit his husband’s chest lightly, still blushing hard from Mr Daejung’s flirting.

Jaebum let out a hearty laugh, his eyes damp with tears. “He’s all yours, Mr Daejung.”

Mr Daejung gave a light nod and smiled. “Your clothes are dry; you can take them any time you wish. I placed them on the counter.” 

“Thank you for your help.” Jaebum said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Mr Yeonhan reassured him, a dreamy smile plastered on his lips. “It was a good thing your friend Youngjae had a heat suppressant with him. It would’ve been a disaster if his heat continued with no medication.”

Mr Daejung kissed his partner’s hand and rubbed his face on Mr Yeonhan’s palm. “The way he panicked earlier also surprised me. It looked like he wasn’t used to his heat.”

“Oh yeah, he did say his heat is irregular. Seems like he was a recessive omega, and he experienced his first heat not too long ago, so everything’s new to him.” Mr Yeonhan looked at his husband with loving eyes. “I gave him my number so he can contact me any time he has questions.”

“I really love that part of you, Honey.” Mr Daejung rubbed his nose against Mr Yeonhan’s.

Jaebum would’ve cringed at the sight of a couple flirting in front of him, but his mind was stuck on what Mr Yeonhan said about Youngjae. If what Youngjae said was true, then the first heat he was talking about must be the night they drank together – the night he deliberately wrapped Youngjae with his alpha pheromones so they can have sex.

His heart started pounding and his hands grew cold. With a pale face, he grabbed his phone and excused himself to give his best bud Jackson a call.

“Oh, hyung! What’s up?” Jackson’s perky voice echoed in the empty garden.

“Jackson, you knew the doctor who took care of Youngjae that night, correct?” Jaebum caught his breath as he hurriedly went out of the house and looked for a place to make the call. 

“Yeah, he’s one of our most trusted family doctors. Why?” 

Jaebum combed his hair with his hand as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the truth. “Did he tell you anything about Youngjae? Like him being a recessive and that he just got his first heat?”

Silence filled the line. Anxious and jittery, Jaebum tapped his foot on the grass as he waited for Jackson’s confirmation.

“Wow, how’d you know that hyung? You hit the nail on the head.”

Jaebum crouched down, his hand slowly brushing down his face in frustration. _Holy crap._

“Hyung, you there?”

Jaebum heaved a sigh and hung his head low. He couldn’t believe how much of a jackass he’d been, and to a person who least deserve the treatment he gave.

He ended the call and did a few breathing exercises to calm himself. He had to talk to Youngjae and clear things up. He might have seen the younger guy as nothing but a toy, but thinking about how he treated him just for being an omega made him remember how the people treated him just because he was a dominant. 

_I was the same as them._

And he couldn’t shake off the ugly taste it left in his mouth. He got on his feet and started for the house. He had to do what a man’s got to do. 

He opened the door to the guest room and the bright, adorable, half naked Youngjae welcomed him.

_Holy crap, indeed._


	12. Fate's Call

“S-sunbae.”

Jaebum gulped at the sight in front of him. He had only wanted to straighten things out with his hoobae and uplift his alpha pride in the process. Little did he expect another sexual scene to welcome him after his aggressive declaration.

He knew backing out now will make him look silly, since Im Jaebum never runs away from a half-naked treat waiting to be eaten. And so, focusing his eyes on Youngjae’s face to prevent Jaebum Jr from awakening, he made his way to the younger guy with quick strides.

Youngjae flinched and his face burned a bright red. Mr Yeonhan gave him fresh pyjamas to change into after his unexpected heat, and he is now changing back to his own clothes when his sunbae barged in. Surprise, panic, and embarrassment made Youngjae’s brain go haywire, leaving him speechless and frozen in place. 

Jaebum stopped a few meters away from Youngjae, enough to keep his eyes fixated on the younger’s face yet still keeping a cautious distance between them. “We need to talk.” He started after a deep breath.

Youngjae, whose brain went into overdrive due to the sudden turn of events, stared at Jaebum with questioning eyes. He knew there was bad blood between them, and their relationship had been awkward since that day in the cafe. And yet here they were, in a room with just the two of them: his sunbae, clad in fluffy pyjamas and a smokin’ hot face; and him, half naked with his shirt clutched tightly toward his chest.

“I said we need to talk.” Jaebum muttered, his eyes now staring at Youngjae’s nose.

“I heard you,” Youngjae managed to respond, his brain still trying to decipher his sunbae’s actions. “But, sunbae… can’t we do it _after_ I get dressed?”

Jaebum wanted to throw himself out the window, but he held it in and put on a chic face. “Sure, I’ll wait for you outside.” He made a quick turn and with rushed movement, he went out of the room, grabbed his clothes from the counter, and locked himself inside the bathroom. With a voiceless scream, Jaebum grabbed his hair and pulled on it like a madman.

_Kill me now._

“Will you be okay?” Mr Yeonhan gave Youngjae a tight hug as the younger guy made his way to Jaebum’s car. The younger guys had decided to leave while it’s still bright outside, so with a polite smile, they declined the Kim couple’s invitation for dinner and just arranged for another time to eat with the fated pair.

“Yes, thank you so much for helping me today.” Youngjae smiled back, touched with the older man’s concern. “I wouldn’t have known what to do if you weren’t there.”

Mr Daejung approached the two and wrapped his arms around his husband. “Call us whenever you’re free, we’ll be happy to have a meal with you two.”

Jaebum walked toward the three after making sure the pastries the couple gifted them were safely placed at the back of his car. “We definitely will.” He held out his hand and beamed. “Thank you so much for today. I learned a lot.”

Mr Yeonhan’s face broke into a pleasant smile. “I wish the best for you.”

Mr Daejung nodded in agreement. “Me, too. Although I just wanted to remind you, Yeonhan is mine alone. And he’s crazy only for me.”

Mr Yeonhan lightly tapped his husband’s arm, his face red in embarrassment yet his smile never faded. Youngjae and Jaebum laughed at Mr Daejung’s flirting, all the while hoping to find a love like the fated pair they spent the afternoon with.

The two bade goodbye and savoured the beauty they were surrounded in, etching the incredible sight in their mind as they drove away from that paradise. Mr Yeonhan and Mr Daejung stayed where they were until they can no longer see the car in view.

“Honey,” Mr Yeonhan faced his husband, who at that time was busy planting kisses on his forehead. “Those two… don’t you think?”

“Honey,” Mr Daejung held his husband’s waist close to him while he nuzzled his face on the latter’s neck. “Whether they are or they’re not is not for us to decide. In the end, they have to choose their own destiny, just like we did.”

Mr Yeonhan put his arms around his husband and let out a sigh. “You’re right. In the end, it is up to them whether they answer to fate’s call or not.”

\--**--

Awkward doesn’t even begin to describe the uncomfortable air inside Jaebum’s car. He had decided to speak with Youngjae about what happened that night, but his daring attitude had dissipated after that scene in the guest room. And now that they’re alone, it was even harder to bring it up.

_What the hell? I’m Im Jaebum, why the hell am I getting so conscious about this?_

Jaebum gripped the steering wheel tightly as he scolded himself for being uncool. Youngjae is nothing but a toy to him; it’s just that the younger guy was too adorable for his own good. He had just wanted a single night of intense sex with his cute Rudolph when everything became a mess due to the latter’s heat. They butted heads in the café and even had to trouble an older couple because his hoobae let out more pheromones than Jaebum could handle.

He had wanted to cut Youngae off from his life after finishing the music video. And yet, after Mr Yeonhan’s encouragement, he had decided to give their relationship a shot. He’s not looking for any romantic involvement, but he could at least have Youngjae as his friend. Knowing that Youngjae did not seduce him like the others did and that he treated the younger quite unfairly just like how other people did to him made him want to mend things and start anew. 

And this will only happen if he talks to Youngjae about it.

Still lost in thought, Jaebum mumbled while his eyes were on the road. 

Youngjae glanced at his sunbae occasionally, and he had thought of banging his head on the window a few times during their car ride. He couldn’t believe how weak he is when it comes to Jaebum’s face. He was still annoyed at him and he still didn’t understand why Jaebum spoke and acted the way he did; yet a single hint of interest from the older guy is enough to make Youngjae yearn for more.

_You’re insane, Choi Youngjae. You’re totally insane._

Youngjae sighed and closed his eyes.

“Are you sleepy?” Jaebum mumbled, after thinking of numerous ways on how to talk to his hoobae.

Surprised, Youngjae opened his eyes and turned to Jaebum. The older guy was still focused on driving, but Youngjae feels like he is willing to talk to him during the ride.

“Kind of,” he said, even when he really wasn’t. He just couldn’t think of a decent response, now that they’re cornered inside a vehicle with nowhere else to hide in. He had been so brave inside the café, talking back to a senior, and yet cat got his tongue when Jaebum tried to talk to him.

“You can rest. I’ll wake you up once we arrive.” Jaebum almost hit himself when he realized what he just said.

_What the hell Jaebum, you need to talk to him. Why suggest sleeping?_

“Nah, I’m good. I might have trouble sleeping later if I sleep now.” Youngjae shrugged and once more turned his attention toward the road.

With a deep breath and veins popping from his arms, Jaebum gathered himself and began to speak.

“I’m sorry.”

As if struck by lightning, Youngjae immediately turned toward his sunbae, who at that time glanced at his direction. “I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

“W-what?” Youngjae fumbled, trying to find words to say yet was unable to.

“I…” Jaebum cleared his throat and heaved a sigh. “I was wrong. I just found out you had your first heat that night, and that it was unintentional. I found out you were a recessive and that you haven’t even found the right medication for yourself.”

Jaebum tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “It was wrong of me to say that omegas just wanted to trap alphas to get a better life. Well, it does happen, but it was wrong of me to direct that statement to you; because you’re not like that.”

Youngjae couldn’t believe his ears. The alpha who looked so full of himself and insulted him in the café is apologizing, sincerely at that. It was so unexpected that Youngjae was at a loss for words.

With silence filling the air, Jaebum continued, “I’m sorry. I should have talked to you first before acting that way. I know this might sound as an excuse, but I do have a reason for my attitude.”

And so Jaebum told Youngjae about himself – about his first love who took advantage of his feelings for her; about the people in middle school who changed when they knew he was a dominant; about the omegas who tried to approach him with the same goal in mind; and about the comforting words from Mr Yeonhan, which encouraged him to change his perspective about everything.

After all that’s been said, Jaebum pulled over at a gas station and looked at Youngjae. If the younger guy was surprised, Jaebum was even more startled at his bold confession. He had never told anyone about his past, and only Jackson knew about what happened solely because he was there at that time. Telling people about how he felt, opening his heart to someone and sharing a vulnerable part of him was something Jaebum never even thought of doing.

And yet with Youngjae, he felt it was okay. He felt he can let his hoobae know why he reacted the way he did; why he hated omegas the way he shouldn’t have. He felt that if he were to correct his wrongs and mend the relationship between them, he had to be honest and straightforward about it. He felt that if he were to promote Youngjae from toy to friend, he had to let him know about himself, both the past and the present.

Youngjae stared at Jaebum, unsure of what to say. He never knew his sunbae went through something so horrible that his heart had turned the way it is now. He finally understood the prejudice Jaebum had; and while that kind of attitude is inexcusable, he now at least knew how to take the situation at hand.

For the first time since they met, Youngjae is seeing Jaebum in a new light. The usual confident, chic, and uncaring alpha was actually a kind, loving man who was hurt and betrayed enough for his heart to turn cold. For the first time since they met, Youngjae felt the need to hug Jaebum.

And hug Jaebum he did.

Taking off his seatbelt, Youngjae leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his sunbae. Surprised, Jaebum wasn’t able to return the hug at once; yet when he recovered a few seconds later, he too, took off his seat belt and pulled Youngjae into his arms.

Youngjae was the first person he hugged after that incident with his ex. He’s had sex with a lot of people; kissed most of them and hugged some, yet he had never felt a person’s warmth and enjoyed it this much. He buried his face on Youngjae’s shoulder and tightened his embrace. He inhaled the sweet scent coming from the younger guy and smiled.

“Thank you for telling me this, sunbae.” Youngjae whispered as he felt his sunbae’s arms around him.

“Thank you for listening.” Jaebum answered.

“Thank you for your apology. I forgive you for what you said that day.”

“Thank you for understanding me. And I also forgive you for whatever you said that offended me.”

Youngjae gave a weak laugh. “But I haven’t said sorry yet.”

Jaebum returned the laughter. “You don’t have to, I already forgave you.”

“Woah, how confident.”

“Nah, just forgiving.”

They both chuckled and stayed silent for a while. They hugged each other until they felt that they had to let go, not because they wanted to, but because they had to get home.

Jaebum dropped Youngjae off at the university, as the younger guy had to meet with some of his co-majors and discuss their class project. He started the car and was about to drive off when his rear view mirror showed a flirty Dojin approaching an unsuspecting Youngjae.

Flustered, Jaebum stopped his car’s engine, walked toward the two, and gave Dojin a death glare.

“Woah, Jaebum. Uh…” Dojin wasn’t sure what it was, but it seemed like he pissed Jaebum off. “How was the trip? Got enough info for our music video?”

Jaebum gave Dojin the stare down before responding. “All good.”

Dojin gave an uncertain laugh. Youngjae looked between Dojin and Jaebum, feeling the tension in the air. 

Dojin, unable to stand the pressure from Jaebum’s stare, grabbed Youngjae by the shoulder and yanked the younger toward him. Jaebum’s face got grimmer.

“Well, we’re going now. Youngjae-ya, eat with me, ‘kay?”

_Youngjae-ya?_

Youngjae smiled and nodded. Before the two could get away, Jaebum wrapped his arms around Dojin’s shoulder, touching Youngjae’s cheek in doing so.

“I’ll go, too. Let’s eat together.”

Dojin felt Jaebum’s murderous intent and cried inside.


	13. Manifested Dreams

Youngjae gasped as he felt Jaebum’s warm body pressed onto his own; his sunbae’s ragged breath touching his ears like a lullaby. Rough, big hands travelled from his nape, down to his trembling waist, and landed on his thighs. Shivering from pleasure, he grabbed onto Jaebum’s arms and looked the older guy straight in the eyes.

It was there. The intense, raw desire to have him – the longing and the unmistakable hunger were in Jaebum’s eyes. Youngjae quivered at the thought of being his sunbae’s omega; his one and only pair.

“Youngjae…”

Low and a little raspy, Jaebum’s voice had Youngjae wanting for more. With a soft moan, Youngjae wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck and inched closer for a kiss. 

“Youngjae…”

He shut his eyes and closed the distance between their lips.

“Choi Youngjae!”

Five pairs of curious eyes had their sights on Youngjae, whose face was bathed in pinkish red after being taken back from dreamland. He bowed his head in embarrassment, trying not to meet the eyes of his team mates who just saw him daydream in the middle of their group discussion. 

It had been a few days since their unexpected but pleasant hug, and Youngjae is feeling much more comfortable now hanging out with Jaebum. In fact, he is feeling so relaxed that his lewd dreams have been visiting him every night since then. 

In his sleep, Jaebum did more than just hug him; he was kissed, he was touched, and he was caressed in places no one has ever been before. What surprised Youngjae the most was the fact that he didn’t dislike any of those dreams at all. He even clearly remembered them when he awoke, and sometimes, he spaces out thinking of those dreams again, just like how he did today.

Miya heaved out a deep sigh and shook her head. She was obviously not impressed with the way their Team Leader was acting. The deadline for the music video is fast approaching, and they still haven’t shot any scene so far.

“As I was saying,” she grabbed her phone and tapped a few buttons before placing it again on the table. “Yerim and I have been working on the song while Jiwon and Dojin worked on the storyboard. And since Youngjae and Jaebum oppa gave us all the info they got from the fated pair they met, the story is almost done.”

Miya tapped her phone once more, and a sweet, soft melody came out. It was a lovely sound, soulful and quite melancholy – perfect for a love song. “We just need to shoot the scenes and we’re done.”

“What about the editing?” Dojin raised his hand while he munched away on his meat bun. Youngjae smiled at how cute Dojin looked, like a squirrel chomping on a piece of nut.

Jaebum frowned at the sight of Youngjae smiling at someone other than him. It had been a few days since the three of them ate together, and he had been watching Dojin’s every move since then. The guy was a natural flirt, not that he’s one to talk, but at least he’s now cleared things up with Youngjae and they can call each other friends.

Dojin, on the other hand, is too touchy, had no concept of personal space, annoying, and is not even as handsome or as hot as him. And yet, Youngjae spends most of his time chatting away with the guy that he always had to butt in and join the conversation, even if he had no idea on what they were talking about.

Jaebum let out a grunt and held his pride. He cannot lose to this guy. “I hired someone. It’s all taken care of.”

The rest of the team turned their attention to Jaebum, who at that time felt like he had won a non-existent competition. They all expressed their awe and gratitude to him, Miya even clinging to him in excitement.

Youngjae felt a twinge in his chest. Miya might be his team mate and even a class mate in some of his major subjects, but he knew he’ll never get along with her even if he tried. There was just something about her that ticked him off. Whether it’s because she comes on too strong for him, or that she just doesn’t know the right time and place to flirt with someone that’s his.

_Huh?_

Youngjae almost smacked himself in the head.

_Just when did Jaebum sunbae become mine?_

“Thanks, bro! You saved us a lot there!” Dojin gave Jaebum a friendly pat on the back, and the latter just gave a half-smile and ignored him after.

Dojin knew something was wrong. He knew he must have done something to piss Jaebum off but he couldn’t figure out what. He had always known Jaebum, even when they didn’t talk to each other. He was famous for a lot of things, and most of them weren’t good. But he had never heard about Jaebum treating a fellow alpha so coldly, just like he had been doing for the past few days.

He couldn’t help but stare at the other guy, his eyes examining the art before him. Even for him, Jaebum came off as handsome – gorgeous even. But this devilishly attractive guy had his face in a frown, followed by a smug look, a pretentious smile, and now, another annoyed expression. 

Dojin couldn’t help but find Jaebum’s reactions funny. But what piqued his interest the most was where Jaebum’s eyes were directed the whole time. He noticed a common denominator in all of Jaebum’s reactions – Youngjae. 

Whenever Dojin mentioned Youngjae’s name; whenever he approached the younger guy for whatever reason; and whenever he tried to touch him like how he casually touches all his friends – Jaebum’s trigger would flip and he would try to do everything to keep Youngjae away from Dojin.

And it amused Dojin a lot, seeing the chic, confident Jaebum become frantic and act in a way so different from the usual alpha he was. He would love to play cupid between the two, as he thinks Youngjae might feel the same way, but Dojin held himself back.

Why? Because he found it fun to tease Jaebum by getting close with Youngjae.

Dojin chuckled to himself as he ate the last of his meat bun. He never knew he’d see another alpha-omega pair after the Kim couple he met a few years ago.

Jaebum saw Dojin and Youngjae smiling brightly, which annoyed him to the core. Unable to take the scene, he asked for the meeting to be adjourned and excused himself, dragging Youngjae with him.

“S-sunbae, where… where are we going?” Youngjae flushed red as Jaebum wrapped his arms around his shoulders. “Where are you taking me?”

Jaebum scratched the back of his head with his other hand, but he did not stop walking. He knew Dojin will be able to catch up to them if they stop now, so he decided to wing it and led Youngjae to his car. “We’re meeting a friend of mine, and I think you should talk to him.”

He started the car and sped away when he noticed Dojin slowly approaching through his rear view mirror.

\--**--

“Thank you so much for helping me back then.”

Youngjae smiled and expressed his utmost gratitude toward Jackson, the man who employed Mr Yang to take care of him during his first heat. The doctor had been helping him ever since, monitoring his heat cycle and prescribing heat suppressants whenever the usual medicine didn’t work properly.

Jackson returned Youngjae’s smile and held out his hand. “No problem, I’m glad you’re doing better now.” He then looked at Jaebum who was sitting quietly beside Youngjae, sipping a warm cup of coffee.

“Hyung, did you bring him here because of what happened back then?”

Jaebum almost choked on his coffee. He contacted Jackson in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from Youngjae, as he really didn’t know where to take the younger guy. He took Youngjae away from their team mates in a hurry, not thinking of where to go next. But then he thought of Jackson, and so he used his friend as a convenient excuse to get Youngjae to spend the afternoon with him.

“Well, yeah, since he ought to know about you.” He glared at Jackson, who at that time had a teasing smile plastered on his face. His best bud raised his eyebrows, as if implying a naughty thought.

Jackson cleared his throat and had his face cupped between his hands. “So, Youngjae, I heard you’re friends with hyung now. Why… and how?”

Jaebum gripped the cup tightly; using all the restraint he has before he loses it.

Youngjae, unaware of the teasing from Jackson, gave a straightforward answer. “Well, we’ve talked about what happened and decided to… just…” Memories of that day resurfaced, with him in a tight embrace, sniffing Jaebum’s manly scent. Youngjae couldn’t hide his ears from going red.

Intrigued, Jackson pressed further. “Oh, so you talked about it and just?” He wiggled his eyebrows, as if waiting for a playful response. Youngjae, still blushing, glanced at Jaebum, “…just, we decided to end all the bad feelings and be f-friends.”

Youngjae almost wished for the ground to eat him up, stuttering at the word ‘friend’.

A few seconds later, his phone rang, and Youngjae beamed upon seeing the caller ID. It was Bambam.

_I’m saved!_

“Sorry, I’ll just take this call.” Youngjae excused himself and went out of the room they were in.

Jackson nodded and turned his attention to Jaebum, who was munching on some bread lathered with butter. “Hyung, when are you going to tell him?”

“Tell who what?” Jaebum looked at Jackson with inquisitive eyes.

“Tell Youngjae.”

“About?”

“You know what I mean.”

Jaebum groaned. “I don’t speak alien language. What do you mean?”

Jackson pouted. “You like him, hyung. It’s so damn obvious.”

Jaebum dropped the piece of bread he was about to eat, his eyes wide with surprise. “W-what? I… I don’t. No, surely not.”

Jackson’s sulking went up another notch. “Stop lying, just admit it.”

“I have nothing to admit. I don’t like him.”

“Then why bring him here?” Jackson had Jaebum locked with his blunt question. They were in the café only the two of them knew, and they had a special room always reserved for them whenever they went. The owner is a friend of theirs, and they were given the privilege of having a private room all to themselves.

That’s why it took Jackson by surprise when Jaebum contacted him saying he’ll be bringing Youngjae in their secret fort. But more than feeling betrayed by his best friend, he was excited as Jaebum seemed to be opening up to someone other than him.

“So?” Jackson pressed on, not letting go of the conversation.

Jaebum gulped, not knowing what to say. He couldn’t even open his mouth, because there were no words to come out.

And, as if saved by the bell, Youngjae opened the door, with a worried expression on. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaebum rose from his seat and went to where Youngjae was.

Youngjae fidgeted as he looked Jaebum in the eyes. “M-my friend… he… he wants to meet you.”

“Your friend?” Jaebum asked, his hands gently rubbing Youngjae’s arms, as if to console him. “Who?”

“B-Bambam.”


	14. The Meat Incident

Youngjae sipped his fourth glass of iced tea that evening, his eyes darting from one handsome face to another. Across him are alpha best friends Jaebum and Jackson, both eating meat as if they’re samgyupsal ambassadors on a TV commercial. 

On his left sat Bambam, who, after arriving on short notice, _demanded_ they eat somewhere else as he has had enough coffee that day. Youngjae felt embarrassment like he had never felt before; and he had wanted to grab Bambam by the neck and drag him out of the place that instant. 

But, like a magnet to a metal pipe, Bambam’s straightforward _diva_ attitude attracted Jackson’s attention. So the latter took them for samgyupsal, and it’s been two hours of munching on meat, vegetables, fried rice, and anything edible on the menu. No one uttered a single word and everyone just kept filling their mouths with the food served. Youngjae would have liked the scenario they were on, if not for the judgemental glances Bambam made toward Jaebum, followed by a subtle eyebrow raise.

Youngjae knew Bambam well. The younger wasn’t the type to carelessly pick a fight and cause a scene. However, Bambam knew everything that happened between him and Jaebum – from the night of his first heat; to the argument in the café; the heat in the Kim couple’s residence; and the reconciliation they had on the way home. He told Bambam everything, as he not only treated him as a roommate but a precious friend as well. 

And it goes without saying that Yugyeom knew everything as well. Bambam never hides anything from his lover, even if the secret was not his to tell.

Youngjae gave Bambam a subtle nudge, followed with a ‘What the hell are you doing?’ look. Bambam, the diva that he is, ignored his hyung’s question and continued to chew on his wrapped pork belly. 

_Would you look at this punk._

Jaebum knew a pair of eyes was shooting daggers his way. He couldn’t really blame Bambam, knowing how he treated the latter’s friend the past few weeks. So instead of confronting him and going on a heated stare down, he chose to lower his head and savor the meal before him. Putting Youngjae in a position where he had to choose between the hot, irresistible Jaebum and the diva Bambam is the least thing he wanted to happen.

_Not that I’m scared he’d choose Bambam over me. I mean… he’d choose me, right?_

Jackson glanced at his hyung while he took the newly cooked meat from his plate. He had expected a TV drama to unfold before his eyes, and the samgyupsal will serve as his popcorn while he witnessed another soap opera. But two hours had passed, and no one dared make a move nor give a comment as to why they were all together in the first place.

_I’m not paying this meal without the drama!_

With a stifled chuckle, Jackson cleared his throat and looked at Youngjae. With a teasing grin, he took the meat that was just grilled and placed it on the younger guy’s bowl. “Here you go, Youngjae. Eat up.”

Jaebum paused eating midway, with the meat almost touching his lips. He gave Jackson a death glare as he snatched the cooking tong and took charge of grilling the meat. He had been the one giving cooked meat to Youngjae; and he only put the tong down so he could grab a bite himself. Little did he know Jackson would use that few minutes to tease him and make him jealous.

_Wait, jealous? Pfft, not in a hundred years._

Jaebum felt a burning stare from someone across, so he took some meat and placed it on Bambam’s plate as well. “Here you go.”

“Thank you,” Bambam smiled sweetly as he took the meat to his mouth. “I thought you only cared about Youngjae hyung’s empty plate; turns out you also cared about mine.”

Youngjae almost choked at the fried rice he was gulping down. _Bambam!_

“No, that’s not true. Here, eat some more.” Jaebum filled Bambam’s plate with meat it looked more like a tower than a plate. Annoyance filled his handsome face, which made Bambam chuckle.

“I was just kidding. You don’t have to do that, I know you wanted to take care of Youngjae hyung.” Bambam had a naughty smile plastered on his face. “Go on, I don’t mind.”

Bambam had been with Youngjae since he entered university. He had come from Thailand, and had opted to stay in Clover Dorm for the rest of his university days. But due to the influx of students wanting to dorm, he had to share a room with someone else. 

On the day Youngjae moved in, Bambam thought it was Yugyeom trying to get in the room. As a way to seduce his childhood friend, Bambam stood in front of the door naked, with his arms on his head and a smug look on his face. It was the most awkward day of their lives – with Youngjae being welcomed by a butt naked roommate (who he thought was an extreme pervert) and with Bambam too shocked to even cover his penis from the stranger.

Needless to say, they got closer after that.

Youngjae saw it all: his naked body, his deep love and obsession with Yugyeom; his love for dancing; his diva moments; his heartbreaks, and his victories. Youngjae holds a special place in his life, and so he can’t let this opportunity pass. He had to meet the man who induced his friend’s heat, treated him like some villain omega, and had the courage and humility to admit his wrongs and make things right.

Jaebum interested him, in more ways than one.

“No, no, don’t be shy. Here, you want to order more noodles?” Jaebum got ticked off with how Youngjae’s friend responded to him. For one, he was older; second, it was only their first time meeting each other; and lastly – had he really been taking care of Youngjae, and Youngjae alone?

Sure, he’s the one grilling the meat and all the meat he cooked only went to Youngjae; he also gave him soup when the younger guy tried to reach for it; he poured iced tea in Youngjae’s glass whenever he noticed the glass being empty; he only ordered meat that Youngjae favoured; and he basically forgot that Jackson and Bambam were there as he provided Youngjae all the side dishes and vegetables the younger guy laid his eyes on. He even handed him tissues at times.

Jackson let out a snort as Bambam shrugged at Jaebum’s statement. He knew this was the kind of drama he was waiting for. Just a little more push and he’d get to see the intense action taking place.

“So, Bambam, was it?” Jackson turned his attention to Bambam, “How long have you and Youngjae known each other?”

“It’s been around two years,” Bambam answered, filling his glass with soju. “Hyung came to the dorm later than I did, but we became close so quickly it felt like he had always been there.”

Youngjae smiled at Bambam’s sweet remark. Diva as he may be, Bambam is still one of the sweetest guys he know – so sweet that you can’t really stay mad at him for too long.

“Oh, so you guys had been living together for that long.” Jackson gave a subtle wink at Bambam, hinting a question leaning on the mischievous side. “I guess there had been incidents between you that you can’t really tell anyone.”

Bambam, quick witted and playful like Jackson, took the hint and added fuel to the fire. “Not really. I mean, he’d seen me naked so, there’s not much to hide.”

Jaebum almost crushed the chopsticks he was holding. If they weren’t metal, he would’ve pulverized it that instant. He saw Youngjae’s eyes grow wide as Bambam snickered his way out of the bomb he just dropped.

“Woah, woah, woah there. Naked?” Jackson clenched his fist and had it cover his mouth, his acting flawless and deserving of an Oscar. He glanced between Bambam and Youngjae, and then gave Jaebum a quick look, before delivering the final blow. “Don’t tell me, it’s… _that?_ ” 

Bambam, another Oscar nominee, shyly covered his mouth and turned to Youngjae, who at that time had a dreadful look on his face. “I’m not sure, was it _that_ , hyung?”

Youngjae felt his soul leave his body. If he had a shovel with him, he’d already buried Bambam six feet deep. 

Before Youngjae could answer, Jaebum stood up and excused himself, telling the other three that he’d buy some ice cream for their dessert. Rushing out of the restaurant, Jaebum walked in the chilly night, cursing Bambam in his head.

Not too long after, hurried footsteps followed him, and a nice smelling Youngjae appeared at his side. “Hyung, let’s go together.”

Jaebum stared at Youngjae as the latter walked beside him, blowing hot breaths on his freezing hands. The night was cold and the road to the convenience store was a few blocks away, yet Jaebum’s heart felt warm and fuzzy that walking a few miles more wouldn’t really matter.

He felt a smile escape his lips.

“Don’t mind Bambam,” Youngjae said, his eyes as adorable as a puppy’s and his nose as red as Rudolph’s. 

_Cute._

“He’s just teasing you. He didn’t really mean anything bad, it’s just… it’s just the way he is.”

Jaebum felt a thump on his chest as he watched the younger guy’s lovely lips move as he spoke. He knew he could watch him all day and never get tired of it.

On the way to the convenience store and back, they talked about how Youngjae and Bambam met, which made Jaebum laugh harder than he should. Youngjae told Jaebum about their family dog Coco, and Jaebum shared about their family housing five cats. Youngjae noted his cat allergy, which Jaebum made a mental note of; and he talked about his plans of performing in the university fest next year. 

They discussed about classes, about favourite movies, about their music video and how wonderful Miya and Yerim’s song were; and how they’re going to be after the team project is over. It was more or less a twenty to thirty minute walk, given how they took their time and didn’t rush in going back. But Jaebum felt he had opened his heart to Youngjae enough for the younger to know him better than Jackson did.

Youngjae felt a warm tickle in his heart whenever Jaebum shared a piece of him. They had started out rough, and he never thought they’d have a conversation so light yet so heartfelt that it’d made him wish they never had to go back and just spend the night talking to each other.

He enjoys Jaebum’s company so much he’s starting to get greedy. And this worries him a lot more than he wanted.

Jaebum trusts him a lot, and it is something he doesn’t wish to betray. He won’t be another omega in Jaebum’s hate list.

And so, with a bright smile and a light hearted laugh, Youngjae had chosen to stay silent about a budding emotion he’d felt ever since they met.

He will stay as Jaebum’s friend, if that’s what will make him stay in his life longer.

\--**--

That night, Jaebum sat in front of his family’s piano and started to key in a melody his heart had been singing to him. It was a melody he’d always hear whenever Youngjae is around. He started humming, his fingers started tapping, and before long, he had a piece of paper filled with words that could surpass Miya and Yerim’s love song.

Jaebum smiled. This song will be used in their music video, he’s sure of it.

With an ecstatic heart, he scribbled Youngjae’s name on top, together with the title of his piece.

_Be With You._


	15. Be With You

“You’ve worked hard.”

Youngjae flinched as he felt a cold sensation on his cheek. Jaebum had pressed a bottle of cold soda against his right cheek, a pleasant smile plastered on his face. He knew his sunbae was beyond handsome, but seeing him in a plain white shirt, with the pale light of the sun behind him, Youngjae thought he was seeing an angel for the first time. It made him thirsty, in more ways than one.

It had been three hours since they started shooting stills for their music video, and all had been going well, except for the occasional bickering between Miya and Dojin. They were supposed to go over the whole storyboard and film everything in one day, but the main actors of the music video both had emergencies and had to bail the last minute. So as not to waste time, they decided to shoot stills – scenes that can act as fillers in the video. It was Jaebum’s idea, which was supported by the two other film students in the team.

“Thank you.” He reached out for the bottle, accidentally touching his sunbae’s fingers in the process. Shy and a little embarrassed, he quickly looked away and pretended to focus on a piece of paper on his lap. 

Jaebum gave a soft chuckle and sat beside his adorable hoobae. It was Dojin and Jiwon’s turn to shoot some stills, while Miya and Yerim both took a break and went to a café nearby. He decided to stay behind even when Miya flirted her way to invite him; mainly because he saw Youngjae sitting under the shade of a big tree near their shooting scene, fanning himself with his hands. The air was cool and the cold season is almost there, but running around holding cameras and tripods will make anyone break into a sweat.

After declining Miya’s petty attempt of seducing him, he grabbed a few drinks by the vending machine and approached Youngjae. It had only been a few days since they had a meal together, but it felt like forever since he last saw him. His heart ached to see him again, if only for a few seconds. But both of them got stuck in between classes and long seminars, and when the time came for them to shoot the music video, Jaebum grabbed the chance and cancelled all other appointments he had that day.

After knowing the shoot might be rescheduled due to the actors failing to show up, he immediately suggested shooting stills, because any more lack of Youngjae’s presence will drain the life out of him. He needed to see his adorable _friend_ , and he needed to see him now.

Youngjae felt his cheeks burn as he struggled to open the bottle given to him. After realizing his feelings for Jaebum, he had decided not to ruin the friendship they’ve started to establish. He wanted to message him so badly; to see him and touch him and spend time with him every chance he gets, but he didn’t want Jaebum to find out how clingy and how annoying he can be toward someone he likes. 

He didn’t want Jaebum to know about the butterflies whenever the older guy came near; how his heart felt like bursting out of his chest whenever Jaebum looked at him, flashing the smile capable of throwing every woman’s reason astray; how his hands trembled as he nervously waited for them to meet again; and how his name sounded so special whenever he heard Jaebum’s gentle voice calling him.

He didn’t want Jaebum to know, because he wanted to be with him longer – even if that means staying as his friend.

Jaebum grabbed the bottle from Youngjae upon seeing the younger guy have a hard time opening it. With a strong and quick twist, Jaebum opened the bottle and offered it again to his hoobae, who at that time was staring at his hands. “Here.”

Youngjae gulped. Seeing Jaebum’s arm muscles flex while he opened the bottle caught him off guard.

_How can opening a bottle of soda look so damn attractive?_

“Th-thank you.” He uttered, at a loss for words.

Jaebum couldn’t help but smile wider as he watched Youngjae drink the bottle he just opened for him. 

_Who knew looking at someone drinking soda can be so… calming?_

“Hey guys, we’re pretty much done here.” Jiwon made his way to them, holding his camera with both hands. “Let’s switch places.”

“There’s a beach nearby, let’s go there!” Dojin followed behind, dragging with him the tripods. Jaebum’s smile faded as he put his guard up against their team mate. He must protect Youngjae from this guy, at all costs.

“Sure, let’s pack up and go to the sea!” Youngjae smiled brightly and started taking their bags with him. Seeing Dojin approach Youngjae in his peripheral view, Jaebum sprang into action and went in between the two, grabbing some of the bags with him as well. “Let me help you.”

Dojin, although surprised, couldn’t help but grin with how Jaebum reacted. He knew it was fun teasing him, and he just couldn’t suppress the desire to mess with him even more. With a playful tone, he nudged innocent Jiwon beside him and smiled. “You brought your car, right? Youngjae and I will ride with you.”

Jaebum froze. He also had his car with him, but if he doesn’t act fast, Youngjae will be taken away right before his eyes. Panicking, he brought his keys out and swung it in front of the guys. “I have a car, too.”

He then grabbed the remaining bags, carried them all with his left hand as he put his right arm around Youngjae, holding the younger guy’s shoulders firm with his hand. “You take Miya, Yerim, and that guy,” he motioned toward Dojin being ‘that guy’. “Youngjae’s coming with me.”

Before anyone could react, Jaebum had led Youngjae to his car, with their bags already secured at the back. He then looked back at Dojin and Jiwon, who were both stunned at his quick actions, and shouted, “Please contact Miya and Yerim. We’ll see you guys there.”

And with that, they sped off, leaving a curious Jiwon and a laughing Dojin behind.

“Sunbae, are you sure this is okay?” Youngjae couldn’t help but feel conflicted, as he feels bad for the others left behind yet his heart is also ecstatic, being alone with Jaebum at the moment. 

_Ugh, Choi Youngjae. Get a grip!_

“It’s fine,” Jaebum sported a naughty smile, his eyes smiling in unison with his lips. “It’s my car, and I get to choose who rides with me.”

Youngjae stopped himself from grinning as he felt his heart clench. Somehow, this makes him feel special… like Jaebum telling him he was specifically chosen to ride with the man other women can only dream of getting close with.

It was a short thirty minute ride, and yet their conversation was filled with Youngjae’s heartfelt laughter and Jaebum’s snickers in between. They talked about their childhood; about Jackson and his obsession with Professor Park; about Bambam and Yugyeom’s love story; and about them agreeing to message each other on days when they can’t meet in person.

Youngjae’s heart was so full that when Miya glared at him for being the only one to ride in Jaebum’s car, he returned her bitterness with a sweet, endearing smile, which pissed her off even more. Humming, he let his feet touch the rough sand and savoured the fresh scent of the sea.

_You can get angry all you want, but Jaebum sunbae chose me._

He giggled at the thought. A pair of warm hands placed on his shoulders brought him back from reminiscing the half hour ride he had with Jaebum.

“Youngjae-ya, we’re trying to act some of the scenes to see if it fits. Can you be my practice partner?” Dojin’s wide, carefree smile infected the happy Youngjae that he couldn’t help but agree. “Sure, what do you need?”

Jiwon motioned for the two of them to hold hands while walking toward the waves, and positioned himself to frame the scene well. Seeing how Dojin one-upped him when he tried giving the girls their belongings, Jaebum’s anger flared and his eyes shot daggers against the laidback guy. Ticked off, he stomped his way toward Youngjae and grabbed the latter’s hand, intertwining their fingers in the process. With fierce eyes and a menacing look, he faced Dojin. “I’ll be his partner.”

Dojin almost let out a snort as he tried his hardest not to anger the dominant alpha even more. Who knew Jaebum could be so adorable when he’s angry? Dojin clearly did the right teasing this time.

With a nonchalant expression, Dojin shrugged and walked away. “Sure, no problem.” 

Youngjae’s face flushed a bright red as he held the big, warm hands of his beloved sunbae. It was a good thing their backs were facing the camera; otherwise he might have been caught with his feelings. The sand was rough against his feet and the waves hummed a gentle sound, and yet his heartbeat echoed so loudly he couldn’t hear anything else. If only he could make time stop at that moment…

“Please let the time stop like this… when I’m with you, I want more~”

Youngjae stopped in his tracks and looked at Jaebum, who was facing the sea while singing a lovely melody. As if on cue, Jaebum glanced his way, and Youngjae swore his heart jumped at the sight of this gorgeous man in front of him.

With a loud “Cut!” from Jiwon, they both looked back at their team mates, who were now assembling around them. 

“Hey, did I just hear you singing?” Dojin’s face lit up, inching closer toward Jaebum.

“So what if you did?” Jaebum snapped back, still seeing Dojin as an enemy to be wary of.

“It was a beautiful sound, whose song is it?” Yerim butted in; eager to know about the song he just hummed.

Seeing that everyone was so engrossed to know about his song, Jaebum seized the opportunity and presented to them the song he composed the night after eating a meal with Youngjae.

“Wow, oppa… this…” Miya’s eyes glimmered as she smiled, “This is wonderful! Did you make this?”

“It’s awesome, man. We should definitely use this.” Jiwon seconded, following the tune of the song.

“I agree.” Yerim nodded, closing her eyes while listening. “I wouldn’t even mind not using the song Miya and I made.”

“Yup, this is way better.” Dojin said, raising his left hand to get a high five from Jaebum. Petty as he is, Jaebum ignored Dojin’s request, which only made the latter laugh.

“Sunbae…” Youngjae faced him, his eyes wide in amazement. Jaebum gulped as he braced himself to hear the only opinion that mattered to him at that moment. “You’re so awesome! This song is so good!”

Jaebum felt a wave of relief come over him as he placed his hand on Youngjae’s head.

_I made it while thinking of you._

Jaebum paused as he caught himself admitting the one thing he didn’t want to say – rather, think out loud.

_Jackson was right._

He’s in love with Youngjae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so happy seeing you all enjoy this series!
> 
> I am so IN LOVE with Jaebum's song entitled Be With You. It's a song he composed under Defsoul, and I can definitely listen to it all day! I love the lyrics and I love the tune! It's my jam.
> 
> Here's the youtube link of the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDIZsTMFX-I
> 
> I encourage you to listen to it, you won't be disappointed!


	16. Two of Us

Jaebum had his left hand massaging his nape as he paced back and forth in his living room. Jackson, sporting a chill Deadpool pose while munching on a bag of chips, couldn’t help but grin as his eyes followed his anxious best bud. 

An emergency meeting was set as soon as Jaebum realized he had feeling for Youngjae. That day by the sea, Jaebum fought tooth and nail against Dojin just so he will be the one to send Youngjae home. Awkward and a little overwhelmed, it took Jaebum everything to stop himself from kissing Youngjae and ruining their newly-built friendship.

Two days later, Jaebum summoned his best friend Jackson to strategize on how he can make Youngjae look his way. Not just look at him because he’s impossibly handsome; but to actually have his hoobae see him as someone he’d like to date. With their not-so-good history, Jaebum knew he’d have to ask for Jackson’s help, no matter how crazy that sounded.

Jackson entertained himself with wine and chips while Jaebum held his phone to his head, thinking of a witty reply to Youngjae’s text message.

“So, have you asked him out?” Jackson grabbed the wine glass, with his little finger flicked like a rich madam. “Or did you chicken out?”

Jaebum halted from his panic and aimed a death glare at Jackson. The latter put his hands up in the air, a playful smile plastered on his face. “Oops, someone’s sensitive today.”

“Shut it, Jackson.” Jaebum ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He had dated before and he had flirted enough times to have women begging more of him; and yet it took him hours just to type in a decent reply to Youngjae. And even that decent message didn’t satisfy him. 

_I must’ve looked like an idiot._

“Hyung, I don’t think you should overthink it.” Jackson placed his head on the sofa’s arm, his eyes shone like that of a cute Maltese. “Just be chill about it, casual. Ask him like how friends do it, but with a subtle intention of it being a date.”

Jaebum had his face rest on his right hand while he thought about Jackson’s suggestion. “That’s what I’m actually going for. The question is: how do I do it?”

He leaned forward and stared at his phone. “I don’t want to come on too strong. We just patched up our misunderstanding and he had just started being comfortable with me. If I become aggressive now, he might draw back.”

“And that will, of course, discourage you from going further.” Jackson finished his statement. Jaebum wanted something to start between him and Youngjae, but if he isn’t careful, it might backfire and Youngjae might end up hating him instead. 

_Getting hated will be the worst nightmare_ , Jaebum thought as he closed his eyes, focusing on the next words he’d have to put in his text message. _Should I include an emoji?_

Jackson jumped up from the sofa and walked toward Jaebum, his expression covered with mischief. He grabbed Jaebum’s phone, his fingers worked like magic as he typed away while Jaebum stared in surprise. Before he could even react, Jackson had already hit ‘sent’, leaving a horrified Jaebum frozen in his seat.

Ding!

Youngjae paused from biting his nails as he heard a familiar sound from his phone. He had been worrying for the past ten minutes on which emoji would be best to send Jaebum. He had known his feelings toward his sunbae for a while now, and he had resolved to keep his feelings to himself so he can maintain the current relationship they have.

But spending time with Jaebum – holding his hand; talking with him about anything and everything; and even sending simple messages to him – made Youngjae wish there was something more. He realized he didn’t want to end up as just a close hoobae. Imagining Jaebum belonging to someone else while he stood by as a friend was not the kind of future Youngjae wanted.

And yet, crossing the line they currently set for themselves scared him more than anything. He wanted Jaebum all to himself, but he wasn’t even sure if Jaebum felt the same way. He wasn’t sure if Jaebum would even spare him a second look, with him being the shy, unattractive guy that he is. Jaebum is handsome, accomplished, kind, and just outright hot – Youngjae wasn’t sure if he deserved to be with such a guy.

“Hyung, that must be Jaebum sunbae.” Bambam drew closer to Youngjae as he dried his wet hair. Youngjae had asked Bambam some tips on how to message Jaebum without looking too eager or too snobbish, and the younger guy happily agreed to teach him how to flirt.

“Go check it!” Bambam couldn’t hide his excitement as he clung to Youngjae.

__ _You available for movies tonight? I’ll book the tickets._ __

Youngjae’s eyes widened as he saw an invitation from the person who had been giving him the sexiest dreams to date. Bambam gasped.

“It’s a date! He’s asking you out on a date!” 

Youngjae held his breath as he took the message in. He knew he shouldn’t, but he just couldn’t get the thought out of him: is Jaebum sunbae really asking him out? 

_But what if he’s just looking to hang out with me as his hoobae?_

Youngjae took a deep breath as he held his phone tighter. He couldn’t get himself carried away so easily – it would be so embarrassing if he assumed this to be a date and finding out later that it actually wasn’t. Still trying to think of a way to respond, Youngjae was caught off-guard when Bambam grabbed his phone from him, started typing, and gave it back before he could even complain.

Aghast, Youngjae hit Bambam on the arm twice before burying himself under the covers.

Jaebum blinked twice before processing the response he got from Youngjae. A smile formed on his lips as he leaped from his seat; loud screams of “Yes!” was heard in his villa four times. A startled Jackson watched him flail around, dancing like an old man in a middle of a ritual. Curious, he took Jaebum’s phone from the then overjoyed dominant, clearly delighted with the text message he got.

Jackson couldn’t help but chuckle as he read the message.

__ _If it’s a date, then yes, I’m down for it. See you at 6pm._ __

__**__

Youngjae checked himself in front of the mirror for the sixth time, his eyes tracing his whole body for anything that might turn Jaebum off.

_Hair – check. Perfume – check. Clothes – okay, thanks to Bambam. Hmm, what else am I missing?_

Jaebum’s face popped up as the last words escaped his mouth. He chuckled at the thought.

_Yup, I miss him alright._

Another quick look and Youngjae was out of the restroom. He made his way toward the movie hall, scanning faces to find the man he had wanted to see the most. He had wanted to kill Bambam because of the text message the younger guy sent on his behalf, yet he couldn’t help but also feel thankful. If Bambam hadn’t sent that message, he wouldn’t be on a movie date with Jaebum at the moment. And for that, he would spare Bambam the terrible death he had planned in his head. 

A sweet scent enveloped the air, and Youngjae immediately knew it was his beloved sunbae. Turning his head, he found himself in complete awe of a gorgeous man clothed in denim pants, a black jacket on top of a white shirt, and a sheepish smile to die for. Jaebum sure knew how to make someone fall for him with doing absolutely nothing.

“H-hey.” Jaebum cleared his throat as he approached his hoobae. He was embarrassed he stuttered, yet he knew it was because Youngjae looked so charming in his light pink hoodie and denim pants. He couldn’t help but squeal inside, wishing he could just wrap his arms around this lovely person and shower him with kisses.

_Calm the f down, Jaebum._

He took a deep breath and extended his hand. “So, shall we go?”

Youngjae stared at Jaebum’s hands before glancing back to his then blushing sunbae. 

“We’re on a date, aren’t we?” Jaebum felt his face getting hotter by the minute. Youngjae’s text message gave him the courage to act bolder; thinking there might a chance for them after all.

Youngjae, shy and a little embarrassed, took Jaebum’s hand and smiled like an idiot. It was going to be an awesome night.

The movie took about two hours to finish, leaving Youngjae and Jaebum in an awkward yet pleasing disposition. The movie theatre was dark and there were quite a few people around, but it gave Youngjae the chance to sneak glances on his sunbae throughout the movie. Jaebum never let go of his hand, which made his heart flutter and his smile to never leave his lips.

Jaebum held his hoobae’s hand tightly, not wanting to let go even for a second. He had been so nervous; worrying over every little thing he does that might make Youngjae dislike him. Now that he had him close, with their hands entangled like lovers, he had no plans of letting go. He wanted to savour this time they have, even if it’s only for two hours.

_I want to hold this hand longer._

And so he did. After the movie, Jaebum led Youngjae out of the movie theatre, with hands tightly clasped in his. The younger guy didn’t seem to mind, and so Jaebum took it as a good sign of their relationship progressing in the direction he wanted.

“Do you want to grab a bite? I know a good place.” Jaebum started, his sweet, manly scent enticing Youngjae’s senses. 

He wasn’t hungry, but he didn’t want the night to end just like that, and so without missing a beat Youngjae nodded and followed his sunbae’s lead. They had a warm meal in a nearby restaurant, with Jaebum sharing his plans of producing more songs and asking Youngjae to be the first to hear them. Youngjae gladly agreed; making plans to meet with his sunbae regularly so he can give feedback on the songs Jaebum will make.

Their conversation went on for too long that they had to continue talking somewhere else, because the restaurant had to close up. Still firmly holding Youngjae’s hands, Jaebum led the younger guy to his car, not wanting to let go yet also worried that if he didn’t let go, his hoobae won’t be able to get the rest he needs.

Rubbing his thumb on Youngjae’s palm, Jaebum gave his hoobae an affectionate smile and went in for a quick, tight hug.

Surprised yet overly happy, Youngjae was about to hug Jaebum back when a he felt chills down his spine. Trembling, a hot, burning sensation spread from his chest to the end of his fingertips, covering his whole body like wildfire. Gasping, he grabbed onto his sunbae, who at that time had wide eyes focused on him.

_Crap, why now?_

Jaebum gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his reason and accidentally hurt Youngjae. But within seconds, a familiar, flowery scent overpowered him – the smell going to the depths of his being like air flowing through his veins. With quick breaths, Jaebum cupped Youngjae’s face and pulled him into a deep, fiery kiss.

With Youngjae clearly losing strength on his legs, Jaebum picked his hoobae up, opened the door to his car, and settled the both of them at the back, with their lips not leaving one another.

“S-sunbae.” He heard Youngjae in between their kisses.

Jaebum knew what was happening, and yet he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t control his hands, which are now traversing Youngjae’s warm body.

_No, this is not what I want._

Jaebum groaned as he felt Youngjae’s tongue mingle with his.

_No, not like this._

With all the remaining reason left in him, Jaebum pulled away and with a firm resolve, he hit himself square in the face.

“Sunbae!” Youngjae’s worried voice was the last he heard before everything went black.


	17. When I Tell You, I...

“Holy.”

Jaebum grumbled as he felt his right jaw throb with incredible pain. He gritted his teeth as he slowly tried to open his eyes. His body felt warm and there was a sweet, flowery scent in the air which seemed to pull him into a deep slumber. He wanted to continue resting, if only to reduce the pain he’s feeling, but he can’t seem to focus on taking a break as he heard a faint sob near him. So near, in fact, that he thinks someone beside him is crying.

_Wait, crying?_

Jaebum flicked his eyes open, and there beside him sat Youngjae, his face flushed red and muddled with tears. He blinked a few times before reality sank in: he hit himself so he wouldn’t attack his hoobae during the unexpected heat. All he wanted to do was to keep his consciousness intact, but he didn’t know his punch was too strong that he had blacked out. 

He wasn’t sure how long he stayed unconscious, but the desire to violently ravage Youngjae had already dissipated. What was left was a soft, nice smell which seemed to seethe in every part of his car. 

_It must be Youngjae’s pheromones._

He smiled at the thought. Youngjae’s scent filling his whole car feels as if he was being ‘marked’ like someone would a lover. 

_Lover…_

Jaebum reached out and gently rubbed Youngjae’s cheek with his left hand, his smile still weak as the pain took over his right temple. “Hey…”

Youngjae flinched as he saw Jaebum smiling at him, the latter’s hand touching his troubled face. Still trembling from the heat, Youngjae took Jaebum’s hand and pressed it closer to his face. It was big and rough, yet so warm that it calmed his panicking heart. Without realizing it, he had breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sunbae,” Youngjae savoured the hand that lovingly cupped his face. “You scared me earlier.”

Jaebum let out a soft chuckle before he straightened himself. “I’m sorry.” He leaned closer toward Youngjae and wiped the latter’s tears with his right hand. “I didn’t mean to.”

He kept on lightly brushing his hand against Youngjae’s face when he noticed a vertical cylinder attached to Youngjae’s leg. “What’s this?” 

“Oh,” Youngjae, still a bit shaken and a little embarrassed, softly pulled the cylinder from his leg. “It’s my heat suppressant. I grabbed one from my bag when you fell unconscious.”

Jaebum’s heart sank as he remembered how he reacted earlier. He knew Youngjae’s irregular heat was something that was out of their control, yet he still feels guilty every time he’s reminded of how his body responds to the younger guy’s pheromones. He couldn’t shake away the bad taste it leaves whenever he succumbs to an alpha’s violent, lustful nature. Knowing how dangerous he is to Youngjae hurts him more than anything.

Ever since he found out about his feelings for Youngjae, he had decided to treasure him and make sure not to be the source of the younger guy’s unhappiness. He wanted to treat Youngjae better – to never make him cry, to be there whenever he needed someone to rely on, to support him and to cheer him on, and to stand by him and with him in times of trouble.

_These cheesy thoughts are giving me goosebumps._

Jaebum gave an apologetic smile as he took Youngjae into a tender embrace. “I’m really sorry.”

Youngjae let out some air before reciprocating his sunbae’s warm hug. “I wasn’t scared when you touched me.” He kept patting Jaebum’s back as he spoke. “I got scared when you blacked out after hitting yourself.”

Jaebum laughed. “Crazy, huh? A guy knocking himself out.”

“I was worried about you, you know.”

“I did that because I was also worried about you, you know.”

Youngjae smiled as he buried his face on Jaebum’s wide shoulder. “I didn’t really mind, though.”

“Hmm?” Jaebum had his nose filled with Youngjae’s sweet scent. “Mind what?”

“I didn’t mind you… touching me.”

_Wait… what?_

“Youngjae – “

“Sunbae.” Youngjae broke out from their hug and looked Jaebum in the eyes. “I don’t mind you touching me.”

Jaebum was at a loss for words. Normally, when a woman goes up to him and declares the same thing, Jaebum would have taken her to the nearest hotel to have one passionate night. He would’ve taken her over and over until there’s no more to take, and he would leave her only to repeat the same scenario with another stranger.

But Youngjae is different. With Youngjae, he wanted to be careful, to at least pretend he was pure, to take things slow, and to imprint every moment into memory. He wanted to make every second last, and he wanted everything to be special. Because Youngjae is special – because Youngjae is someone he loves.

“Wh-what – “ Jaebum’s eyes swirled as he panicked, thinking of what to say. He didn’t want to sound arrogant and reject Youngjae’s invitation, because as much as he would like to deny he really wanted to touch him. But he also didn’t want to rush things, because Youngjae is too important and too precious to be treated that way.

With his brain still malfunctioning, Jaebum was pulled into a subtle yet intentional kiss from Youngjae. The younger guy leaned in and gave him a light peck, followed by two more kisses on the lips, until a third one landed on his right cheek. Suddenly, Jaebum’s right jaw felt better.

“Wha – “ 

“Sunbae.” Youngjae cupped Jaebum’s face as he took the older guy’s attention toward him. “I like you. I sincerely, wholeheartedly, deeply like you. I’m not sure if I can already call this love, because it already feels like it. But for now I can confidently say: I like you. Like, a whole lot, enough for me to want you to touch me. I like you, enough for me not to resist and just let you do whatever you want with me because I also want to do the same to you.”

He gave his then startled sunbae a bright smile. “I’ve felt this way for some time now, and I didn’t really want to let you know. But seeing how much you care about me, how you’re willing to hurt yourself just to protect me… how you didn’t seem to want to let me go made me think that I might have a chance. So right now, I am being completely honest with you. I like you. You can reject me if yo – “

Jaebum held Youngjae’s hands in his as he pulled him into a deep kiss. He pushed his tongue in and grabbed Youngjae’s nape, making the younger guy unable to break free from the kiss they’re sharing. He had kissed a lot of people, and yet Youngjae’s lips remain the best one of them all. It was the lips he never wanted to let go of, the lips he’d want to kiss all day long. 

Gasping for air, Youngjae tried to pull away, which only made Jaebum charge closer and lock him between his arms. “Sun – “

Jaebum kept on kissing him, his tongue playing with his in an intimate and seductive manner. Slowly, he reached for Jaebum’s arm and pinched him, which made the older guy flinch and pause. 

Youngjae pulled away to breathe. “Sunbae! I’m not done talki – “

Jaebum once again leaned in and kissed him, this time three light pecks followed by a rain of kisses on his face.

“Would you – “ Youngjae was met with another kiss. “…please…” And yet another. “…listen…” And another. “…to…”

“Sunbae!”

Youngjae hit Jaebum’s back with a loud smack, making the latter cringe in pain. “Ow, that hurt!”

“I’m not done talking!” Youngjae’s face was a bright red, and yet his face looked extremely happy.

Jaebum’s eyes smiled together with his lips. “Are you crazy? Any guy would want to kiss you if he heard something like that.”

“But – “ Jaebum grabbed Youngjae’s hands and showered them with light kisses, which took the younger guy by surprise.

“I like you, too you know. More than you think I do.” Jaebum looked Youngjae in the eyes and smiled. “I like you a whole lot, too. I like the way you smile, I love the way you laugh, I like the way you talk about your dreams and your family and your friends. I love spending time with you and I love it when you’re near me. I miss you when I don’t see you and get excited on every little thing you do.

I like the way you call me, I like the way you send me emojis in every text message, I love seeing you happy and I hate seeing you cry. I’m scared of hurting you, I’m scared of being hated by you, and mostly I am scared of losing you. I love that you are with me tonight and I am utterly, honestly happy that you told me you how you feel.

I like you, I love you, and I want to kiss you. So, can I continue?”

Youngjae thought his heart would jump out of his chest that moment. With a curt nod, he reached out and placed his arms around Jaebum’s neck, signalling his approval for a kiss.

Jaebum wrapped his arms around Youngjae as he took hold of the softest, sweetest lips he’d ever tasted. His kiss started with a light brush, until he took Youngjae’s lips in between his, and soon enough, his tongue is deep inside his moaning hoobae.

Jaebum’s hand was about to get inside Youngjae’s hoodie when his ringing phone echoed inside the car. He would’ve ignored it if not for the constant ringtone playing. Annoyed, Jaebum broke out of the kiss and took the call.

It was Jackson.

“Hyung! I can’t sleep and I figured you might want to drink with me. You free right now?”

Jaebum glanced at Youngjae, who was then looking at him as if wanting more. With a playful smirk, Jaebum said a quick “No” and hung up, before going back to kissing his hoobae once more.

The phone rang, but Jaebum didn’t pick up. He just made a mental note of killing Jackson once he’s done flirting with Youngjae.

For now, he will continue kissing his beloved hoobae until he gets tired of it.

That is, if he ever gets tired of it.

_I highly doubt it._


	18. Yours...?

“Thanks for bringing me home, sunbae.” Youngjae gave Jaebum a shy glance before unbuckling his seat belt. With his hands still trembling from embarrassment, he grabbed his bag and was about to get out of the car when he felt Jaebum’s warm hand entwined with his.

“Won’t you…” Jaebum’s ears turned red as he squeezed Youngjae’s hand. “Won’t you give me a kiss… before you go?”

Youngjae felt his heart clench at the charming sunbae in front of him who deserved all the kisses in the world. Without letting go, Youngjae gathered all the courage he had and closed the distance between them. With a soft peck, he once again tasted the lips of the man whose scent had been ingrained in his heart.

They’ve kissed harder and deeper earlier, and yet this gentle gesture had their hearts both beating like crazy, melting away any words left to speak. 

“I-I’m going now.” Youngjae, hesitant to let go of the big hands that kept his fingers warm and cozy, gave Jaebum a soft smile. “See you tomorrow, sunbae.”

Jaebum’s heart sank as Youngjae’s hands slowly slipped away from his. He’d love to take the younger guy home and keep him there, love him with all his being and never let go – and yet he kept his desires to himself. He didn’t want to rush anything, because what they have is special; too special that he’d gladly take it slow so it lasts a whole lifetime.

“See you.” He mumbled as he looked at Youngjae’s figure disappearing into the Clover dorms. 

__**__

“So, how was the sex? Was he good?”

Youngjae choked on his warm chocolate, spilling some of it on his white sweater. His face grimaced as he turned his attention to the naughty but curious eyes of his dorm mate Bambam. 

The latter chuckled at his misfortune, clearly entertained at the reaction he showed with the question thrown at him. Keeping his hands from reaching out to kill Bambam, Youngjae heaved out a long sigh and got up from his seat.

“So, he’s bad?” Bambam teased, his face cupped between his hands. “Or maybe his dick is… lacking?” Youngjae flushed a bright red, his eyes wide with Bambam’s persistent comments.

“Yah, Kunpimook Bhuwakul!” He marched right in front of his then laughing dorm mate, grabbed the closest pillow, and hit Bambam to his heart’s content. “He’s not bad! And – and his d-dick – “ he gave one strong hit aiming at Bambam’s legs. “Th-they’re… they’re…”

“Big?” Bambam wiggled his eyebrows as a quirky smirk escaped his lips. “Oh, hyung, you’re such a perv!”

Youngjae felt his whole body enveloped in embarrassment as he covered his face with his hands. “N-no! We… we d-didn’t do that.” He stuttered; trying to find the next hole he can bury himself into. If only the earth will swallow him up at that moment, he’d gladly offer himself.

“Wait, what?” Bambam stood up with his hyung’s confession, confusion spread across his face. “With how you reacted, I thought for sure something happened. I mean, you just looked like you got your cherry popped.”

Youngjae gave Bambam a loud smack on the chest before burying his face on the sofa pillow. “No, stupid. We didn’t do anything. We just…”

Bambam crouched down and had his arms on the sofa, awaiting the juicy details from his shy hyung. “Just?”

“K-kissed.” 

Bambam swore steam came out of Youngjae’s head, his hyung’s brain clearly malfunctioning from the thought of kissing one hot dominant alpha. He knew there’s more to the story than what his friend was letting on, so he pushed for more with a little teasing. “JUST kissing?”

Youngjae clutched the sofa pillow harder, as if doing so will lessen the embarrassment he was currently in. “A-and a little bit of t-touching.”

Bambam’s interest piqued, his eyes shone with fervour as he inched closer to Youngjae, eager to get more information to satisfy his imagination. “Oooh, touching! I like where this is going.” He nudged his hyung a bit before humming a playful tune. “Where _exactly_ did he touch you? Oh, and _how_?”

“H-he…” Youngjae felt his ears exploding from redness. “He touched my side and his h-hand went inside m-my hoodie.”

A suppressed squeal filled the room as Bambam stopped himself from punching the sofa due to the intensity of the story. “And? And? Where did his hands go _next_?”

“He…” Youngjae gulped as he gave Bambam a sideway glance. “His finger r-rubbed my n-nipples…”

Bambam gave yet another squeal, this time punching the pillow in front of him with full force. “AND?”

“A-and I…” Youngjae turned his face on the floor. “I-I got nervous so… I s-stopped him.”

“You… what?” 

“I… stopped him.”

Bambam’s face fell as he heard yet another sigh come out from Youngjae. If this were a text message, he was sure he’d be the facepalm emoji, as well as the angry emoji, and the eye roll emoji, if there was anything like that.

“Way to go hyung, you just cockblocked yourself. I can’t even.”

Youngjae felt every bit of judgement from Bambam’s comment. “But I was surprised!”

“Surprised?” Bambam rose from where he was seated and dramatically waved his hand in the air. “I’m sure you guys were kissing for a while, feeling all hot and heavy before he had his hands inside your hoodie. And you were _surprised_?”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, acting like an emotional mother-in-law who just caught her daughter-in-law cook up another disaster of a meal. “Hyung! Surprise is if he just took your pants off without warning, went in without preparation, and came inside without notice! THAT’S surprising! Not rubbing your nipples after a lot of smooching!”

Youngjae had his mouth agape, hearing yet another set of vulgar words from Bambam. He knew his friend was someone direct and straightforward, yet at times like this his friend manages to make him quiet, with no rebuttal to give.

“Hyung, you guys are dating now! What’s holding you back?” Bambam ruffled his hair in frustration.

“We’re – “ Youngjae stopped as he realized he forgot to confirm one of the most important things that night. He looked up at Bambam, his face covered with panic. 

“So, you’re saying you guys are _not_ dating…yet?” 

Jackson rubbed both of his hands on his face, trying to decipher the sudden change in Jabeum’s mood. A few moments ago, his best bud had his smile stretched from ear to ear, his feet tapping to an invisible tune and his booty shaking to a quiet club dance.

Upon the mention of Youngjae’s name, Jaebum went from pale white to bright red, his expression shy yet a bit lewd, his playful smile giving him away. Jackson knew something good happened – and when he said something good, he actually meant something sexual.

With how Jaebum was acting, his finger gently tapping his nose as if awkwardly hiding his excitement, Jackson knew he had to sleep over for a night of juicy boy’s talk. He started with asking Jaebum about the date, which the latter happily obliged to tell. He gave every single detail and each time Jackson would squeal, with an exaggerated expression and flailing legs on the air – like an overly excited high school girl.

“And so, you had him cornered at the back of your car, with your hands inside his hoodie and your tongue deep inside his mouth – “ Jackson squealed yet again, his hands squeezed close to his chest as if suppressing the urge to pinch Jaebum in the cheeks. “And then, I presume you pushed him down and went on with it?”

Jackson clapped his hands together and made a victory pose. “Hyung, you the real MVP! First sex as a couple – and it’s inside the car? Top that!” He made double thumbs up and had a wide smile on his face when he noticed Jaebum’s earlier elated face was now covered with surprise.

“Hyung?”

“What do you mean you’re not dating?” Bambam had his hands on his waist, his demeanour that of a mother scolding her child. “After all that touching and feeling and making out, you’re telling me you’re not yet boyfriends?”

Youngjae gave a subtle nod, followed by an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know; we didn’t talk about it.” He leaned back and covered his eyes with his arms. “I mean, we’ve just started getting close, had our first date, confessed that we liked each other and k-kissed…”

He peaked at Bambam, who at that time was pacing back and forth while holding his nape, probably feeling his rising blood pressure. “… but we didn’t confirm if we’re going out or not.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Jackson had his arms in the air, trying not to shout at his hyung who was currently nipping away at his fingernails, anxious and a little irritated. “You guys confessed and had something sexual going on, isn’t that proof that you’re already dating?”

“But – but what if he didn’t really want me as his boyfriend?” Youngjae closed his eyes in frustration. “What if… what if he just said his feelings but didn’t really mean for us to go out? I mean, he’s hot and he’s sexy, he’s great at what he does, he’s talented, he’s kind – he’s basically a catch. When I’m just…”

“You’re just bragging.” Bambam rolled his eyes. “And who the hell hits himself in the face just to protect a guy he wouldn’t date? Of course he’d date you!”

“But he’s so wonderful and bright and adorable and sweet and kind and he deserves every good thing on this earth.” Jaebum let out a sigh and leaned forward, his hands covering his nose down. “I love him a lot and I want him to be mine, but I haven’t asked if he actually wanted to date. I just asked him if I can kiss him.”

“Hyung, you said he kissed you back, right?” Jackson rubbed his temple as he contemplated on how he can hit his hyung without the latter getting mad at him for it. “Do you think Youngjae is the type to kiss someone he won’t date? He’s not that easy, right?”

“No, I’m not that easy. But…” Youngjae fiddled with his fingers, trying to calm himself down. “I have to know if he’s actually okay with it or not. He said he loves me but didn’t really say he’d go out with me. I need to be sure, it’d be embarrassing to assume.”

Bambam swore it took all of him to stop himself from hitting Youngjae. He rubbed his glabella and let out a heavy sigh. 

“Hyung, just call him now and settle this.” Jackson had his hands on his nape, his mind thinking of happy thoughts before his blood pressure shoots up. 

Jaebum gave him a dry smile. “It’s too late, he might be sleeping already. I’ll see him tomorrow and confirm by then.”

Jackson and Bambam stood from where they were seated and walked a few steps away from their friends who might just cause their untimely death. The cause: high blood pressure.

_These freaking lovebirds._


	19. Call It What You May

___Ready when you are.___

Jackson stealthily hid his phone as they approached the café he rented for that day. A week had passed since that night, and Jaebum’s lovesickness was getting worse by the minute. His usual cool and chic hyung had totally turned into a hopeless romantic idiot, whining nonstop on days he couldn’t see Youngjae; and bragging about his beloved hoobae every chance he gets.

If there was one thing Jackson hated about it all, it was that Jaebum and Youngjae still hadn’t made their relationship clear, leaving him and Bambam the unfortunate ‘audience’ of their complicated love affair. He had to endure hearing all the corny bits and pieces of his hyung’s somehow pure and semi-lewd love story all week long.

It was not until last night that he had decided enough is enough. With a clear goal of getting Youngjae and Jaebum confirm their relationship, he contacted Bambam, and together they cooked up a plan to end their shared anxiety. They decided to have the lovebirds get some time alone with each other so they can clear things up once and for all.

Bambam suggested renting out a place so the pair can speak freely without anyone butting in. Jackson agreed, with him paying everything because Bambam ‘forgot’ his wallet, and so they executed the first part of their plan. Bambam will make sure Youngjae cancels all other appointments he had that day, while Jackson had to drag Jaebum to the café, whether he liked it or not.

And that led them to this point, where Jackson and Jaebum stood inside a cozy café filled with golden balloons scattered on the floor and red hearts hanging from the ceiling. A single round table was situated in the middle of the café, and only two chairs are present, with a few pastries and a bouquet of flowers adorning the set up.

_Bambam really went all out._

Jackson scratched the back of his head and glanced at the confused Jaebum beside him. “So, uh, hyung…” He looked at his wristwatch and smiled. Just a few minutes more. “…why don’t you take a seat?”

Jaebum, with furrowed brows and a ‘What the hell is happening here?’ expression, obediently sat down. With another quick look at his phone, Jackson gave a firm pat on Jaebum’s shoulder, smiled brightly, and made his way out of the cafe. 

“Just what in the world is happ – “ 

“Sunbae?”

One word and all of Jaebum’s annoyance flew out the window. In front of him stood the man whose beautiful smile put the Aurora Borealis to shame; whose hands he wanted to hold onto until his last breath; whose lips he wanted to kiss all day long. In front of him stood his beloved Youngjae, and slowly, all of Jackson’s weird antics that day made sense.

Jaebum couldn’t help but smile.

__**__

“You know, if those two come out of that café still undecided about their relationship, I swear today their families will mourn their deaths.”

Jackson flinched as he felt the intense bloodthirst coming from the stylish man beside him. A few minutes had passed since Youngjae went inside the café, and Bambam sat comfortably in his car while they waited for the lovebirds to finish their talk. A cold coffee drink on one hand and his phone on the other, Bambam sure felt at home in somebody else’s car.

“Woah there, stranger. Chill out, they’ve got this.” Jackson winked at Bambam, who made a sour face with his gesture.

“Stop that, I have a boyfriend.”

Jackson gave a hearty laugh. “Don’t worry, I have someone I love. And I don’t go for guys like you.”

Bambam kept his chin up, like the diva he is. He didn’t want to admit he was embarrassed with the way Jackson answered him, so he kept himself busy while scrolling through his phone. “But seriously, why did they have to drag this on for too long? It was so annoying!”

Jackson turned to face Bambam. “You talkin’ to me?”

“Who else am I talking to? This cup?” Bambam had his hands in the air, with an expression as if saying ‘are you stupid?’

Jackson knew he should be offended at how rude Bambam was acting, knowing that they weren’t that close and that he was a senior, yet he couldn’t help but laugh at the younger guy’s audacity to talk back to him. It was a refreshing sight. “Well, I wouldn’t want to assume. I mean, you have a boyfriend, so best keep my distance so I don’t get into trouble.”

Bambam felt his face burn as the older guy beside him let out a snort. _This guy!_

“I’m just saying; it was so annoying that I had to listen to all of Youngjae hyung’s whining all week! And I was his dorm mate, so I had no choice but to listen, even though it was so frustrating!”

Jackson smiled as listened to the younger guy rant about his friend. “Same vibe, bro. All week, Jaebum hyung only talked about how Youngjae was the cutest, most adorable person he’d met and how he wanted to just lock him up and make love to him all day.”

He froze on the last phrase he said. _Oops, he’s Youngjae’s friend, I better not –_

“Then why the hell did it take them this long to confirm if they’re dating or not?” Bambam’s voice cracked as his emotions reached an all-time high. “If your friend likes Youngjae hyung to the point of wanting to lock him up, then why didn’t he clear things up earlier? It’d be easier to lure Youngjae hyung to his house that way.”

Jackson knew Bambam was intense, but he didn’t know it was to this degree. _Man, this guy’s fierce!_

“Well, they had to finish up their music video first. The deadline was just around the corner; and with final exams coming in, they really won’t have time to meet nor talk.” Jackson reasoned, knowing full well how much his friend wanted to make things straight with Youngjae, yet was unable to just because life happened.

“To hell with that music video! If I were Jaebum sunbae, I would’ve devoured Youngjae hyung the minute he told me he likes me.” Bambam sipped his coffee as if to calm his heightened emotions. “And that would’ve been our first day as a couple, too.”

Jackson chuckled as he heard Bambam spouting the very thought he had in mind. “I completely agree with you on that. Jaebum hyung’s too soft with Youngjae that he doesn’t act how he usually is.”

“Glad to hear that, though.” Bambam smiled for the first time since he sat in Jackson’s car. “Just means he treasures Youngjae hyung a great deal… But seriously, one week is too long. At least just make it one day.”

A phone call cut their conversation too short.

“Jinyoung-a~”

Bambam almost puked. He had never heard such a ridiculous way of acting cute, and from a grown man at that. _I better not get involved with this weird guy._

“So rare for you to call me, what’s up?” Jackson’s flirty voice filled the car. His elated face sent goosebumps on Bambam’s skin. “Hmm? No, I’m with someone right now… But I’ll be happy to ditch everyone for you~”

Bambam pulled out his earphones in an attempt to save himself from second-hand embarrassment.

“Who? Oh, it’s my hoobae’s friend. His name’s Bambam and we’re in my car waiting – no, no, Jinyoung-a, it’s not what you think! No, I’m – “

Jackson’s smile turned upside down as he frantically tried to explain to the man on the phone. Bambam almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

“No, Jinyoung-a, please listen to me! It’s – it’s really not that! Jin-Jinyoung-a! Jin – hello? Hello? Jinyoung-a? Hello?” Jackson tried to redial the number but a busy tone answered him on the other end.

“No… no… noooo! Jinyoung-aaaaaa!”

Bambam heaved a deep sigh and put his earphones on.

__**__

“Sunbae, did you… prepare all this?” Youngjae scanned the whole room and felt happy yet embarrassed as to how cheesy everything looked.

Jaebum scratched the back of his head and gave a sheepish smile. “Uhm, no, I didn’t. I didn’t know who did, but I guess you didn’t like it?”

Youngjae smiled brightly as he picked up a cookie in front of him. “No, it’s not that. I just felt like it’s not your style to do this.” He took a bite and offered one to his sunbae. “But I feel happy that we’re here now.”

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Jaebum took the cookie from Youngjae, touching the younger guy’s hand in the process. He felt his ears burn, yet he didn’t back down. He put the cookie away and grabbed Youngjae’s hand, entwining their fingers. “We hadn’t had the time to talk. So I’m also happy right now.”

They both sat in silence, smiling while looking each other in the eyes. It felt so wholesome Jaebum thought it would be okay to just spend time with Youngjae like this every day, until there is no more tomorrow.

_But I also want to lock him up and make love to him all day long._

Jaebum kept a straight face as lewd images of Youngjae ran through his mind.

_This is it. Jackson helped me get this chance, so I have to make this right._

With a sweet, loving smile, Jaebum held Youngjae’s hand tightly, and uttered the words he’d always wanted to ask.

“Choi Youngjae, I love you. Would you please be my boyfriend?”


	20. Loving You

“B-boyfriend?”

Jaebum gulped as he awaited the million-dollar answer that day. His hands were cold, trembling, and a little sweaty, yet it remained closely entwined with Youngjae’s firm and warm fingers. His heart might be threatening to burst any minute, but he would never let go of the hand he had always desired to hold close to him. He would never let go of the man in front of him – not now, not ever.

“Uh-uhm, yeah…please?” Jaebum felt his face burn with embarrassment as he stuttered. He kept his grip firm. “I know we just met not too long ago, and we didn’t really start off on a good note. I was a complete jerk and I didn’t do anything to understand you up until recently. I can be a little impatient, quite possessive, and always wanting more of you each time, but I promise I will treasure you. I promise I will do my best to make you happy. 

I will prioritize you over anyone, and I will listen to what you have to say before making decisions on anything. I will respect your personal space, although I’d love to be close to you all the time; and I will give you my time, my energy, my money, everything – whatever you need, say it and you got it. I mean, what I mean to say is – I will love you – with my whole heart, with my entire being, with all that I have. 

I will love you, until there’s not much love to give. So… will you kindly do me the honour of being my boyfriend?”

Youngjae held his breath as his hyung’s sweet words slowly filled his heart. Unconsciously, tears started rolling down his cheeks, and an alarmed Jaebum stood up, went to where he was, and knelt down in front of him.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Are you okay? Is it because of what I said?” Youngjae had never seen his sunbae so frantic and worried, his handsome face filled with panic. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry… if you don’t want to, I won’t force you. I’m sorry, please don’t cry…”

Youngjae felt his heart overflow with love and affection for the man who was willing to go down on his knees and take back his proposal, if it would make his tears stop. This man, whose hands were as cold as ice and whose face went pale at the thought of confessing to him, was willing to set his feelings aside so he can prioritize what he thinks Youngjae wants out of their relationship.

_How could someone be so loveable?_

Wiping his tears away, Youngjae reached out and gave his sunbae a tight hug. He buried his nose on Jaebum’s shoulder, sniffing his addictive, manly scent and enticing pheromones. 

_Yup, he is my alpha._

“Don’t be sorry, sunbae.” He said in between sniffing Jaebum and rubbing his head against the older guy’s shoulder. “I was just so overwhelmed. I’ve been thinking about this for a whole week, wondering if you would be okay with someone like me. I was thinking whether someone as awesome, as kind, and as hot as you would actually think of dating someone like me.”

“Someone like you?” Jaebum returned Youngjae’s hug, his grip firmly placed on the younger guy’s body. “You are wonderful, you are adorable, you are sweet, and you are kind-hearted; you make me want to become a better man, you make everyone’s day brighter and you bring happiness just with your smile. Someone like you?”

Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s shoulder while he caressed the latter’s back. “It would be a privilege to date you, Youngjae.”

A wide smile broke out of Youngjae’s lips as he tightened his embrace. He had never heard such loving words be directed at him. He grew up full of love from his family, yet no one had made him feel so important and so loved like Jaebum did.

“I would love to be your boyfriend, sunbae. I would love to be with you every day, from morning till night. I would love to be with you in good times and in bad; to be there for you when you need someone. I would love to cherish you and love you and spend time with you every chance I get. 

I would love to spoil you and kiss you and hug you and do all sorts of things with you. I would love to go places with you and try different kinds of food with you. I would love to call you mine, and make you claim me as yours. 

So sunbae, please don’t take back your proposal. I would love to be your boyfriend, because dating you is as much a privilege to me as it is for you.”

Jaebum planted another kiss on Youngjae’s shoulder, his heart full of affection for his adorable hoobae. Youngjae had his face buried on his sunbae’s shoulder, his nose bathing in the scent of his first boyfriend.

They stayed in their tight embrace for a long time, neither of them wanting to break free. Jaebum would feel Youngjae’s head rubbing against him, and he’d feel his eyes smiling from the gesture. Youngjae would feel kisses on his neck and shoulder, and each time his heart would clench as if wanting to leap out of his chest.

It wasn’t until Youngjae’s phone rang that they slowly broke free from their hug. Their eyes still glued on each other, Youngjae gave his sunbae a huge smile followed by a shy chuckle. Jaebum massaged his nape, a little embarrassed and too happy for words. 

The phone constantly ringing, Youngjae reached inside his bag and took the call without breaking eye contact with Jaebum. “Yes? This is Youngjae.”

“Hyung, are you done?” Bambam’s frustrated voice came from the other line.

“Hmm? Not quite, why?” Youngjae felt ticklish as Jaebum reached for his hand and planted a kiss on his palm, before rubbing it against the older guy’s face. 

“Can you go home on your own? I’m having Yugyeom pick me up.” Bambam sounded irritated, but Youngjae didn’t mind. He was too high up in the clouds to actually mind anything. “That cheeky sunbae left me outside and drove away.”

“Hmm? Cheeky sunbae?” Youngjae inched closer to where Jaebum was, trying to go for their first kiss as a couple. Jaebum closed his eyes. 

“Jackson sunbae.” Bambam said, with an exasperated sigh. 

Jaebum opened his eyes upon hearing Jackson’s name. Giving Youngjae an apologetic smile, he pulled away for a second and took the phone from his beloved boyfriend. “Hey, Bambam. It’s me, Jaebum.”

“Oh, Jaebum sunbae! I have a question for you.” With a serious tone, Bambam cleared his throat. “Are you guys dating now? Please say yes, or else I’ll have to kill both of you.”

Jaebum felt giddy upon hearing the word ‘dating’ from Bambam, as if it was so foreign it gave him butterflies. Glancing at Youngjae, who at that time was fiddling with his fingers, Jaebum confidently responded, “Yes, we’re dating. And thank you for helping us out.”

A minute of silence filled the line before Jaebum heard a long sigh. “Finally! I can now sleep peacefully knowing you guys have cleared things up. Thanks for the update, sunbae. This means a lot to us, more than you could ever think of.” Jaebum chuckled at the younger guy’s remark. “Oh, before I forget. Sunbae, please make sure you comfort your friend. His lover seems to have misunderstood something, so Jackson sunbae just up and left me here and drove away.”

“Will do, thanks for telling me.” Jaebum made a mental note to also thank his best bud, who had done everything to help him get together with Youngjae.

Ending the call, Jaebum turned to Youngjae and smiled. 

_My boyfriend._

He could feel his heart beat like crazy at the mere mention of the word. He couldn’t believe that after all that had happened to him, he would find himself head over heels for Youngjae. He couldn’t believe he would trust and love someone again, enough to act petty and childish because he couldn’t bear the thought of another man having him. He couldn’t believe that what Mr Yeonhan said would actually come true: that if he gave the world a chance to love him, he’d be in for a wonderful surprise.

Reaching out, he cupped Youngjae’s face and leaned in. Closing his eyes, he let himself succumb to the pleasure of kissing his boyfriend for the first time. He gave Youngjae a light peck, followed by a deeper, fuller kiss. He couldn’t get enough of those lips – soft, warm, inviting, and all his. 

He felt Youngjae’s arms slowly wrapping themselves around his shoulders. He reached for the younger guy’s waist and brought him closer, his kiss getting deeper by the minute. Before long, his tongue had made its way inside, playfully entangling itself to his hoobae’s tongue. Probing deeper, he heard Youngjae made a soft grunt; the latter’s hand caressing his hair.

Youngjae didn’t know how long they’ve been kissing, but one thing is clear to him: kissing his sunbae is something he’d never get tired of. He could do it all day, even if it meant getting swollen lips after.

Youngjae flinched when he felt Jaebum’s right hand slowly making its way inside his shirt, the older guy’s left hand still firmly holding his waist in place. With a light tap on the shoulder, Youngjae broke free from the kiss and looked straight at his sunbae. He knew Jaebum was hot, but seeing his eyes filled with desire and his tongue licking his lips as if asking for more, Youngjae wasn’t sure what word to use anymore.

“S-sunbae, I-I don’t think it’s time for that yet.”

Jaebum had a naughty grin plastered on his face. “Sorry, just got excited for a minute there.”

He withdrew his hand and gave Youngjae a firm kiss on the forehead. Placing his hands on the table and the side of the chair, Jaebum slowly picked himself up from kneeling. Clearing his throat, he gave an affectionate smile and extended his hand.

“Let’s go?”

Youngjae smiled back, his heart satisfied and happy. With a sturdy pull, Youngjae found himself in the arms of his sunbae again, this time their noses touching each other. With a shy chuckle, he found himself getting kissed for a second time. One kiss planted on his eye, one on his forehead, another on his nose, and finally, a light kiss on his lips.

“I love you.”

“Yeah.” Youngjae felt his stomach turn with all the butterflies inside. 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> It's been an amazing ride with this series! I loved writing this as much as I loved seeing and replying to all of your comments!
> 
> As you might have noticed, this marks the final chapter for the series. BUT WAIT!
> 
> Since I am heavily influenced by mangas and manhuas, I am writing some _side stories_ (yep, you read that right) to fully convey the dating stage of 2Jae.
> 
> I hope you continue to read the next chapters!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, everyone! I love you all!


	21. Side Story 1: You Calling My Name

“Cheers!”

Dojin raised his glass of beer and motioned to Youngjae, his eyes sparkling and his smile too bright to handle that night. It was a Friday evening, and Team Ahgase gathered to celebrate the end of their music video shoot. It was also a thank-you party for the rich and capable Jaebum, who volunteered to pay for an experienced editor to take care of post-production.

Jiwon, Dojin, and Youngjae sat together, while Miya, Yerim, and Jaebum sat across them. The food was delicious and the drinks were great, but Dojin wouldn’t be satisfied until he knows the real score between his two teammates; one too cute for his own good, and the other glaring at him for sitting beside the cutie he just mentioned.

_Let’s play a little prank, shall we?_

Without missing a beat, Dojin wrapped his left arm around Youngjae, clinking their glasses in the process. The unsuspecting hoobae smiled awkwardly, sipping from his glass like a hamster would on a giant bowl. Dojin chuckled and gulped down his beer, his left hand gripping Youngjae’s shoulder firmly.

“I’ve had so much fun! What about you guys?” He exclaimed, scanning everyone in the group.

Yerim nodded excitedly while she filled her seventh shot of soju. “I agree. I didn’t know I would enjoy it this much.”

“I second that.” Jiwon gave Dojin a pat on the back before downing his drink.

Miya, although disagreeable and annoying at times, chimed in. “For what it’s worth, this music video will look good on my application, being a music major and all. Also…” she leaned closer to Jaebum, sneakily placing her hands on the latter’s thigh under the table. “I got to get this close to Jaebum oppa.”

Youngjae stiffened up, his eyes wide with surprise. He wanted to lunge at Miya and separate her from his Jaebum. He wanted to grab his Jaebum away from her and just scream that he’s his boyfriend now. He wanted everyone to know, yet he also didn’t want anyone to figure out. 

He wanted to brag that he’s dating Jaebum, yet he knew the moment word gets out; people will be too busy poking their noses into their business that they might not be able to do anything else. Making things public is much more troublesome than keeping it within them.

And he also wasn’t sure if Jaebum would like the idea of making their relationship public. They had decided to date, and only their closest friends know; but they hadn’t talked about letting everyone else in on the news. And he wouldn’t want to decide on his own; after all, they’re in a relationship. If he wanted to tell everyone about them, then Jaebum must agree with the idea.

Dojin felt Youngjae flinch, and he took this as another positive sign to continue with his prank. Prepared to take whatever Jaebum throws at him, he plunged in to step 2: pulling Youngjae closer to him, he rubbed his face against the younger guy’s cheek and grinned. “You said it! I’m just so happy I got to spend more time with Youngjae-ya because of this music video.”

Jaebum felt his jaw tighten, his hands growing cold with bloodthirst. If they weren’t outside, he would’ve killed Dojin with one fatal strike. But he had to control himself, because his beloved Youngjae is currently in the hands of the evil villain, and he wouldn’t want to show Youngjae his violent side.

Grabbing his beer, he shot a deathly glare towards Dojin, which the latter seemed to enjoy.

_Is this guy a masochist?_

Dojin felt his heart thump like crazy at the apparent threat to his life. Jaebum just gave him ‘ _the look_ ’, but he wasn’t satisfied with just that. Looking at someone as if you wanted to bury him alive won’t answer his question: are these two cuties together? And if not, how do we get them to be together?

He chuckled at the thought of playing cupid. _I’m such a good friend._

Youngjae laughed nervously as he felt Dojin’s cheek against his. With no apparent success in getting away from Dojin, he resigned himself to the latter’s touchy nature and drank his beer quietly. He’d have to wait for them to all go home before he can stick close to his loving boyfriend.

_Ugh, I want to kiss sunbae now._

Miya smirked as she took hold of Jaebum’s arm, her chest rubbing against him. “Oppa, do you want to come over to my place after this?” She crossed her legs suggestively, her face leaning on Jaebum’s side. Youngjae’s heart sank as he saw the terrible sight unfold before him.

Jaebum coldly brushed Miya aside, removing himself from her koala-like hug. “No, thank you.” He declined; his mind full of ways on how he’d kiss Youngjae while they’re inside his car later that night. Youngjae’s lewd face made his heart skip a beat, and a playful smile escaped his lips.

Dojin, attentive as he is, took note of Jaebum’s refusal and Youngjae’s dejected spirit. Pushing his luck one more time, he turned to Youngjae with a mischievous look. “How about it, Youngjae-ya? Want to continue drinking at my place?” He leaned closer, his face only a few inches away from the younger guy. “You can sleep over; my bed’s big enough for both of us.”

A loud bang startled everyone in the group, all of them turning their attention toward Jaebum, whose right hand managed to shake their table. A confused Jiwon gave a soft chuckle, trying to ease the atmosphere after the supposed mood change from Jaebum. “You okay man?”

Taking a deep breath, Jaebum raised his head; his smile gave chills to everyone who saw. “All good, man. All good.” 

He raised his glass and curtly nodded. Dojin almost broke out into a smile upon seeing Jaebum’s reaction. He knew he was getting close to the climax of today’s drama.

_Alright, one more push._

Undeterred by Jaebum’s deadly stares, he drew closer to Youngjae and sniffed the latter’s hair. “You smell good Youngjae-ya. What shampoo do yo – “

“Babe.”

Everyone froze in place. Dojin met Jaebum’s cold eyes and smiled. 

_Gotcha!_

“Babe.” Jaebum called once more, his eyes directed at Youngjae. “Could you pass me the side dish over there?”

It took Youngjae a few seconds before Jaebum’s words sank in. _What? Babe?_

“Babe.”

“Y-yeah?” He answered by reflex, even though they never talked about what to call each other; it was like his body knew he was ‘Babe’.

“The side dish.” Jaebum smiled sweetly as he pointed at the dish in front of Youngjae. A little shy yet overly happy, Youngjae took a plate of sweetened potatoes and handed it over to Jaebum. “Thanks.”

The others still silent from shock, Dojin finally let Youngjae go, his face brimming with joy at his successful prank. “So…” he started, his eyebrows going up and down as if to incite Jaebum. “Since when?”

“Since when what?” Jaebum, feigning ignorance, munched on the sweet potatoes in front of him.

“Since you and Youngjae-ya became a thing.”

“Mr Choi.” Jaebum answered, his tone firm and serious. “That’s what you’d call him from now on.”

Dojin laughed heartily before he drank his beer. He would never tire of teasing Jaebum, what with how interesting the latter responds to every provocation. “But I want to call him Youngjae-ya.”

Jaebum glared at him, which made him snicker.

“Wait, oppa…” Miya’s hand was rubbing her forehead, the flirty fox clearly surprised at the sudden progress of things. “You guys are dating? You and Youngjae?”

Jaebum turned to her and smiled confidently. With a quick glance at Youngjae, he nodded. “Yeah, we are.”

Jiwon and Yerim soon caught up with the turn of events and gave their congratulations to the couple, with Jiwon raising his glass.

“To our new campus couple…” Jiwon rose from his seat and motioned to everyone. “And to the completion of our music video, cheers!”

Everyone clinked their glasses, except for Miya, who was still in a state of shock knowing his beloved oppa is now taken. 

Youngjae couldn’t contain his happiness, his eyes smiling with his lips. He looked at Jaebum, who was already looking at him, and mouthed an ‘I love you.’ Jaebum smiled back and mouthed an ‘I love you too’ before drinking his beer.

Dojin, seeing the quiet but apparent flirting happening beside him, beamed and offered another glass of beer to Youngjae. He not only completed his prank, he also saw Jaebum’s adorable reaction to his teasing.

Fully satisfied, he gave Youngjae a huge hug. “Congrats, Youngjae-ya! Be happy, okay?”

Jaebum threw a rolled up paper aimed at Dojin. “Get your hands off of him.”

Dojin, playful as he is, smiled and hugged Youngjae tighter. “No can do, tee-hee!”

Needless to say, cupid Dojin almost lost his life that night.


	22. Side Story 2: Hands On You

Jaebum shut his eyes tight as he grabbed Youngjae’s hand beside him. He crumpled his face, held his breath, and braced himself for the fall. Within seconds, the wind kissed him and a loud scream escaped his lips.

“Hahahahaha!”

Peeking with his left eye, Jaebum caught sight of his adorable lover laughing his heart out, clearly enjoying the steep fall they just went through. “Sunbae, this is so fun!”

“Y-yeah!” He laughed awkwardly, trying his best to mask the fear within. “So fun, yeah!”

The coaster car made a sideways twist, taking Jaebum by surprise. He gripped the over-the-shoulder restraint and hoped for the best. His life might have been short, but meeting Youngjae had made everything worth it.

“Jingyoung-aaaaaaaa!”

Jackson’s screams echoed throughout the amusement park, his usual tough and manly demeanour crumbled the moment he stepped into the roller coaster seat. It was Jaebum and Youngjae’s official first date, and Jackson thought it would be more fun if he and his beloved professor tagged along.

Little did he know he would be putting his life on the line. 

_Guess I love Jinyoung-a more than my life._

“Jinyoung-aaaaaaaaa!” He screamed, the coaster car taking consecutive loops after a sharp fall. Jinyoung’s deep laugh which used to make Jackson’s heart clench is now making him cry inside. He always loved Jinyoung’s laugh – it was deep, sensual, and uniquely his.

Now, Jackson thinks Jinyoung is a sadist lover who enjoyed bullying him every chance he gets. Jackson clung to Jinyoung as if his life depended on it – because his life DID depend on it – and he closed his eyes waiting for the ride to stop. All the while, he cried Jinyoung’s name out loud, as if savouring the last moments he’d be able to say them.

Jaebum felt a little better after knowing Jackson had it worse than him. At the very least, Youngjae held his hand firmly, his laugh emitting sunshine and comfort to anyone who heard it. He never knew their first date would end up with Jackson and Professor Park tagging along, yet he was thankful they were there. At least he would be cooler than Jackson in front of Youngjae.

A few more minutes of anxiety and forced smiles, the roller coaster ride ended with Jinyoung laughing himself to tears, Youngjae smiling from ear to ear, Jaebum heaving a huge sigh of relief, and Jackson trembling and pale as a sheet of paper.

The four of them spent the next half hour resting in one of the designated meal areas, Jinyoung and Youngjae recounting their exciting ride while Jaebum and Jackson took silence as a shared agreement never to ride the roller coaster again. At least, until their lover insists so.

“I never knew you were such a fun person, Professor.” Youngjae squeaked his chocolate drink on hand. 

Jinyoung gave him a sweet smile. “Well, I’m not a professor today, so I thought I’d give myself the fun I deserve. Besides…” he eyed Jackson who was sitting beside him, calmly drinking his café au lait. “I got to see something entertaining. So I’m happy I came today.”

Jackson wanted to protest, but he knew he shouldn’t because one: Jinyoung was right, and two: he’d just punish Jinyoung in a different way. And by different, he meant their _nightly exercise_.

“Me too!” chimed Youngjae, his smile bringing healing to all broken hearts. “I got to see my boyfriend enjoying the ride, so I’m happy we went.”

Jaebum was thankful he didn’t spit his coffee out. He had been trying so hard to look cool that Youngjae actually bought it and now he might have dug his own grave. If he looked like he was having fun, Youngjae would definitely suggest they go ride the roller coaster another time.

Jackson hid the smile forming on his lips. If there was one thing being uncool gave him, it was the confirmation that Jinyoung wouldn’t suggest another roller coaster ride because of how he reacted. Unless, of course, if he was indeed a sadistic lover getting his kick out of bullying Jackson.

“But I guess we should part ways here,” Jinyoung looked at his watch and gave Youngjae an apologetic smile. “I’d like to hang out with you guys more, but Jackson and I had something to do.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it Professor.” Youngjae waved his hand as if to signal his agreement. “Jaebum sunbae and I have to go somewhere too.”

_We do?_

Jackson and Jaebum thought, panicking on the knowledge that they had forgotten something their lovers clearly remembered.

_Ugh, I can’t remember what it is that Jinyoung-a and I had to do. Shoot, Jackson, think!_

_Oh crap, I didn’t know Youngjae and I had to go somewhere. Where was it? Think, Jaebum, think!_

“Well I guess we’ll see you on campus.” Jinyoung took his drink and stood up, glanced at Jackson, and smiled at the couple in front of him. “Nice meeting you two.”

“Yeah, see you on campus, Professor!” Youngjae chirped, his smile moving the depths of Jinyoung’s heart. 

_This kid is so cute._

Youngjae also stood up, prompting Jaebum to follow, and a few minutes of walking had them alone with no other couple tagging behind them.

Jaebum scratched the back of his head as he followed Youngjae, his brain still trying to locate any hint of what Youngjae was talking about earlier. He knew they would be taking their time with the park rides, but he didn’t know where else they should go. Did they agree on going somewhere and he completely forgot about it?

_No, that’s impossible. I never forget things when it involves Youngjae._

Jaebum heaved a deep sigh, which caught Youngjae’s attention. “Sunbae, are you okay?”

“Oh, uh…” Jaebum met Youngjae’s eyes and gave a sheepish smile. “No, it’s just… I can’t seem to remember any place we had to go to today, aside from this amusement park. I was trying to think about it, but I just can’t figure it out.”

If there was one thing Youngjae loved about his relationship with Jaebum, it was that they had been more honest with each other. They had agreed to talk things out whenever they feel bothered about something, and this had led to fewer misunderstandings and zero fights.

Youngjae chuckled as he went to where Jaebum was. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand, wrapped the latter’s arm around his shoulder, and entangled their fingers after. “Nope, we don’t have anywhere else planned.” He gave Jaebum a light kiss on the cheek. “I just wanted us to be alone; it’s our date after all.”

Jaebum swore he almost pushed Youngjae down and made love to him right then and there. It took all of his self-restraint to actually answer with just a simple smile and a light kiss on Youngjae’s forehead.

_This guy… I just love him to bits._

Jaebum and Youngjae spent the whole afternoon trying out all the rides, most of them the safe ones. It gave Jaebum a lot of opportunity to put his hands on his unsuspecting boyfriend, most of it hugs and light kisses on the latter’s face. 

At times he’d place his hands on Youngjae’s waist, his grip firm and his mind running wild from the possibility of him holding Youngjae on the same place but with a sexier mood. At times like these he would mentally hit himself while counting sheep to purify his thoughts.

A sudden downpour ended their date, both of them getting soaked with the abrupt rainfall. Jaebum led Youngjae to his car, in a rush to keep his boyfriend from getting sick.

“Sunbae, let’s go to your house since it’s closer.” Youngjae had his hands above his head, trying to keep his vision clear of water.

Jaebum flinched at the innocent suggestion. He had been trying to clear his mind of lewd thoughts, as he didn’t want to spoil their first date with him only thinking about nothing but making love. He had promised to cherish Youngjae and to take things slow. He had resolved himself to the idea that he would wait until Youngjae is ready to accept him and his desire for him.

But Youngjae’s innocent yet provocative idea had his resolve waver to the point of him turning to his lover, eyes filled with burning lust. He leaned forward, his right hand pulling Youngjae by the waist closer to him. His left hand went to Youngjae’s ass, groping and squeezing and wanting.

Youngjae gasped, his eyes wide and his face confused. 

“I love you and I want to treasure you. But I also hope you know…” Jaebum leaned closer, his lips just a few inches away from touching Youngjae’s. “…that going to my house right now might make me unable to control myself.”

Youngjae looked Jaebum in the eyes, his body trembling because of the cold rain and his lover’s enticing invitation. He knew they’d get to that point one of these days, but he didn’t expect it to be so soon.

Jaebum placed a light peck on Youngjae’s lips and smiled. His left hand groped harder, which made Youngjae moan.

“Babe…” he said with ragged breath, “Would you still like to come over?”


	23. Side Story 3: Sucker

Jaebum wanted to slap himself just so he could believe what was unravelling before his eyes.

His beloved boyfriend Youngjae, cute and adorable and all things bright and wonderful, raised his shirt enough for his _hard_ nipples to show, his face flushed a daring red. Droplets of water fell from his wet hair, and his body shivered from being soaked in the rain.

Jaebum gulped, his eyes unable to stir away from the sexy young man in front of him. He wanted to burn this moment in his mind; he wanted to remember every inch of Youngjae’s body so he can always dream about him and jerk off of him whenever he could. He had lusted and he had wanted to see this side of Youngjae for as long as he could remember, yet now that his boyfriend is being forward, it was Jaebum who couldn’t move an inch from where he was seated.

He never knew Youngjae would agree to come over, even after his aggressive groping in the rain. He had expected his lover to shy away and demand to be taken to the dorms; but much to his surprise, Youngjae looked at him in the eyes and gave a curt nod.

Without hesitation, Jaebum led Youngjae in his car and sped away. Within minutes, they arrived at his house, and perverted Jaebum just couldn’t wait to get his hands on his lover. 

Jaebum pinned Youngjae to the wall as soon as they got inside the house. His breath was uneven, and his hands were trembling, as if trying to qualm his burning desire. He inched closer, and gave Youngjae’s lips a light touch. The light kiss turned deeper the second time, and without noticing it, Jaebum had his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth.

Softly, his hands cupped Youngjae’s face, making it easier for Jaebum to prod deeper. His thumb got in between Youngjae’s lips, parting them further so he can smother his lover with a deeper, wetter kiss. In a few seconds, Youngjae’s moans caressed his ears.

Jaebum kept his tongue inside, touching Youngjae’s teeth, playing tag with the latter’s tongue. His left leg had placed themselves comfortably between Youngjae’s thighs, rubbing the younger guy’s crotch. Jaebum would pull away a few times, only to give Youngjae some room to breathe, and he would ravage his cute lover’s lips once more, totally captivated as to how soft, enticing, and wet it was.

The intensity kept Youngjae on his toes, his legs losing strength by the minute. A few more kisses, and he had slid down to the floor, unable to keep up with Jaebum’s heated kiss. Catching his breath, Youngjae was in a daze until he felt himself being lifted from the ground.

Jaebum had Youngjae in his arms, his strides big and quick. He opened the door to his room and gently placed Youngjae on his bed, careful not to hurt his beloved. His eyes overflowed with lust and his body released sweet, manly, alpha pheromones, filling his room with his domineering scent. Youngjae flinched, his body slowly reacting to his sunbae’s pheromones. 

It felt like he was being embraced from head to toe – from the tips of his fingers to the strands of his hair. He felt Jaebum’s love with the pheromones that engulfed his senses into a string of profound pleasure. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s neck. Closing his eyes, he prepared himself to be eaten alive.

Jaebum grabbed Youngjae by the waist, closing the distance between them. He placed a light peck on the younger one’s lips, followed by a kiss that munched and played with Youngjae’s lower lip, until it was deep enough to have moans escape both of them.

Kissing Youngjae had always felt good. There was this sweet, gratifying effect, his brain releasing all the oxytocin he needed. He can do it all day, every day, for the rest of his life. He will never tire of it, and he will never let go of the only lips that could satisfy him.

His left arm still around Youngjae’s waist, Jaebum had his right hand do the work. Treading his lover’s body slowly, his hand went from waist down to the latter’s thigh, and up again – but this time, inside Youngjae’s shirt. Feeling his boyfriend’s bare skin was enough to give Jaebum shivers.

His hand moved upward, his mind attentive to Youngjae’s reaction. He wanted his lover so bad, yet he didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable nor be surprised at his sudden aggressiveness. The last thing he’d want is to make his lover cry.

Jaebum carefully slid his hand up, and with a light touch, he pressed on Youngjae’s hard nipple. Youngjae froze.

Feeling his boyfriend’s hesitation, Jaebum pulled back, halting the kiss between them. He looked Youngjae in the eyes, their breath unsteady after a steamy round of making out. “Sorry babe.”

Youngjae felt his face get warmer, his body unable to keep up with the heated exchange of pheromones. He was surprised, but he didn’t dislike it. If anything, he actually loved Jaebum’s hand inside his shirt. He wanted Jaebum to do more – to have more of him – just as he wanted his sunbae all to himself.

He knew Jaebum had been holding back a lot. His sunbae had always treated him like royalty ever since they started dating, putting his welfare above everything. Jaebum might have touched him a lot, yet whenever the older guy felt his reluctance; he would always take a step back, giving Youngjae the room to adjust.

Just like how he’d always been, Jaebum kept his hands to himself the moment he realized Youngjae’s reaction to his touch. He did say he might not be able to hold back, yet he loved and cared for Youngjae so much he was willing to cut his hands off if it came down to it.

“I’m sorry, babe.” He reiterated, his smile apologetic. He was about to get off the bed when he felt Youngjae’s hand on his arm. The younger guy pulled him back to bed, and without realizing it, Jaebum had Youngjae on top of him, the latter’s face bathed in tomato-red.

“Here.” Youngjae said, lifting his shirt with trembling hands. His hard nipples laid themselves bare, waiting for the shocked Jaebum to make a move. 

Jaebum, too astonished to say anything, kept his eyes locked on the nipples he had always dreamt to touch. Youngjae’s eyes looked determined, his wet hair adding to his already sexy look. Jaebum knew his boyfriend had a naughty side, yet he didn’t think Youngjae would be taking the lead tonight.

His eyes still taking delight on his boyfriend’s body, Jaebum slowly leaned closer, placing his hands on Youngjae’s waist.

“Babe…” he started, looking up to meet Youngjae. “Are you sure?”

Youngjae smiled and nodded. “All yours.”

Jaebum felt his body shiver with delight, his fingers pressing deeper onto Youngjae’s body. Inching forward, he closed his eyes and let the tip of his tongue touch his lover’s nipples. His hot breath had Youngjae in a trance; the younger guy grabbed his hair for support. 

Jaebum licked lightly, his other hand flicking the other nipple. He licked, and sucked, and bit as if trying to leave a mark. Sucking gently, Jaebum felt his lower body react, and before long, he had Youngjae trembling beneath him.

He made his way to the other nipple, giving it the equal attention it deserves. He licked, he sucked, and with careful thought, he bit around it, leaving a mark that would signify his thirst for his charming boyfriend.

Jaebum looked up after a round of sucking and pinching nipples, and his lover’s face was doused with pleasure and yearning. Pressing his body closer, he felt Youngjae’s erection touching his stomach. He reached for his boyfriend’s pants, slid the zipper down, and had his finger lightly touch the younger’s hard on.

A gasp came from Youngjae, his eyes met Jaebum.

His alpha lover’s expression told him he wanted more – and Youngjae had never felt more loved. 

“Babe,” Jaebum said in between breaths, “please tell me now if you want to stop. Because once I pull your pants down…” 

Jaebum crawled closer to him, their noses touching. “…there’s no going back.”

Youngjae felt a thrill run down his spine.

_So this is it_ , he thought. 

He wrapped his arms around Jaebum and gave the latter a light kiss. 

“Go ahead, babe. I’m all yours.”


	24. Side Story 4: Shivers

Jaebum had had sex a lot of times – he had touched a lot of people and he had kissed a ton of lips. But not once had his chest clench at the mere sight of a naked person in front of him. Not once did he tremble at the thought of hurting or breaking someone whilst he held them. And not once did he want someone so badly that he controlled his dark desire to monopolize, in fear of causing harm to someone he deemed important.

All of those, he experience first with Youngjae.

Uncertain yet highly provoked, Jaebum rubbed Youngjae’s hard on, pre-cum oozing from the younger guy’s boxers. Youngjae moaned, his body getting warmer with every touch. His head rested comfortably on a pillow, his left hand trying to muffle the lewd sounds coming from him, while his right hand tried to grasp the sheets.

Jaebum could hear his heartbeat, thumping loudly each time he taps on Youngjae’s erection. With a quick but careful movement, Jaebum pulled Youngjae’s pants off of him, spreading the younger guy’s legs and getting in between them.

He pulled down Youngjae’s boxers, and an erect penis welcomed him. Jaebum’s throat went dry, as if his body signalled him what he had to do next. He wrapped his hand around Youngjae’s erection, prompting a stifled sound from his hoobae.

“Babe,” Jaebum looked up to find a flushed Youngjae. Inching closer, Jaebum took Youngjae’s hand off his mouth and planted a light kiss on his boyfriend. “Let me hear you.”

Jaebum moved his hand up and down, his lover trembling beneath him. He couldn’t take his eyes away from his boyfriend who was shivering with pleasure. He leaned forward, kissing Youngjae deeply. Moaning in between gasps and kisses, Youngjae arched his back. Jaebum felt a sense of victory seeing he made his lover feel good.

“You alright, babe?” He asked, his voice low and raspy. Youngjae thought his heart would explode. “Y-yeah.”

Jaebum kissed his lover’s forehead before taking his clothes off. Youngjae knew his sunbae was sexy, but dang would you look at those tight muscles waiting to be kissed and licked.

_I might attack sunbae at this point._

Jaebum reached for his lover’s shirt, taking it off the younger guy. His smile naughty, Jaebum closed the distance between them with a kiss. Youngjae had his arms around his sunbae’s neck, his lower half feeling Jaebum’s hard on. 

Jaebum went for his lover’s neck, leaving marks as if claiming his territory. His hand grabbed Youngjae’s thigh, while the other groped his lover’s chest. He kept his hands busy while he sucked on Youngjae’s nipples alternately, his marks more visible the longer he sucked on the younger’s body.

He went down, and without warning, he took Youngjae’s erection in his mouth.

“Sunbae!” Youngjae grabbed Jaebum’s face, pulling the older guy away from him. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Jaebum smirked. “Giving you head.”

“Y-you don’t need – ah!” And Jaebum took all of Youngjae in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around, bobbing his head up and down. “S-sunbae, please…”

Jaebum peeked at his cute lover, whose shoulders shuddered at every movement he made. He went faster, until he felt Youngjae’s hands pull on his hair, signalling a climactic finish. Some of Youngjae’s semen fell on his face.

Panicked, the younger guy jolted upright and reached for his face. “Crap, sorry sunbae. Tissue, where’s the tissue?”

Jaebum snickered as his lover damped tissue after tissue on his face. Gently grabbing Youngjae’s arm, Jaebum went in for a kiss while slowly pushing his weight on the other, until the younger was trapped beneath him. “Babe, we’re only starting.”

Youngjae flinched, feeling his boyfriend’s waist rubbing against him. Closing his eyes, he welcomed Jaebum’s passionate kiss and let himself succumb to his desires. A warm, prickling sensation made him moan, and he gripped Jaebum’s shoulders when he felt fingers trying to probe inside him.

“Babe…” Jaebum whispered after he broke their kiss, “Please relax...”

“I’m t-trying.” He gasped, feeling one finger inside him. Youngjae felt Jaebum planting kisses on his neck, as if to calm him down. Another moan escaped him – there were two fingers inside. And as if the tingling sensation wasn’t enough, Jaebum was trying to stretch him out.

“S-sunbae!”

“Sorry babe,” Jaebum kissed him, an apologetic smile on his face. “This is so you won’t get hurt later.”

Jaebum kept his fingers thrusting in and out, his lover in a bout of frenzied pleasure. His body still close to Youngjae, Jaebum made a few more ‘marks’ on his boyfriend, leaving hickeys wherever his lips touched.

Slipping his finger out, Jaebum took off his pants and gently placed himself between Youngjae’s legs. With a quick glance, he scanned his trembling boyfriend who was emitting sweet, rosy pheromones. Youngjae’s scent drowned out Jaebum’s senses, and he had never felt so comfortable having pheromones other than his fill the house.

Lifting Youngjae’s waist, Jaebum grabbed the younger guy’s leg, positioned himself closer to Youngjae’s entrance, and shivered in ecstatic anticipation.

“Babe… please take a deep breath.” Jaebum nudged his hard penis against Youngjae’s entrance, making his hoobae shiver. “I’m coming in.”

Slowly, Jaebum pushed himself in, sneaking glances on his lover to see if he was adjusting well. Youngjae held his breath as he felt Jaebum entering him, the latter’s girth taking him by surprise. Jaebum was big and wide, and it was stretching him with pleasurable pain. It was the kind of pain he would not hesitate to take again, if needed.

His body shook, and his hands gripped the sheets beside him. “Breathe baby, breathe.” Jaebum told him, his voice low and sweet, consoling the trembling Youngjae.

“A-are you fully in?” he asked, his breathing uneven. 

“Halfway there, babe.”

Youngjae bit his lower lip. “Keep going.”

“What?” Jaebum paused, worry written all over his face. “I’ll be okay babe, even if it’s half – “

“No.” Youngjae’s smile was weak, yet it was still bright and lovely. “There’s no point if you don’t go all in.”

Jaebum knew Youngjae took his heart once more. He leaned closer, and kept pushing until all of him is inside Youngjae. Once everything was in, he went on top of his lover, placing his arms on both sides, locking Youngjae beneath him. 

He caressed the younger guy’s hair, and placed light kisses until Youngjae focused on him.

Youngjae gasped and moaned, and he took deep breaths until his body adjusted to Jaebum’s size. Making love with his sunbae was something he had always wanted yet it weighed on him like an anchor to the sea. He was anxious, he was nervous, but most of all – he was worried Jaebum might not find his naked appearance appealing.

Thankfully, Jaebum was as hard as a rock, and his boyfriend won’t stop kissing him any time soon.

He could feel Jaebum pulsing inside him – it was hard, it was long, it was big, and it was hot. He didn’t know he would be able to take something of that magnitude, yet here he was, trying to even his breathing before Jaebum decides to move.

Having Jaebum inside him made his heart full – feeling the older guy’s skin so close to him, his breath almost his.

 _Ahhh_ , Youngjae thought. _So this is what making love is._

“Sunbae…” he whispered, his voice weak. “You can move, you know.”

Jaebum smiled and kissed him lovingly. “I’ll wait until you have adjusted to me.”

“You might have to wait until morning.”

“Then wait until morning I shall.”

Youngjae chuckled, his arms wrapped around Jaebum’s body.

_Finally…_

Youngjae raised his head a little and reached Jaebum for a kiss.

_I am his, and he is mine._


	25. Side Story 5: In the Sheets

The cool, morning breeze kissed Youngjae’s bare feet, making him inch closer to the warmth beside him. Rough hands made their way from his waist to his shoulders, wrapping themselves around before pulling him tight. The soft morning light made its way through the windows onto the sheets, and the air carried Jaebum’s heavy alpha scent.

Soft lips planted kisses on Youngjae’s face, making him giggle and open his eyes. 

“Hey, babe.” A low voice called.

“Hey.” Youngjae answered, still droopy and exhausted from last night’s physical activity.

He was pulled into a sturdy embrace, one that would not let him go no matter what. “I’m not going anywhere, sunbae.”

“Isn’t it about time you call me babe?” Jaebum chuckled, his hand massaging Youngjae’s shoulder. 

“Okay, sunbae.”

“Babe.”

“Okay, babe.”

A light chuckle escaped Jaebum as he held the younger guy closer. He couldn’t believe how incredibly fortunate he was to hold him in his arms after a passionate night. He never knew seeing his lover first thing after he woke up would feel this satisfying.

_I can do this forever… waking up next to you, that is._

He had wanted to stay in bed with Youngje all morning, just laze around and cuddle; but the younger guy’s stomach had been grumbling for a while now, and while Youngjae was beet red due to embarrassment, Jaebum had found another way to make his boyfriend feel loved.

“What do you want to eat?” he asked, pinching Youngjae’s soft, red cheeks. “I’ll make it for you.”

Youngjae smiled awkwardly, still shy about the music his stomach was making. “Something light would be nice, sun – “

“Babe.”

“Yes, something light… babe.”

Jaebum kissed him before getting up, his full toned body in plain sight. Youngjae almost jumped him, if not for the pain he was feeling on his lower back. Weakened by the pain, Youngjae stayed in bed for a little longer.

 _I can’t believe him_ , he thought while he massaged his back. _How come he has so much stamina?_

Youngjae could still feel Jaebum’s hands firmly gripping his thighs as he thrust deep inside him. The older guy did wait for him to adjust, but once he confirmed his body could take it, Jaebum wasted no time in loving him fully.

_I felt like I was pounded too much._

Youngjae felt his face getting warmer as thoughts of last night’s action came flooding in. He held his breath each time Jaebum would push himself in, the latter leaving a tingling sensation as he pulled back. His sunbae’s breath was ragged and his eyes were serious, all of which sent shivers down Youngjae’s body.

Jaebum had never looked so manly, so desperate… so sexy. He’d thrust in and out while leaving kiss marks all over the younger guy. Most of them were on Youngjae’s chest, some inside his thighs, and a few on his neck. 

_This hickey monster._

Youngjae felt his lower back ease up after a few rubs. He knew he gave Jaebum the consent to do it, but he didn’t expect his boyfriend to do it three times in a row.

_And it was my first time, too._

Youngjae could only hope he can rest for the next few days, or he might go paralyzed from the waist down.

_I’ll have to remind him to tone it down next time._

Next time. Thinking about a next time gave Youngjae a hard on, which was wrongly taken as a signal for another round by Jaebum, who at that time peered in from outside to ask his lover if he wanted his eggs sunny side up.

Incidentally, the sheets couldn’t fully hide Youngjae’s erection, and so Jaebum proceeded inside and went on top of his panicked lover, his smile wide and meaningful.

“No.” Youngjae had his hands on Jaebum’s chest.

“But this guy,” Jaebum smirked, his hand already under the sheets, wrapped around Youngjae’s penis. “…seems to say yes.”

Youngjae frowned as he felt a prickling sensation on his back. 

“Sunbae – “

“Babe.”

“Babe,” he whined, trying to push away Jaebum, who was now kissing his neck. “Please, any more than last night will kill me.”

Jaebum gave a light chuckle. “I’ll go slow, I promise.”

Youngjae flinched as he felt another kiss mark left on his neck. Jaebum’s hand had started rubbing his erection while the other had taken captive his nipple. “Babe, please.”

Jaebum gave him a soft kiss. “Babe, please.”

Jaebum laughed when the younger guy hit his back, his hand leaving a pinkish mark on his sunbae’s body. The older guy continued kissing Youngjae while he gave his ‘other guy’ the loving it needed. He left kisses here and there, and soon enough Youngjae finished with a tremble and a sweet, loving moan.

“Sorry, babe.” Jaebum kissed his boyfriend once more. “I won’t really do it; I just wanted to tease you.”

“You’re mean.” Youngjae said between gasps, his breathing still uneven. “You knew I was hurting.”

“Yeah,” Jaebum wrapped Youngjae in a tight hug and cuddled with him after cleaning their mess. “I’m sorry about last night. I lost control halfway.”

“Damn right you did.” Youngjae snuggled closer, his face buried on Jaebum’s neck. “You could’ve gone easier on me.”

“Oh but I did.” He said, matter-of-factly. Youngjae’s eyes were wide in surprise. “But still, I knew I went overboard, and I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have done it three times.”

“But will once be enough for you?”

“No, that’s why we did it three times.”

Jaebum took another fatal hit on the back. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” He said, laughing.

Youngjae gave Jaebum’s neck a light kiss. “I don’t really m-mind.”

“Hmm?” Jaebum pulled back, looking to see if he heard it right. “Here you go again, seducing me.”

“I’m not seducing you.”

“But you said you don’t really mind going at it four times in a row.”

Youngjae frowned. “I never said four times.”

“Yes, you did.”

“I didn’t. I just said – “

“Three.”

“Yeah, three – no!”

Jaebum took another hit, this time to his chest. His couldn’t help but tease his adorable lover, whose lewd moans and flushed face drove him crazy last night. 

_If only you knew how you looked last night… any man would go crazy about how sexy you are._

Jaebum held Youngjae closely, placing a light kiss on him. He would never do anything to harm him, even if it meant he had to hold back from having sex three times in a row. He did lose control when he saw Youngjae’s naked body filled with pleasure, but he made a mental note never to do it again.

“I love you, Babe. Let’s eat?”

Youngjae looked up and smiled brightly. “Yup, let’s.”

He held out his hand and pulled his boyfriend up, before carrying him in his arms. 

“Am I your bride?” Youngjae laughed while being carried princess-style.

“Why, do you want to marry me?”

Youngjae froze. 

_Are you for real?_


	26. Side Story 6: Cupid's Troubles

“Oh come on, Beomie-ah… aren’t we close already?”

Youngjae sipped his venti-sized cold coffee, veering his attention away from the two handsome men in front of him, one clearly annoyed by the other’s clingy advancements. It had been a few days since his first night with Jaebum, and his sunbae’s words still weigh on his mind like heavy anchor to sea.

He never asked what Jaebum meant, and Jaebum never clarified if he was actually proposing to him or it was just said on a whim. What was clear to Youngjae, though, was that Jaebum had a hot body and that he was great at sex. His kisses were deep and passionate; his hugs were warm and tight. His shoulders and his chest were wide – perfect for Youngjae to rest his head. His dick was – 

“Youngjae-ah, do you want cake?” Dojin’s upbeat tone brought Youngjae back from his lewd thoughts. He almost choked on his coffee when he saw Jaebum staring at him, his gaze soft and his smile warm. That was until Dojin reached out to touch Youngjae’s hand to say, “Let me know and I’ll buy you one, ‘kay?”

“I can buy this whole place and gift it to him.” Jaebum glared at the now snorting Dojin, shoulders trembling in an attempt to hold his laughter in. 

“Beomie-ah, why so competitive?” Dojin laughed his heart out, irritating the dominant alpha beside him. “I’m not taking Youngjae from you. I’m actually rooting for both of you.”

An amicable smile spread across Youngjae’s face, making Dojin’s heart clench. “You really are adorable, Youngjae-ah.”

“Didn’t I tell you to call him Mr. Choi?” Jaebum snapped.

“Why, are you his Dad?” Dojin snapped back, leaving Jaebum no time to react. “You’re his boyfriend, not his guardian. Stop acting like his parent, or he’d end up treating you like one.”

Jaebum had his lips pursed, unable to say anything. Youngjae held himself back from bursting with laughter. If there was one person who could talk back to Jaebum aside from him and Jackson, it would be this squirrel-like person who was beaming with confidence and sunshine.

“Why are you even here?” Jaebum scoffed, his arms crossed and his mood sour.

Dojin chuckled as he shook his head. “I just missed Young – you guys. I missed you guys, that’s all.” He wiggled his eyebrows, as if enticing another playful banter from the pissed guy beside him.

“I was also curious if you guys had paired.”

Dojin’s statement took the lovers by surprise, as they didn’t expect the other guy to be that interested in their relationship.

“That’s too intrusive, Dojin.” Jaebum warned.

“I know, and I do apologize for the question. I just…” Dojin ran his fingers through his hair, as if trying to pick the right words. “I wanted to know how it was.”

“How it was?” Youngjae leaned in, attentive with Dojin’s change in mood. “What do you mean?”

“Well… do you remember the couple I introduced you to?” Dojin exchanged looks with both lovers, trying to jog their memory. “The Kim couple.”

Youngjae’s face brightened up. “Mr. Daejung and Mr. Yeonhan!” 

“Yup, them.” Dojin took a sip of his latte. “I’m actually with their son, and I wanted to pair with him. The thing is…”

“Wait, their son?” Jaebum had his eyes in full circle, which surprised Dojin in return.

“Whaaaaat?” Dojin had his mouth wide enough to fit a cinnamon bun. “How’d your eyes go from a thin line to a circle?” 

Youngjae choked on his coffee a second time that day. His body was shaking from head to toe, his laughter threatening to get the better of him. He wanted to laugh so much yet held it in, for the sake of his boyfriend who was getting grumpier by the minute.

“Shut up.” Jaebum scowled, his brows closer than before. “What do you mean you wanted to pair with their son? They have kids?”

Dojin had an ‘are you kidding me’ expression, which hit Youngjae right in the gut. Soon, Jaebum’s sunshine lover was laughing his ass out, wheezing and out of breath.

“Beomie-ah, I just said ‘their son’. Of course I meant their kid!” Dojin heaved a deep sigh which elicited a snort from Youngjae. “They have three kids. I thought you guys knew?”

Youngjae was still catching his breath when he joined the conversation. “Oh yeah, didn’t Mr. Yeonhan mention they have kids? I just couldn’t remember how many, but he did say they have kids.”

“That’s because they’re an Alpha-Omega pair.” Dojin had his hands on Jaebum, trying to soothe the latter’s anger. “Omegas and Alphas, no matter if they’re male or female, can give birth. That separates them from Betas, where only female Betas can get pregnant.”

Youngjae nodded, remembering Mr. Yang’s explanation the morning after his first heat. “So Dojin sunbae, you like one of their children… and you wanted to pair with him but can’t.”

“Yup.” Dojin leaned back, his forlorn face piqued Jaebum’s interest. “I’m still trying to win Mr. Daejung over. He didn’t like the idea of giving his son to me.”

“Giving his son to you?” Jaebum had his eyebrow raised. “What did you do, exactly, that made him not like you?”

“I liked his son, that’s what I did.” Dojin gave an awkward laugh. “I’m an alpha, and their youngest son is an omega. That’s why they were so protective of him, especially Mr. Daejung. I’m still trying to make him understand that I’m his son’s fated pair. I knew the first time I met him.”

“You knew?” Youngjae pressed in. “How?”

“I don’t know, I just… knew. The moment I laid my eyes on him, I couldn’t forget him even for a second. I kept thinking about him, wanting to know him and get close to him. At first I thought I was just interested because he was gorgeous, but then I realized it was more than that. I…” Dojin’s voice trailed off, his lips breaking into a sheepish smile. The smile teenage boys have when they see their first crush.

“I found myself getting drawn to him the more I resisted. And then it hit me – he is my fated pair. The reason why his pheromones affect me so much; the reason his presence occupied my mind more than I intend to; the reason I wanted to be a better person and a better alpha was because I wanted to protect him, love him, care for him, and cherish him the way he deserves to be.”

Jaebum paused. Dojin’s words hit close to home. 

He was the same. He was never the type to remember someone, especially one who he just met for a few seconds and hadn’t even had sex with. Yet when he met Youngjae that chilly night, the younger guy took over both his dreams and his reality.

He often spent his waking hours thinking of his ‘cute Rudolph’, as he would call him, and he even dreamt of him at times. Youngjae’s presence seemed to take over his mind and his heart, slowly making his mark in Jaebum’s life.

Jaebum smiled. _Fated pairs, huh?_

“Well, aren’t you the romantic?” He teased, making Dojin give him a light slap on the arm. “Then, what does that have to do with us pairing?”

Dojin cleared his throat. “I was just curious as to how it felt for you guys. I know it sounds nosy and I’m clearly out of line for asking about your private matters, but I just wanted to know how it affected both of you. I was just…” Dojin laughed at himself for his foolish question. “… envious, I guess. I wanted to know because I can’t wait for the day I’ll be pairs with the man I love.”

Youngjae had his hands to his chest, proud and a little moved with Dojin’s dedication to his future pair.

Jaebum broke into a smile. “We aren’t pairs…” he glanced at Youngjae. “…yet. We haven’t talked about it, so we don’t know how to answer you.”

Dojin nodded in understanding, patting Jaebum’s back. “Sorry man. I know it was rude of me to ask, but thanks for answering me anyway.”

“Don’t worry about it, sunbae.” Youngjae smiled, his heart still touched by Dojin’s love confession. “We understand, and we’re happy for you. I hope you win Mr. Daejung’s favour soon, and all will be well with you and your future pair.”

Dojin’s smile was as bright as day. “Thanks, Youngjae-ah. I’ll do my best so that he will think I’m the best guy for his son.”

“Why can’t you be pairs with his son without his permission?” Jaebum asked, his tone now friendly.

“I actually can,” Dojin rested his face on his hand. “But I didn’t want to put my lover in an awkward position, since his dad hasn’t fully approved of us – of me. I didn’t want him to choose between his dad and his boyfriend. That’d be awful of me.”

Youngjae couldn’t be more proud of his friend. “That’s awesome of you, sunbae. I really hope you win Mr. Daejung over.”

“Same.” Jaebum had his hands on Dojin’s back, offering consolation to their lovesick friend.

“Thanks.” Dojin muttered. “Anyway, I just wanted to ask you that and to also check up on you guys, since I’m basically your cupid.”

“Yeah, right.” Jaebum laughed, his mood better.

“No, it’s true.” Dojin chuckled. “If I hadn’t teased you, you wouldn’t have chased Youngjae the way you did. So in a way, I helped you. And you’re welcome.”

Jaebum glanced at Dojin before downing his coffee. “I didn’t thank you, though.”

“That’s alright, I know you wouldn’t.” Dojin gave a hearty chuckle before turning to Youngjae. “Youngjae-ah, you’re my friend and you’re precious to me. So I hope you make sure to tell me once you have my godchildren, ‘kay?”

Youngjae almost drowned in his cold coffee. “What?”

“My godchildren. Your kids. Little Youngjae and Little Jaebum.” Dojin had a naughty smile, his eyes bouncing to and from the lovers in front of him. Jaebum had a meaningful smile, his eyes directed at the flushed Youngjae.

“Beomie-ah, how many godchildren are you gonna give me?” Dojin turned to the alpha beside him, his tone playful. Jaebum rubbed the back of his head, looking shy and embarrassed at the question directed at him.

“Babe.”

Youngjae gripped his cup.

“How many do you want?”

Youngjae swore he almost pissed his pants. 

_This guy…you haven’t even proposed yet!_


	27. Side Story 7: The Ims

Youngjae had his heart in his mouth as the huge, iron gate opened before them. Beads of sweat were evident on his forehead, and his hands trembled on his lap. He had been trying to regulate his breathing, but the more he tried to keep calm, the more active his nerves became.

He rubbed his palm on his shirt, trying to diminish, if not fully erase, the sweat that had formed from being too tense. He closed his eyes and repeated his plan from two days ago:

_1\. Greet with a smile_  
_2\. Give gift_  
_3\. Be polite_  
_4\. Make them like me_

Youngjae nodded as he reminded himself of what he needed to do the moment he stepped out of his sunbae’s car. He knew this time would come, but never did he expect it to come this soon.

_This is all Dojin sunbae’s fault!_

The mere mention of Dojin’s name made Youngjae’s blood boil, his hands ready to smack the hell out of his stupid friend. Like a demon urging someone to do bad things through naughty whispers, Dojin planted the idea in Jaebum’s head; and the latter – quite readily so – took Dojin’s ‘advice’ to heart and thought it to be a great thing to do.

And here they were two days later: two men standing in front of a huge mahogany door, with Jaebum in high spirits and Youngjae in the most edgy state he had been his entire life.

“Relax.” Youngjae heard his sunbae say, Jaebum’s hands reaching to intertwine with his cold fingers. Like a warm blanket on a cold, rainy night, the older guy’s words gave Youngjae comfort and assurance. Suddenly, everything felt alright.

“Remind me to kill Dojin sunbae after this.” Youngjae’s smile was still uncertain, but better than how it was three hours ago.

Jaebum took his phone out. “Let me schedule that for next week. I’m setting up an alarm just to be sure.”

Youngjae gave a light chuckle, which made Jaebum break into a smile.

“Babe, you don’t have to worry about anything. I’m sure they’ll like you.” 

“I’m just – “ Youngjae heaved another deep sigh before looking Jaebum in the eyes. “What if they don’t like me? I mean, I knew I had to meet them one day, but I didn’t think it would be this soon. Like, _soon_ soon.”

Jaebum gave a hearty laugh before pulling Youngjae into a tight embrace. Planting a kiss on the younger guy’s head, Jaebum wrapped his arms around his lover as tight as he could, sniffing in the sweet, rosy, omega pheromones. 

“I’m sorry babe.” He consoled, his grip firm on Youngjae’s shoulders. “I was just so excited with the idea of bringing you home that I didn’t give much thought to how it must be for you.” Jaebum kissed Youngjae’s cheek. “I was so thrilled to know how my folks would come to like you since you are so lovable.”

Youngjae gave his boyfriend a light pat on the back, giggling at the apparent attempt to calm him down. “Stop it with your corny lines.”

“Oh but you are,” Jaebum pulled away, having Youngjae at arm’s length. “…lovable, adorable, smart, talented, patient, bright as the sun and sexy as the moon – “

“Kids, you should’ve called if you’re already here.” 

Youngjae flinched at the calm, sweet voice that broke Jaebum’s praise list. Turning his head to his left, he was welcomed by two amiable smiles – one with a soft yet strict demeanour, and the other looked like a spitting image of Jaebum.

“G-good afternoon!” Youngjae almost hit himself when he stuttered. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his nape and gave an awkward, shy smile.

Mrs Im didn’t seem to mind, as she reached for Youngjae’s hands and clasped them in hers. “Welcome to our home, Youngjae-ah.”

“We’re happy to have you here.” Mr Im seconded, his smile never leaving his lips.

As if on cue, Jaebum put his arms around Youngjae and led his lover along with his parents inside the house. “Do we have some afternoon snacks, Mom?”

“Of course we do.” Mrs Im strutted inside the huge mansion while holding Youngjae’s hands. The younger guy, minutes away from his heart jumping out of his chest, followed obediently. They settled in the wide living room filled with toned down, earthly colors. 

“What would you like to have, Youngjae-ah?” Mrs Im asked, her voice soothing and soft.

“U-uhm – “ Youngjae panicked, his eyes going back and forth between Jaebum’s mom and dad. Jaebum, clearly enjoying the scene before him, grabbed the paper bag tightly held between Youngjae’s fingers, and presented it to his mom. “We actually brought snacks!”

Mrs Im laughed, taking the paper bag with her. She disappeared into the kitchen, the sound of plates and cutlery trailing after her.

Youngjae glanced at Jaebum, the older guy trembling in an attempt to hold his laughter in. With a light slap on Jaebum’s thigh, Youngjae pursed his lips and pouted. 

Jaebum laughed at his lover’s cute response to his teasing. “Chill out, babe. Don’t worry, they like you.”

“How are you so sure? I stuttered with a single greeting!” Youngjae whispered, his face close enough to get a kiss from Jaebum. 

_Will he get angry if I kiss him now?_

A light-hearted chuckle took the lovers’ attention away from each other. Mr Im was sitting on the sofa opposite them, his eyes smiling with his lips. Youngjae straightened himself up and faced the old man before him.

“You don’t have to be so nervous, we don’t bite.” Mr Im commented, his tone friendly. “We’ve been looking forward to see you, in fact, because our Jaebum had been bragging about you every chance he gets.”

Jaebum had his chest puffed out, as if taking pride with what his dad just said. “See? Told you they like you.”

Mrs Im came back with a few slices of cake, some biscuits, brownies, cupcakes, and coffee. Settling herself beside her husband, she looked at Youngjae and smiled. 

“Go on, dear. Help yourself.”

Youngjae found himself smiling back, his bright and sunshine demeanour charming the Im couple all the more. He had a cake slice while Jaebum took some biscuits and coffee. The Im couple started telling him stories about Jaebum’s childhood – from his excitement with his first day in school to him dancing on top of their table while his mom cleaned the house.

It was a chill afternoon full of laughter and stories and casual flirting from Jaebum. Soon enough, Youngjae had settled in and his tenseness had flown out the window. They spent a good four hours talking and discussing university when Mrs Im dropped the bomb on him.

“So, Youngjae dear, when can we meet your parents?”

“Pardon?” Youngjae blinked twice, thinking he might have heard it wrong.

“Well, we need to meet them before the wedding.” Mr Im added while he drank his coffee.

Youngjae froze, his hands gripping the cup tightly. Slowly, he found himself turning toward Jaebum, who at that time was averting his gaze from his younger lover.

“Uhm, whose wedding?” Youngjae laughed awkwardly, trying to confirm his suspicions.

“Yours and our Beomie.” Mrs Im casually answered.

“Haha…ha…hahaha!” Youngjae’s laugh had never sounded so awkward.

Jaebum, sensing the incoming thunderstorm he might not be able to come out alive from, butted in the conversation. “Mom, can I bring Youngjae to my room? I’d show him some of my childhood photos.”

Mrs Im taking the hint, smiled coolly and let his son and his lover be excused. Youngjae, still in a state of confusion, followed Jaebum to his room. With the door locked behind them, Jaebum hugged Youngjae and snuggled his face on the younger guy’s shoulder.

“Babe, I can explain.”

“Alright, explain.”

Jaebum took a deep breath, his hug getting tighter. “I… might’ve told my parents I’m marrying you.”

“You haven’t asked me yet.”

“I know…” Jaebum kissed his lover’s shoulder. “And I did tell them I haven’t asked you yet. I just told them I was _planning_ to marry you.”

Youngjae bit his lower lip, trying to hide his smile. “Alright. So, where’s the ring then?”

Jaebum placed a long kiss on Youngjae’s neck before breaking their hug. He rummaged through his pocket, knelt on one knee, and presented a diamond ring before his surprised hoobae.

“Choi Youngjae – “

“Wait!”

Jaebum paused; he stared at his lover who was clearly shaken by the sudden turn of events.

“Wait – no, I mean, just…” Youngjae breathed in and out three times before looking at Jaebum. “It’s just – is – is this for real? Are you serious? This is not a prank, right? ‘Cause if it is, I’m really – “

“I love you, Choi Youngjae.” Jaebum smiled, his hands shaking and his voice breaking with the thought of proposing. “I love you. I love you with all my being and all that I will be in the future. I love you and I cannot imagine a life without you.

I would love to spend all my waking hours with you, and spend my nights dreaming about you. I love you. Will you please, please, please, I beg you – please marry me? Please?”

Youngjae held his breath. As if meeting the parents was not enough, another grenade was dropped on him that afternoon.

“I… I…” His brain was threatening to go haywire.

_Dang, who knew answering proposals can be so…_


	28. Side Story 8: On My Knees

_It’s okay. We’re okay. He’s just taking his time._

Jaebum’s throat tightened as he watched his frantic lover exchange looks between him and the ring he was holding. It had been a few minutes since he popped the million-dollar question, and Youngjae was taking his sweet time in deciding.

While he didn’t expect Youngjae to say ‘Yes’ immediately, he didn’t think his sunshine lover would choose to prolong his agony. Jaebum could feel sweat trailing down from his temple to his cheeks. His arms were shaking and his leg was threatening to cramp up. His chic, cool smile is slowly crumbling by the minute.

_We’re cool. We’re cool. We’re okay. He’s just taking his ti –_

“Sunbae.”

“Y-yes!” Jaebum jolted, his numb hands dropping the ring to the floor. Panicked, he scrambled his way to get the ring, attempting to stop the now rolling jewellery from getting too far. Reaching out his hand, Jaebum tried to stand, but his knees had given way and his leg had died from his minutes-long kneel. His valiant pursuit of the ring ended with him falling face down, his usual sexy and chic self now a big splat on the floor.

Silence. 

Youngjae stood, wide-eyed at the sight of his cool boyfriend now a motionless piece of art on the floor. A naughty smile formed on his lips, and a snicker almost escaped his mouth. He knew he was partly to blame, with how he startled Jaebum and took his time in deciding about the proposal, but he couldn’t help but find his sunbae both funny and adorable at the same time.

Bending down, Youngjae reached for Jaebum’s head and gave it a light pat. He ran his fingers through Jaebum’s hair, and then rubbed his sunbae’s cheek with his palm. With a warm smile, he lent his hand and urged Jaebum to get up. “C’mon, babe. I can’t marry you if you remain lying there.”

It took Jaebum two seconds to sat right up and hold Youngjae’s hands, his eyes a full circle and his mouth still agape. Youngjae giggled at the sight, remembering how Jaebum’s eyes were usually thin lines when he smiles, yet becomes like a round ball when surprised.

“Are you serious?” Jaebum gripped Youngjae’s hands tighter, his heart almost jumping out of his chest. “Like, are you really, really, really marrying me? Like, really?”

Youngjae nodded, his laughter echoing in the whole house. Jaebum had always imagined himself jumping for joy or kissing Youngjae passionately after hearing him say yes. But never did he think he’d have tears rolling down his eyes the moment he heard his lover accept his proposal.

“Seriously?” Jaebum sniffed, his handsome face now crumpled, yet still hot as ever. “Crap, I love you. I love you so much.”

Youngjae’s heart clenched and he found himself wrapping his boyfriend in a tight embrace. “I love you too, sunbae. I love you.”

They stayed that way for a while, hugging each other while sitting on the cold floor of Jaebum’s room. Neither one wanted to break the embrace; both just basking in each other’s sweet, harmonizing pheromones. Their scents merged as if one rosy, enticing perfume. It was calming, comfortable, and only theirs to share.

“But babe,” Jaebum said in between sniffing Youngjae and planting kisses on the latter’s neck. “Why’d it take you a long time to respond?”

Youngjae chuckled, his nose still enamoured with Jaebum’s manly scent. “Because you surprised me… and because I had a lot to think about.”

“Think about?” Jaebum pulled away, his eyes locking with Youngjae’s. “Can you tell me, so we can think about them together?”

Youngjae felt butterflies swarming in his stomach, nudging him to spill all of his worries to this wonderful man in front of him.

“The moment you knelt down I knew I wanted to say yes.” Youngjae smiled, his eyes glimmered as he stared at Jaebum’s sexy twin moles. “But then I was too surprised that I had to take a step back and let it all sink in first. Then I remembered I just met your parents, and my own parent’s faces crossed my mind. They knew about you, but they haven’t met you nor spoken to you yet.

Then I realized we were still students, both depending on our folks for our tuition and allowance. I remembered my body – how I’m still trying to figure myself out since my omega qualities are slowly manifesting as days go by. I became worried and so I became hesitant.

I began to think: is this okay? Are we ready for this? Are we rushing things? What if I become a burden to him? How do I become a good partner? Why… why me?”

Youngjae heaved a deep breath as he cupped Jaebum’s face with his hands. “But then I saw you, with your worried look and trembling arms. Here I was overthinking, and yet you never bailed. You didn’t get up, walk out on me, and think ‘scratch it, I’ll just find someone else.’

You stayed there, kneeling, offering your heart and your life to me. And I thought to myself: Ah, what a fool I am to even hesitate. Here is a man who was willing to spend the rest of his life with me, who swore to love me and who begged for my love in return. Here is a man who will take care of me and who will stand by me in good times and in bad. Here you are, Jaebum sunbae, and yet I was hesitating. 

So I called you, because I knew there’s nothing to be hesitant about. It is, and always will be, a definite yes from me.”

Jaebum didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he heaved a sigh of relief. He had wanted to know why it took Youngjae quite some time to answer him, and hearing his lover’s reasons made him fall for him more. 

_So he was worried about us… about me._

“Babe,” Jaebum took Youngjae’s hands that were cupping his face and kissed both one after the other. “I love you. Thank you for telling me, and thank you for trusting me. You are right – we’re both still students, dependent on our parents for a lot of things. We met each other a few months back, fell in love, and got together. Proposing this fast would’ve been quite a shock to anyone, really. But still, you said yes, and for that I am utterly happy.

You thought about me, and you were scared you would be a burden. A lovely person like you – who helps people in need and smiles like the sun’s radiant rays – how can you be a burden? You make falling in love with you so easy because you are so worth it.

Your heart, your mind, your body – I love all of it. Especially your body – “

Youngjae hit Jaebum’s chest which made the older guy laugh.

“It’s true, though. I love you – all of you. And I have decided I wanted to see you and be with you every day of my life. I’m sorry I talked to our parents about my plan without consulting you first. But I mean, a proposal was supposed to be a surprise. So there’s really no point in letting you in on my plan to propose – “

“Wait. Back up…” Youngjae held his hand up, stopping Jaebum with his love-filled confession. “You said our parents.”

“Yeah, our parents.”

“So you mean… my parents knew about this?”

Jaebum gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I might have gone and met with your parents without your knowledge…”

Youngjae’s eyes couldn’t get any wider. 

“Say what?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I'd like to pour out my sincere thanks to all of you who took the time and enjoyed this series. I am so happy to read all of your messages, and I sure am thrilled to respond to them!
> 
> I'm so, so sorry for not updating! I won't make any excuses for my short break, and I'd like to sincerely apologize for not giving a heads up to you guys.
> 
> I have a lot of side stories to share for these lovebirds who just make my heart melt. *Jaebum is hella sexy y'all*
> 
> I look forward to writing more stories and hearing your feedback!
> 
> You guys are the best! Real MVPs!!!


	29. Side Story 9: The Chois

Jaebum paced back and forth, his hands sweating like water oozing out from a damp sponge. He went and checked himself in the car's side mirror, adjusting his tie and straightening his coat. He glanced at the back of his car, and there lay boxes of pastries, traditional Korean food, and a bouquet of flowers.

It was a cool morning near the start of December, and it had been a few hours since his last correspondence with Younjae's noona.

He had always known that Youngjae told his family about their relationship. He always knew he'd meet them sooner or later, and that he had to get along with them so as not to worry his sunshine lover.

He had had days imagining how he'd greet them, especially Youngjae's parents, and how he'd make a great first impression. Not good, but great. He had to make sure they like him, because from the time he realized he loved Youngjae, he had also set his mind to spend the rest of his life with the younger guy. And with this decision comes the next big step: winning over the in-laws.

Youngjae often brought up stories about his family, but Jaebum had never spoken to any of them. Nor did he know how to contact them. So, when Dojin asked them about future kids and whatnot, Jaebum's light bulb went bright.

A few hours after their meet up in the cafe, Jaebum dropped Youngjae off at Clover Dorms, then called his Dad's personal secretary and had her look into Youngjae's family for him.

Within an hour, Jaebum had all information he needed – who the family members were, what their jobs are, their hobbies, favorite food, favorite color, who else they were related to, and all their SNS accounts.

After writing down what he wanted to say and practicing for a good 30 minutes, Jaebum pressed the call button, and entered the battlefield.

"Hello?” A low voice answered, following a quick, subtle cough. "Who's this?"

Jaebum gulped. "G-Good evening. My name is Im Jaebum. May I kindly speak with Mr. Choi?"

"This is him, speaking." The man answered with a calm tone. "Can I help you?"

"U-Uhm... I'm..." Jaebum can feel his throat drying up. He had practiced a lot, yet it never seemed enough. 

Clearing his throat, Jaebum went on. "Yes, Sir. I would like to introduce myself to you. I'm –"

"I don't need a credit card." The old man cut him with a stern voice. 

"N-No, Sir. I'm not selling –"

"Yes, yes. But I don't need a credit card. Okay? Goodbye."

In a bout of panic, Jaebum stood from where he was and, at the top of his lungs, shouted "I love Youngjae!"

Silence filled the line.

Jaebum felt his face burn with embarrassment. He was ready to bang his head on the wall when Youngjae's dad spoke. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Youngjae's boyfriend. My name is Im Jaebum."

A few minutes of awkward and heavy breathing ensued before Mr. Choi continued. "Do you have something to do tomorrow?"

Jaebum thought of his 9AM film class. "N-No Sir, none."

"Do you know where we live?"

Jaebum wanted to feign ignorance, but thought better of the situation and took this as opportunity to impress Youngjae’s dad. "Yes, Sir."

"Come here tomorrow morning, and let's talk."

With a soft yes, Jaebum ended the call and plopped down his sofa. He was in a trance for a few minutes, trying to take in all that just happened.

A text message brought him back.

> _Hi, this is Youngjae's noona. Dad told me you'll be coming tomorrow. I'm texting you our address just in case._
> 
> _No. 13 XX Street, Y prefecture. This is along the road going to the middle school._
> 
> _And oh, you might want to bring some traditional Korean food. Dad loves that. Best of luck!_

Jaebum ran his fingers through his hair down to his face, until his hand covered his mouth.

Within minutes, he had called his Dad's secretary, ordered her to buy expensive food and sweets, as well as to bring him a tailored suit meant for business and formal events.

With a deep breath, Jaebum picked himself up from where he was seated, shook his hands in the air, and sped away in his car.

His next destination: the jewellery store. 

If he were to meet Youngjae's parents and tell them his plans of marrying their son, he will need more than a few boxes of chocolates and flowers.

He will need the biggest diamond ring available in Korea.

___**___

Jaebum took a last look at himself in the side mirror, uttered a short prayer, before taking all his presents and ringing the doorbell.

Hurried footsteps and giggles filled the house, and a woman with a sunshine-like smile welcomed him.

"Hi! You're early!"

"Good morning Noona. I figured the earlier, the better." Jaebum was a polite kid, but today, he made sure he was in his most polite demeanour.

Youngjae's noona ushered him in, with her kids circling around him with curious stares.

Jaebum entered a cozy living room, filled with warm colors and the sun's rays peering through the windows. 

On the left sat an old man, newspaper in hand and a cup of coffee on the other. Beside him was an old woman, beautiful and had an amicable smile on her face.

Across the old man sat a guy older than Jaebum, munching on a few crackers while staring at the stranger in their house.

Jaebum took a deep breath and wore his best smile.

"Good morning, I'm Im Jaebum. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

He bowed ninety degrees before going back to his wide, good guy smile.

_Alright, they seem to be chill people._

The old man looked up from his newspaper, put down his coffee, and cleared his throat.

"Leave us for a few minutes, please."

Everybody went out of the room, leaving a panicked Jaebum with Youngjae's dad.

"You may sit down, young man." He motioned toward the chair across him. Jaebum obediently followed.

"So," Mr. Choi leaned in, his arms resting on his knees. "Let's get down to business, shall we?"

Sweat trailed down Jaebum's cheek.

_They might not be as chill as I think._


	30. Side Story 10: The Talk

Mr Choi stared at Jaebum like a connoisseur would a museum art piece. He almost bore holes on Jaebum's face; if not for the continuous feet tapping Jaebum did that distracted the older man.

Heaving a deep breath, Mr Choi rubbed his chin, contemplating the next set of questions he would fire toward Jaebum to make sure his beloved son is not being duped by some weird alpha male.

As a Beta, Mr Choi had neither issues nor prejudice against alphas. He knew people's character did not depend solely on their secondary gender. Being an alpha did not equate to being an asshole, much like being an omega did not mean being easy prey. Although one can never be too sure, since there had been news of alphas taking advantage of omegas and vice versa.

But Jaebum is a different story. To Mr Choi, this handsome, top tier cool guy is as much an enemy as pest is to crops. This young man, who is currently dating his adorable youngest, could hurt his son in the most excruciating way a father would be able to witness.

Mr Choi needed to make sure that Jaebum would not be the source of his son's unhappiness. He needed to know this alpha kid's motives – what he does and what he plans on doing that might ultimately affect Youngjae's life, for better or for worse.

Overprotective, yes. But Youngjae is his beloved youngest son – the omega child he adored so much. He wouldn't even want a single fly to touch his son. How can he let an alpha male take away his son without putting up a fight?

Setting his sight on the trembling man in front of him, Mr Choi began his investigation.

"So," he started, "tell me about yourself."

Panic is evident in Jaebum's eyes. He had never been this shaken up, even when he was being introduced to his father's business associates. They were CEOs and department chiefs, yet he flawlessly carried himself in front of them.

Then here he was, a dominant alpha trembling in front of an older man who looked gentle but had bared fangs. He had never seen eyes so determined to intimidate him.

He wouldn't have been nervous if it weren't Youngjae's dad. If it were a regular older guy who wanted to intimidate him, Jaebum would have just ignored the former and went about his day.

But Youngjae's dad is a different case. He knew he had to win this old man's favor, if he wanted to spend forever with Youngjae. He had to at least get on his good side, if he wanted to continue dating his beloved boyfriend.

With a deep breath, Jaebum gave a smile and began, "My name is Im Jaebum, and I’m 27 years old. I'm an only child and I'm currently majoring in film. I met Youngjae due to a university collaboration project…"

Mr Choi nodded, digesting each word Jaebum told him. Once the young man ended his introduction, Mr Choi cleared his throat and proceeded to phase two.

"What are your plans after you graduate?"

Jaebum paused. He knew Youngjae's dad would ask him these types of questions. Good thing he came prepared.

"I plan to work in my father's company while making a name for myself. I'm certain I will gain experience on leadership, teamwork, good work ethics, and empathy while doing so." Jaebum said in one breath. He felt like a job interviewee in front of a panel of executives. 

"How are you going to balance both jobs?" Mr Choi asked.

Jaebum gulped. "I have a flexible schedule laid out, as I will mainly work in the planning team in my dad's company." Jaebum could feel his throat going dry. "I also have a team who specializes in film and music, and as I will mostly co-supervise, I can do so without having to be in the studio physically. I have a studio in my own home."

Mr Choi nodded once more. "What about my son?" He crossed his arms and focused on Jaebum. "How do you plan to take care of him? How are you going to spend time with him; to make sure he is happy and satisfied while you are so busy with your work and your passion?"

Jaebum smiled. He knew exactly why Youngjae's father asked him these things. He was only worried for his son.

"I am completely in love with your son, Sir." he said, his eyes looking straight at the old man in front of him. "My future job and my passion are both important to me, but nothing is dearer than the welfare of my partner. I will choose Youngjae, every day, no matter what."

"It's going to be a hard choice." Mr Choi answered, his stern expression softening up. "You will have to sacrifice everything – your hard work, the time you spent toiling to perfect your craft – everything, just so you can put my son first." 

Mr Choi straightened up. "Can you do that for him?"

Jaebum's heart swelled with conviction. 

"Yes Sir, I can."

__***__

A drop of sweat trailed down Jaebum's temple toward his cheek. It had been a few agonizing minutes since he gave his word to Youngjae's dad that he would prioritize his lover more than anything.

Mr Choi remained silent, lost in his own thoughts. He seemed to want to say something, but he also looked like he was trying to build up chakra before giving Jaebum the final blow.

This silence, in Jaebum's eyes, seemed more dangerous and nerve-wracking than the questions fired earlier.

Mr Choi cleared his throat, which made Jaebum jump in surprise. The younger guy's reaction made Mr Choi laugh, his intimidating demeanour now gone.

"I hope you understand," he said, finally looking at Jaebum. "Youngjae is my precious son. I love him with all of my heart. He is my youngest, my most adorable child... and if I had to fight so I can protect him from anyone who might harm him, I will do so.”

He smiled at Jaebum, which gave Jaebum the go signal to relax. "Youngjae is the only omega in our family. My wife and I are betas, and so we naturally assumed that all of our kids would be, too.

My eldest son is a beta, while my eldest daughter is an alpha. But never did we think that our youngest would be an omega. The moment we found out about Youngjae's secondary gender, my wife cried for four days. We knew how hard life can be for omegas, and we didn't want that kind of life for our child." 

Mr Choi rubbed his eyes, and Jaebum knew the old man wiped a tear away. "I swore to myself I would protect my son, even if it kills me. The doctors told us he was a recessive, but that didn't lessen our worry. We knew that one day, Youngjae's omega traits will surface, and we had to be ready.

When Youngjae decided to go to a university in Seoul, I asked my eldest son to watch over him. We couldn't cage our son and his dreams even if we wanted to, so we can only rely on other people to look after him on our stead. We were fortunate that Youngjae's roommate is a good kid, and he's not an alpha."

By this time, Mr Choi had leaned back in his chair, his eyes wandered to the photos hanging on the wall. "But then you came...and Youngjae told us you were an alpha and his fated pair."

Jaebum froze. His heart overflowed with love that he couldn't help but smile.

_So Youngjae thought the same..._

Mr Choi looked at Jaebum and smiled. "I have nothing against alphas, and I have nothing against you as a person. But as a father, I wanted to make sure that my son is in the right hands.

I know you're aware how alphas behave when they're in a rut. I also hope you know that there are alphas out there who seek to take advantage of omegas in any way they can. 

I do not plan to restrict my son and control his life. But since you're the one my son chose as his partner, I at least would like to make sure that you are a decent person – a rational, empathetic alpha who would care for the child I love.

Right now, you are my son's happiness... but you can also be his greatest heartache. I wanted to know who you are, so I can also prepare myself on how to deal with you in the future." 

Jaebum smiled. 

_No wonder Youngjae is the way he is today...so much love and care from his father alone._

"I cannot promise a life filled with roses, Sir." Jaebum clasped his hands, his tensed shoulders loosening. "But I will definitely do my best to give Youngjae a life where his tears will come not from a place of sadness but of joy. I will sacrifice what I have to so I can make Youngjae happy by my side.”

“And with all due respect, Sir," Jaebum cleared his throat. "Youngjae is an individual of his own – he has dreams and he has goals he wants to achieve. I will help him get those goals while I try to achieve my own.

Youngjae is a smart, logical person. He knows his boundaries, and he knows when to draw the line. I'm sure even if he loves me, he will know what to do. He is strong and he is capable. He will know how to deal with me, if ever a time comes when he has to."

Mr Choi smiled, his eyes resembling Youngjae's. "Sounds like you really prepared for this."

Jaebum chuckled. "Yes, Sir. I did."

Mr Choi held out his hand. "Very well. Glad to meet you, young man. Welcome to our home."

"Thanks, Dad." Jaebum took Mr Choi's hand and gave a firm grip.

Mr Choi had an uncertain laugh. "Isn't it too early for that?"

Jaebum beamed. "Not at all, since I plan to propose to Youngjae soon."

He took out the ring in his pocket and showed it to the old man, who at that time was clearly surprised with his statement.

"Another reason for my visit, Sir, is because of this." Jaebum looked at Mr Choi, his eyes intent on getting a positive answer.

"I would like to ask for your son's hand in marriage." 

Mr Choi closed his eyes, his blood pressure threatening to shoot up.


	31. Side Story 11: Love Loop

“OH MY GOD. AM I SEEING WHAT I AM SEEING RIGHT NOW?”

Youngjae had a proud smirk plastered on his face when he came home that night. He waited for the opportune time to show off his engagement ring, and when he did, Bambam’s excitement shot through the roof.

“Oh my gaaaaawd, hyung!” Bambam jumped up from his seat and squealed, his eyes sparkling.

Youngjae held out his hand, making the ring shine brighter under the light. Bambam stared in awe, his questions overlapping each other.

“Wow, hyung I – wait, when did this happen? Where were you? How far – do you mean you’ve talked about this or – wait, who were with you? Is this a private thing? If it’s not, why am I not invited to the proposal? I mean, just how much is this ring? Can we sell it? When’s the wedding? Do you have a suit ready? The parents – wait, how many kids? What’s the name of the eldest – “

“Bambam,” Youngjae raised his hand, stopping his friend from rapping his questions. “Calm down.”

Bambam had his hands on his waist, his jaw threatening to fall. “How can I possibly calm down? You get out of this house all dazed and panicked, and then you come home with a huge diamond ring! You gotta give me the deets ‘cause I also want a ring!”

Youngjae chuckled at his friend’s remark. “You don’t know what I went through today, Bamie. Today was…” resting his head on the sofa, Youngjae heaved a deep breath. “… such a roller coaster.”

“Spill the tea, sis.” Bambam grabbed a chair and sat right in front of Youngjae, his eager expression tickling Youngjae’s funny bones. “I’m all ears.”

And so Youngjae began. He told Bambam about how he was trembling at the thought of meeting Jaebum’s parents. He told him how cool and chill they were – how Jaebum’s mom looked a lot like him, and how his dad had a gentle smile. He told him about the long talk and the sweet pastries. How marriage entered the conversation and how it caught him off guard. How Jaebum knelt on one knee and proposed. How the ring fell and how he said ‘Yes’. And how, without his knowledge, Jaebum met with the Choi family.

“He did what?!” Bambam’s eyes were the widest he’d seen. “Holy crap, hyung. That boyfriend of yours knows no fear.”

Youngjae burst into laughter. “I thought the same thing. I can’t believe he met my dad and asked for my hand in marriage.”

“I’m convinced your boyfriend loves you a lot.” Bambam nodded as he rested his face on his knuckles. “I mean, only a crazy person would do what he did. He went on his own, met your family for the first time, and asked permission to marry you. Like, what kind of love potion did you make him drink?”

“I didn’t.” Youngjae snickered.

Bambam had a dreamy smile as he reached out and enveloped Youngjae with a hug. “I’m so happy for you, hyung.”

“Thank you, Bamie-ah.” Youngjae hugged back. “You and Jackson sunbae helped us a lot, and I’m so thankful to both of you.”

Bambam giggled. “Treat me to lunch for a month and I’d call it quits.”

“A week.”

“A month, minimum.”

Youngjae broke their hug and raised his eyebrow. “You’re taking all you can get from this, aren’t you?”

Bambam copied his eyebrow raise. “You won’t have that diamond ring on if it weren’t for my grand idea of a café confession.”

“To be fair, the café confession was kind of overkill.”

“But you gotta admit, it was how you guys got together.” Jackson crossed his arms as he interrogated Jaebum, the latter smiling to himself like an idiot.

A happy idiot.

“I know, I know. Thanks for that, by the way.” Jaebum paused before he broke into a sheepish smile, shaking his head as if he remembered a sweet moment Jackson was never invited to.

“Stop grinning, hyung. I haven’t forgiven you yet.” Jackson scoffed, now crossing his legs. He couldn’t believe Jaebum never told him anything about the proposal. He knew something was off when Jaebum went out the other day wearing a suit, but he never questioned it since he thought Jaebum was only going to meet Youngjae.

_And he had always been weird when it comes to Youngjae._

But never did he see it coming – Jaebum going to his boyfriend’s parent’s house to ask permission to marry Youngjae. 

“I thought we were friends.” Jackson pouted, giving a drawn out, dramatic sigh before shaking his head. “I thought we were besties. But maybe it was just me.”

He cupped his face with his hands and looked at Jaebum with puppy eyes. “Nope, it was definitely just me. I was the only one who thought we were something special. I was the only one…”

Jaebum snickered at his friend’s monologue. If it had been the Jaebum who hadn’t met Youngjae, he would’ve been annoyed and he would’ve kicked Jackson out of the house. But he knew that Jackson is the only friend who actually cared for and understood him. 

He knew he was wrong, and he wouldn’t be the same jackass Jaebum as before. He knew better now.

He sat beside Jackson and put his hand around the younger, his grip tight. “I’m sorry.”

Jackson froze.

_He’s sorry? What? Did I hear it right? Did he say he was sorry?_

Inching away, Jackson took Jaebum’s hand into his and looked straight at his hyung. Patting Jaebum’s hand, Jackson heaved a deep breath. “Hyung, whatever it is that I did, please don’t do this to me.”

Jaebum raised his brow.

“I know I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Jaebum was lost.

“Aren’t you contemplating to kill me?” Jackson answered, matter-of-factly. “I mean, you even apologized. That’s not the Jaebum hyung I know. At least, not the college Jaebum. You were cuter when we were younger.”

Jaebum took his hand from Jackson and placed it on the younger’s nape. “You know, I was actually sincere when I said that…”

Jackson flinched when he realized Jaebum’s grip on his nape is an indication of another tickling fight. He knew he would lose, because Jackson is weak to tickles.

“But thanks for giving me an idea.”

“N-no, no hyung, please wait – ack!”

“Why are you so ticklish!” Bambam hit Youngjae on the back, making the latter gasp.

“That hurt!”

“But you don’t like me tickling you, so I’ll just slap you instead.” Bambam pursed his lips, his diva attitude leaking.

Youngjae rolled his eyes. “So, are you free next weekend?”

“Of course, I’ll go to Jaebum sunbae’s exhibit. Can I bring Yugyeom?” 

Youngjae knew Bambam wasn’t asking. He knew if he said no, there would be no Yugyeom… and no Bambam either. The two came as a set. So if he wanted to invite Bambam, he had to make sure there’s a spot for Yugyeom, too.

“Sure, sure. I’ll ask sunbae for another ticket.”

“Cool! Now then,” Bambam stood up and had a pretty smirk on his face. “Will the bride-to-be help me pick an outfit? I know it’s an exhibit, but I need to look good, too.”

“It’s an exhibit, not a fashion show.” Youngjae chuckled as Bambam pulled him from his seat.

“Hyung,” Bambam looked at him with big eyes. “Everywhere I go is a fashion show. I bring the catwalk with me.”

“Then why are you bringing me, too?”

“Because!” Bambam faced Youngjae, his eyes scanning his hyung from head to toe. “I cannot let the bride-to-be walking around with this kind of fashion during his fiancée’s exhibit. We need to ramp you up, smother you with glamour, and let the sparkle flow out of you.”

Youngjae cringed.

_This sounds like a bad idea._


	32. Side Story 12: Runaway

“Sunbae, what are you doing here?”

Jaebum looked up to see the ray of sunshine he needed for that day. Pulling Youngjae towards him, Jaebum buried his face on the younger one’s neck, his arms wrapped tight around the confused Youngjae.

“Sunbae – “

“Shh.” Jaebum pressed his body against his fiancée; Youngjae’s warmth calming him down. “Let’s stay like this for now, Babe. Please…”

Youngjae happily obliged. Kneeling down, he wrapped his arms around Jaebum’s head, patting and soothing the latter’s back. 

“Tough day?”

Jaebum nodded.

“I knew you worked so hard for this.” Youngjae inhaled the sweet, manly alpha scent from his lover. “Congratulations, sunb – “

“Babe.”

“Babe.” He chuckled. “Congratulations, babe. I’m so proud of you.”

He could feel Jaebum’s hot breath on his shoulder. He knew his boyfriend had a long day, what with the flood of people who rushed to see his exhibit. They did expect a few people to show up, but never did it cross their minds that it would blow out of proportion – so much so that there’s a line of people outside the exhibit hall, waiting for a chance to see Jaebum’s photos.

It was all thanks to word of mouth. Jaebum and Youngjae’s parents, Jackson, and even Bambam – all of them did their job in telling everyone they knew about the upcoming exhibit. Social butterfly Jackson brought in 80% of the audience that day, winning him the title of ‘Ultra Supportive Bestie’.

“Babe…” Jaebum snuggled closer. “Let’s go home?”

“But it’s your exhibit.” Youngjae planted a kiss on his lover’s head. “Are you sure you want to go?”

Jaebum looked up with a pout on his lips. “Please?”

Youngjae couldn’t help but swoon at the duality of this beautiful man. Here was a man who could sweep every girl’s feet with his tough, chic demeanour. Yet he also becomes this adorable fluff ball who needs all the world’s protection, shelter, and love.

_I can’t believe I’m marrying him. Great job, me!_

Youngjae stood up and held out his hand to Jaebum. The two of them sneaked out of the fire exit onto the exhibit hall’s alleyway, and out into the parking lot. Their escape plan would’ve been a smooth success, if not for the flirty Jackson currently trying to woo a clearly unhappy professor.

“Jinyoungaaaaa, you know I love you and it’s only you.” Jackson pleaded, his hands taking captive of Jinyoung’s. “I swear I didn’t do anything bad last night. I – I – “

“Then where were you and why did you lie to me?” Jinyoung hissed; his eyes ready to take the man down.

“I – I – “

“He was with me.” Jaebum stepped in, rescuing a helpless Jackson. “He was with me… Sir.”

Jinyoung turned to see the two lovers who butted in his lover’s quarrel with Jackson. “Is this true?”

“Yes!” Jackson sprang into action, almost too quick it caught everyone by surprise. “It is. Jaebum hyung was with me.”

Jinyoung heaved a sigh as he rubbed his temple. “You better be telling the truth, or else…”

Jackson gave an uncertain laugh, his eyes ready to burst in tears. Changing the subject to avoid further catastrophe, Jackson turned to the lovers who were now tip toeing their way out of the parking lot. “Wh-what are you doing here, hyung?”

“We’re eloping.” Jaebum winked as he pulled Youngjae towards his car.

“Eloping?” Jackson paused before a light bulb suddenly went on. “Oooookay… Don’t worry hyung, I definitely won’t tell anyone. Definitely, no one else will know you’re eloping. Yup, no one.”

“You don’t sound so reassuring.” Jinyoung retorted. “Anyway, isn’t this his exhibit? Is he supposed to be away?”

Before Jackson could answer, Jaebum had started his car and sped away, with his lover in tow.

__***___

Youngjae plopped himself on the soft bed, his nose sniffing the refreshing smell of newly washed sheets. Jaebum had taken him to the family villa, a few miles away from the exhibit hall. The place was serene, with only chirping birds and the gush of wind as their music.

Jaebum dropped his tired body beside Youngjae, his omega lover’s rosy scent filled the air. 

“I didn’t know you had this house, babe.”

Jaebum rolled over and wrapped his arm around Youngjae. “You like it here?”

“I do.” Youngjae made his way to Jaebum’s chest, claiming his place snuggly in his arms. “I like it here… with you.”

It might have been the strenuous meet-and-greet Jaebum went through with the continuous stream of people inside the exhibit hall; or the occasional scanning and glancing Youngjae did to see if his boyfriend was still okay. Whichever it was, both knew they were tired, and they soon gave in to a nice, long, sleep.

The moon was already up when Youngjae opened his eyes. Jaebum was still snoozing beside him; the moonlight passing through the open window accentuated his sunbae’s gorgeous face. 

Rubbing his eyes, Youngjae glanced around the room looking for the air conditioner. The window was open and the night was chilly, but somehow, Youngjae felt warm. He took off his sweater and stood to open the AC, when his knees gave in and he fell to the floor.

His breathing became ragged, and his heartbeat went faster. Suddenly, beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and his body felt hot.

“Babe?” Jaebum woke up to the sound of Youngjae falling on the bedroom floor. Before he could open his eyes, a strong, musky, sweet scent enveloped his senses. Jaebum pulled himself up from the bed, and on the floor sat his beloved fiancée, eyes teary and breathing uneven.

“Babe! What – “ Jaebum knew. Before he could utter another word, before he could even get close to his trembling lover – he knew.

Youngjae was in heat.

“Babe…” Youngjae crawled closer to where Jaebum was, his cheeks tinted a bright red. “Help me…”

Jaebum felt a chill on his spine. His consciousness is still intact, yet he could feel his control fading away. Youngjae’s pheromones were too strong – too sweet – to resist. It wouldn’t be too long before he loses all reason and ravages his lover.

“B-babe, I – I need…” Panic was evident in his voice. He knew he had to get away. He could hurt Youngjae if he wasn’t careful. “I need to get you a suppressant. I – I will – “

Youngjae sealed Jaebum’s lips with a kiss. “You will what?”

“Babe…” Jaebum looked into Youngjae’s eyes, his reasoning slowly melting away. “I might hurt you. I might make you cry.”

“Then do it.” Youngjae propped himself up and placed himself on Jaebum’s lap. “Do it.”

“Are you sure?” Jaebum gripped his lover’s waist, trying his best to remain calm. As much as he wanted Youngjae, he didn’t want to do it without the latter’s consent.

“Make me cry, Im Jaebum. Make sure you make me cry.”

Youngjae had a playful smirk on his face.

Jaebum gulped. He’s in for a long, steamy night.


End file.
